


Book of Songs

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Lee, Crossover, Drabbles, Harem, Lee with different personalities, Lee-centric - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Uke Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee lives different lives through each song, with different lovers each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GaaLee

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yaoi ahead, Relation to songs. 
> 
> A/N: This is the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. I don't always just use songs. If you think of a song and pair with Lee, you can tell me and I will add it in. Or you can give me a prompt~
> 
> I might turn some of these into actual one-shots or stories. Comment saying which ones you think would make great stories! 3 stories maximum for each person!

1.) **Reminds me of You by LMFAO**  
  
It didn't matter what he did, everything reminded him of that energetic leaf nin. He would be walking down his village streets then see a trinket in one of the market stalls that he knew Lee would jump for joy over, and damnit if he didn't buy the stupid trinket each time he saw one.  
  
It got harder every day, sitting at his desk, trying not to just push the work and documents he needed to sign onto Kankuro, just so he could go to Konoha to see the 'youthful' taijutsu user. Heh, he's even gotten him to think of the word.  
  
Then one day, there was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Enter..." Gaara mono-toned, barely looking up from the documents.  
  
"Good morning Kazekage-sama! I am here, reporting to see my dear friend!" came the voice that was constantly on his mind.  
  
Gaara quickly looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Lee..." He said roughly, he felt a squeezing in his chest and didn't know if it was good or bad. What friend had Lee come to see?  
  
"Who are you here for...?" He tried to ask but it came out like a command even though it was a question.  
  
"I came to see you!" Lee laughed, smiling widely then his smile faltered "Am I bothering you by doing this?"  
  
A rush of satisfaction and...pleasure?..ran through Gaara. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, placing his head on the back of his hands.  
  
"No. I was just going to take a break." Gaara stood after paging Kankuro to take over Kazekage duties for the rest of the day. Gaara then walked to Lee and said  
  
"Come, there are some things I want to show you." maybe he could give those trinkets to Lee, if only to see what new expression Lee would make.  
  
2.) **Faceless by Red**  
  
Gaara stared blankly at the dead body on the ground. He felt so hollow inside, just staring at the face that was frozen in fear. He turned away, putting his gun away and getting out of the building, his mind focused on one thing. He needed that one thing, he could report the kill later.  
  
He walked quickly, almost running but not quite. He stared blankly ahead, letting his feet take him to where he needed to go. It wasn't a want, not, it was to intense to be a want.  
  
Gaara didn't even stop as he turned to open the door to his house. He almost slammed the door shut in his rush to find what he was looking for. The one thing that made him feel himself.  
  
He let out a rush of breath as he saw his precious thing in the kitchen. Gaara lost some of the tenseness in his posture as he walked closer. He stepped behind the one who made him feel alive and wrapped his arms around that small waist.  
  
"Welcome back, my Shukaku~" Lee giggled, just leaning back into Gaara's embrace.  
  
"I'm home..." Gaara rasped as he inhaled Lee's scent. He tightened his grip on his little wife.  
  
"Did you report yet?" Lee asked, never stopping in his chopping as he was making dinner for his love.  
  
"No. Needed you." Gaara said bluntly, closing his eyes.  
  
He heard Lee stop chopping and felt him turn in his grasp. Gaara opened his eyes, looking down at Lee who was staring at him with a big, almost insane, grin.  
  
"Aw, my precious Husband~ You say the cutest things!" Lee giggled and pulled Gaara down for a deep kiss which Gaara quickly took control of.  
  
3.) **Gimme More by Britney Spears**  
  
Lee shivered hard as he danced with this red haired devil. Those piercing sea green eyes stripped Lee of his defenses even as they danced to the music. His body was doing naughty things but Lee couldn't care less. It felt like they were the only ones in the club.  
  
The slightly shorter man pulled Lee against his firm chest and Lee just gripped the man's shoulders as their dancing got dirtier.  
  
The lights around them flashed like camera's.  
  
The only thought in Lee's mind was 'More...More, please give me more.'  
  
The man growled in lust as he bent Lee's body into a crazy position, his eyes virtually raping Lee's body.  
  
Lee's heart pounded in his chest, harder than any training had ever done to him. Then he gasped as he was pushed up against a wall, he didn't even realize that the man had been leading him there. He swallowed back saliva, feeling an all consuming need for the pale man in front of him.  
  
"N-name?" Lee stuttered from the pure want he felt.  
  
Those eyes focused on his again and glinted with a feral darkness.  
  
"Gaara" That deep voice rasped, causing Lee to shiver again.  
  
4.) **Sweet Serendipity by Lee DeWyze**  
  
"You know why I will not give up on this, Gaara-koi?..On us?" Lee began, gazing up at the cloudless Konoha sky. He knew that Gaara wondered, and he didn't feel hurt by the lack of faith. He understood.  
  
Gaara remained silent but his gaze was intense as he stared at Lee. Yes, he always wanted to know, why Lee stayed with him no matter what. Reasons ran through his mind constantly but he never came up with a solid answer.  
  
"Because no matter what has happened, we have always got through it." Lee giggled  
  
"It is like someone is watching over us." Lee added with a peaceful smile.  
  
Gaara blinked, hiding his surprise. Such a simple answer yet it meant more than he could comprehend. Gaara continued to stare at Lee then finally moved his gaze to the sky. He hummed in aknowllegment then pulled Lee to him so Lee's back was pressed against his chest. Maybe he would just stop wondering then, and just make sure he never gave Lee a reason to leave.  
  
5.) **Violence by Dope**  
  
Lee grinned dementedly as he licked the gun in Gaara's grasp. The cold steel against his tongue caused his body to tense in want. His hole clenching and releasing like it was begging to be filled.  
  
"Are you going to kill me Shukaku~?" Lee whispered Gaara's alias hotly  
  
Gaara looked upon Lee in interest, his mental demon expressing it's own interest in their targets unusual behavior. No one had ever look this...happy, with a gun in there face before. This boy even caressed the metal with his tongue. A demented part of himself wanted to see what else this boy would do.  
  
"Why do you not tremble in fear." Gaara asked his question in a commanding way, like it was a statement instead of a question  
  
"Oh~ Such a nice voice you have~" Lee almost moaned "So much better than my imagination~"  
  
"Imagination?" Gaara question before he realized what he was doing. He wasn't fulfilling his contract and killing the 'Green Beast'. The demon in his mind rebelled at the thought of killing this interesting boy.  
  
"Yes~ I think about you a lot Shukaku. Always wondered how...violent you were." Lee giggled, his body reacting to his excitement.  
  
6.) **Wings of a Butterfly by H.I.M.**  
  
Heaven was in his eyes. Those black eyes that reminded him of moonless nights in Suna. They were kind and determined eyes, yet forgiving too...yes, always forgiving, even when he would come home with bloodstained hands.  
  
He wished to rip off his love's wings, have him on the ground where he would always be able to reach. Because that is where he belonged, by his side. Fuck what everyone else said.  
  
Lee was his and his alone. Why? Because that was the only way Gaara would allow it to be.  
  
Did Lee care? No, Lee would rip off his own 'wings' to save Gaara if need be.  
  
7.) **What Makes You Beautiful by ...One Direction (don't actually like this band to much, just this song.)**  
  
Gaara turned his head to the side and almost grinned as his possession walked through the door. He watched Lee blush and look at the ground as he was pulled by Sakura.  
  
"Come on Lee!" Gaara heard Sakura say.  
  
The only thing stopping him from murdering the pink haired girl was the fact that he knew she only thought of Lee as her friend, and that Lee had 'come out of the closet' a few months earlier.  
  
"S-Sakura-san! I don't think that I am suited for this kind of thing." Lee tried to make he way back to the door.  
  
"Don't be silly! It's just a party, and all our friends are here!" She grinned and yanked Lee back, dragging him to the table that held their friends, and Gaara.  
  
Lee blushed softly, feeling out of his element. He settled for just looking at the table as he sat down next to Sakura.  
  
Gaara didn't know how long he stared a Lee, or more specifically, Lee's pouty lips. But the party had reached full swing, and he heard Lee excuse himself to get some air. A few seconds after Lee got up, Gaara stood and followed the slender boy.  
  
Gaara saw Lee leaning against the building wall and couldn't help but to take in the sight. Tight hunter green pants that showed his ass perfectly, and mint green tank top, slightly hidden by an over sized light green hoodie that made Lee look adorable, for lack of a better word. Gaara could feel his control straining as he walked to the boy he considered as his.  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Hm?" Lee turned at the sound of his name and immediately blushed "Ah! G-Gaara-kun! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Why aren't you inside." Gaara said, ignoring Lee's question.  
  
"It was to crowned for me...I just needed to get some air. But do not worry, I am still in top fighting shape!" Lee grinned, pumping his fist softly.  
  
"Go inside before you get cold." Gaara just said after Lee was finished  
  
Lee blinked, surprised, then smiled warmly at Gaara, the pureness in his eyes snapping Gaara's control like a twig.  
  
"Thank you Gaa-eep!" Lee began, then squeaked as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. He felt pressure on his lips, and for a moment, had no idea what was happened. He finally realised what was happening as he felt a tongue go over his lower lip.  
  
Lee gasped then moaned as Gaara's tongue entered his mouth. His body shook and he felt his cheeks burn at what they were doing. Finally, Gaara pulled away, allowing Lee to breath.  
  
"G-Gaara-k-kun? W-what?" Lee stuttered, panting, feeling confused yet aroused. He had only dreamed that Gaara would do something like this to him.  
  
"You really don't know how...delicious you look" Gaara roughly said before claiming Lee's lips again.  
  
Lee felt the urge to protest but Gaara's tongue was mapping his mouth again and Lee felt the urge vanish faster than anything before.  
  
8.) **Her Name is Alice by Shinedown**  
  
"I am sorry, I know that you do not know me now but...I needed to see a familiar face." Lee said, almost crying. It was to much for him, he could not stop the tears from filling his eyes even though he knew ninja's didn't cry. Oh wait, he wasn't a ninja, never was, it was all just a coma dream! Lee choked back a sob and covered his mouth, as if that would help.  
  
Gaara stared at the transfer student he had heard about. He was surprised that the boy had the guts to come to the roof where the other kids knew he always stayed. He frowned as the boy, Lee Rock?, seemed to be close to crying, and spouting nonsense.  
  
"I am sorry Gaara-kun, I should not be crying but I can not help it. Ever since I woke up, nothing has made sense anymore! The friends I thought I had are no longer. They do not know me anymore!" Lee had fallen to his knee's, grasping the coarse jean fabric of his pants, so different from the spandex he remembered.  
  
Gaara stared at the rambling boy, wondering why he was speaking the nonsense to him. Usually, Gaara would have killed anyone who dare come to his 'domain' and call him so familiarly, but something was stopping him, a feeling in the back of his mind that he could not explain. So Gaara just watched instead.  
  
"Everything was finally peaceful again! Sasuke-san had finally become good again and Naruto-kun had become Hokage! Him and Hinata-chan were going to have a baby too! Shikamaru-san had confessed to Chouji-san and Kiba-san had done the same to Shino-san. Neji and Tenten were going to be married and Neji had told me that I was to be his best man..." Lee let out a sob as he remembered all the things that he had lost "And you...You had finally told me-" Lee suddenly cut himself off, remembering that this was not his Gaara, so he could not say such intimate things. He looked down instead, sniffling.  
  
Gaara blinked in surprise though his face stayed blank, those were some intricate delusions...and two of them had come true before Lee had come to this school. Then he glared as Lee began to speak of him, only to cut himself off. Gaara stood and made his way to Lee. He gripped Lee's chin tightly and slowly made the boy look up at him.  
  
"And what...did I 'finally' say?" He said, his voice dangerously low.  
  
Lee's eyes widened then he looked away, a hurt expression crossing his face. He pulled away quickly, still sniffling, and got up to his feet. He took a few steps back to gain a respectable distance and said  
  
"No, nothing...you said nothing.." He whispered sadly, though it was obvious that he lied.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me Ga-" Lee stopped then closed his eyes as if in pain, as he continued "Sabaku-san...I will not disturb you anymore." and with that, Lee ran away, his heart breaking in his chest.  
  
Gaara stared at where Lee had stood then slowly grinned, a scary predator grin "You're not getting away that easily Lee..."  
  
9.) **Animal by Ellie Goulding**  
  
Lee gasped as he was pushed up against a tree, pinned by Gaara's hands. He knew they were not sparing anymore as Gaara began to speak in that low tone that always made Lee feel all tingly inside.  
  
"You have stolen everything Lee..." Gaara's gaze was hot on Lee's body  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee asked, confused. He could not remember every stealing anything.  
  
"No matter what I do, I think of you. The way your hair smells, I see the brightness of your smile, the sound of your voice encouraging me as I do something good. I can feel your presence when I'm irritated, yet I know you're not there. I remember how you hand felt in mine and I want to hold it again, hold you"  
  
"G-gaara-kun!" Lee stuttered, surprised and flustered  
  
"At night I think of tasting you, using the one sense I haven't been able to use on you yet. I want to taste your skin" Gaara's sharp gaze grew hotter, making Lee feel like he was burning "But that's not all...I want to see your body writhing under mine, feel your body tightening around me as I bring pleasure to you. I want to be able to come home and smell the sex that happened in my-our room. I want to always be in your mind, like your always in mine."  
  
Lee was blushing darkly, his mouth moving, struggling to give some reply but his mind coming up short. He made a confused and flustered sound in his throat.  
  
"Unless you say something now, I will take you back to my rooms and do what I had just said." Gaara promised, his eyes darkening with the promise.  
  
Lee tried to make a sound for a few short seconds then suddenly stopped. He closed his mouth and instead, smiled. His cheeks were still red as he stared at Gaara, then he leaned his head forward and gently kissed the red head.  
  
There was a rush of sand and the two ninja were gone from the training area.  
  
10.) **Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua**  
  
Lee moaned around Gaara's member, the sweetness of the cotton candy melting against his tongue. He bobbed his head quickly, liking the way it tasted, and wanting more. Lee felt Gaara's hand grip his hair and moaned again as Gaara thrust into his mouth. His hand played with Gaara's balls as he relaxed his throat, allowing the hard member further access into his throat.  
  
Gaara groaned and reach with his free hand to fondle Lee's backside. He pressed two fingers inside his lover, enjoying to whimper he got from such action.  
  
Lee pulled his mouth off Gaara's cock, panted as saliva slid down his chin. He smiled  
  
"My naughty Candyman~" Lee purred, placing more of the dissolving fluff onto Gaara's erection before returning his mouth to it enthusiastically.  
  
Gaara chuckled roughly "You're the one enjoying my bounty, 'Honey'"


	2. NaruLee

1.) **1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2 (Requested Song)**

 Lee remembered.

He remembered watching his loves back as he went to go to battle. Wishing to shout that he wanted the man to stay yet just watching, never letting his tears go free.

"Save your tears cause I'll come back" He heard the man whisper.

Lee remembered.

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters" Naruto said with his eyes on the floor.

Lee mearly nodded though his heart felt like a torrent of emotions. He wanted to show anger, tell his special person that he could not wait for letters, that all he wanted was for them to stay together, for this war to mean nothing to them.

Lee remembered swearing to himself, that he would hide the pain and doubt as he thought back to then. Yet here he was, sitting in their bedroom, crying as he clung to Naruto's favorite jacket.

Letters had come but stopped after the one year mark, leaving Lee feeling terified. Now Lee couldn't save his tears, couldn't make them wait any longer. It had been so long since he had seen Naruto's loving gaze.

"I said I'd come back" That aching familiar voice came and warm arms wrapped around him.

Lee's eyes widened and for a moment, he feared this to be a dream. He turned in the arms to see Naruto, staring at him lovingly yet sadly. Lee sobbed and threw himself at his special person, clinging to Naruto desperatly as he kissed the man. His tight feeling heart finally feeling free again.

2.) **Me against the music by Britney Spears**

 The club DJ was pounding music in everyones ears, a dance song that let everyone let go and have fun, but then the DJ grabbed the mic and shouted

"Hey hey hey! Everybody! Grab a partner, any partner! We are having a dance off!" then he turned the music louder.

Lee laughed freely, his heart pounding as he had been dancing for what seemed like hours. Here he felt bold, here he felt...alive. Lee grinned and grabbed the first person he could touch, not knowing who it was. This club had these types of things often, it was a great way to meet someone new and be friends or more for a night.

Lee turned and his eyes widened for a moment as he saw Naruto but then everyone parted to allow the show down. Lee gave a challenging grin and started dancing to the fast beat.

He moved his hips and feet, twisting his body to the flow of the beat. He fell into the splits at the end of his thrity seconds and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto stared down and took two steps to Lee. He gripped Lee's hand and yanked him to his body, giving Lee that same goofy grin he always had. He made them dance together for the next moments then pulled Lee away from the cleared floor as another pair came to dance.

Lee followed then smiled, thanking Naruto for the fun dance. He made to turn around so he could leave Naruto but was pulled against the blond who was still grinning.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You're not leaving yet right? I wanna still dance with you." Naruto pulled Lee close, until they were chest to chest.

"Dance? A-alright!" Lee said, blushing softly at the action, feeling a little thrown by it but still let a smile show.

He made to pull away again but felt hot hands rest on his hips. His blush grew and he looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"I am a very forward guy Lee." Naruto grinned then suddenly squeezed Lee's backside.

Lee eeped and pushed forward, reaching back to remove Naruto's hands. He pouted softly then looked at the blonde, a little mischevious light in his eyes.

"You can touch that on the second date, Naruto-kun~"

Naruto laughed then kissed Lee full on the mouth "It's a promise then."

3.) **Love Addict by Family Force Five**

Lee sighed and smiled as he looked at his clip board.

_Patient: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 19_

_Ailments: Strept Throat_

He stood outside the door to the patients room and smiled again, feeling amused. He very much doubted that Naruto had strept throat. The only reason he doubted it was that Naruto had been coming to the local doctors every week without fail, claiming sickness, yet as far as Lee could tell, Naruto was the picture of health. What he didn't get was the reason that Naruto was doing this, yet it was kind of nice, alway having this constant on Friday.

Lee shook his head and opened the door. He blushed slightly as he saw that Naruto had already removed his shirt as he always did. Really, it was unnesisary, didn't Naruto feel cold?

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, how are you feeling today?" He asked politely only to get a wide grin in response.

"Hey Doc! I'm great!...hey, I told you to call me Naruto!" The blond leaned forward, slouching, with his elbows on his legs.

"Alright Naruto-san"

"Nooo! Na-ru-to! No san!" Naruto interupted quickly, causing Lee to stiffle a giggle.

"Yes, sorry, Na-ru-to." Lee placed emphisis on the differing sylibles of the blonds name on purpose, smiling when Naruto grinned widely. He walked to his patient and used his stethescope. He mumble for Naruto to breathe deeply and nodded to himself as his lungs sounded normal. Then he got what he liked to call a glorrified popcicle stick and told Naruto to open his mouth.

"Hm..." Lee smiled as he looked into Naruto's mouth, his thought proven correct.

"Well, Naruto-sa-" He cut off with an amuzed smile as Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes "Naruto, it seems like you have no strept throat. Yet my paper says you do, now why is that?"

"Cause your pressence cleared it right up!" Naruto grinned, learning closer to Lee who didn't notice.

Lee laughed and shook his head.

"Really Naruto, you are here every week yet you are always healthy. Why do you come?" Lee looked at Naruto, honest curiousity clear on his face.

"Wha? You don't know?" Naruto blinked in surprise then grinned "Alright, I'll be a little less subtle."

"Please and thank you" Lee nodded, feeling a little more confusion.

"Lee I have an emergency. I'm head over heels in love with you." Naruto gripped the back of Lee's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply.

4.) **Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

"Lee? Why are you calling so late?" Naruto said quietly, sitting alone in his bedroom. He couldn't help the slight excitment that began to fill him, even as he said

"It's kinda hard to talk right now"

Naruto grinned to himself, his voice a little playful. Even though it was true -Hinata was in the next room after all-, he didn't want Lee to hang up on him. He had missed his ex-lover so much, and everything in his heart was telling him that it was because he still loved the boy with every piece of himself. But then his heart froze in his chest as he heard a little sniffle on the other side.

"Lee?! Why are you crying?" He whispered urgently, feeling worry for his sweet lo-...ex-lover.

"Naruto..."

The sound of Lee's voice was so sweet to his ears, even with his hitching breath. Naruto had to sit down on his bed, feeling like his legs would give out. He could almost imagine Lee's lips moving, forming his name.

"I still wish you were with me." Naruto said before he could stop himself

He could hear Lee's breath hitch again, hopefully for a different reason this time. He listened as Lee began to say his name again, in that same loving tone he used to use, unknowingly giving Naruto courage to continue talking.

"I dream of you too." He said, making Lee cut off from his own words, then he continued "Every night actually, your all I want to dream about..."

There was silence. Then Naruto began talking again.

"You make it hard...without even trying, you make it hard to stay faithful to her." They both knew that the her they were talking about was his current girlfriend. Naruto laughed quietly, humorlessly.

"I guess I never moved on from you." He said, sighing.

"Naruto..." Lee finally said again.

"Y-yes?"

"It is the same, for me, I feel the same. I...I had a dream about you...about us, how we used to be. I needed to hear you, feel like I was still close to you"

"Is..is that why you were crying?"

"...Yes"

Naruto suddenly stood up, that one word giving him all the courage that he needed. He grinned widely, barely able to keep in his happiness before he said

"Wait for me."

Lee made a startled noise, "W-what?"

"Wait for me." Naruto said again, still grinning as he moved arounf the room.

"How...How long?"

"Just a day." Naruto paused in what he was doing and was now smiling softly "Lee?"

"Y-yes?" Lee's tone was breathless and hopeful, making Naruto's heart jump in his chest.

"I'm coming back for you."  
  
5.) **Supernatural by Kesha**

They were tounching in the dark, dancing in the dark. Their breaths coming out harshly and rushed. Their bodies like silouettes with how dark it was, but that only heightened their senses.

Lee could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his body trembling with each touch Naruto gave him. He opened his eyes for a moment, but all he could see were those red slit eyes of the demon inside the one above him. He felt a harsh bite in his shoulder and gasped at the sharp yet pleasing pain. The hands on his body grew more forceful, pushing and pulling him, gringing them together and allowing them space to breath.

Naruto growled darkly, pressing his larger body against Lee's and licking the bloody bite mark on Lee's shoulder. The iron taste causing him to growl again in pleasure. His claws ran down Lee's sides, making Lee's skin prickle. He chuckled and leaned down, licking Lee's nipple before capturing the nub between his fangs.

Lee keened and arched up. His body ached in so many places, no doubt thanks to the mulitple bites he had on his body, but they ached so sweetly. Lee reached and sunk his fingers into Naruto's blond hair, gently pulling the demon holders head up to his. He kissed Naruto softly, flinching slightly as Naruto bit his lip, causing it to bleed yet he didn't really care. He continued the kiss, submiting to Naruto when he turned the kiss into a deeper one.

Naruto practically purred at tasting Lee's mouth. The rumbling in his chest grew louder as Lee willingly submitted to him. He ground their bodies together again and groaned at the feeling as Lee moaned breathlessly. Naruto grinned ferally and bit into the junction where Lee's neck and shoulder met, claiming him again with something more permenant.

Lee shuddered and pressed closer to Naruto. Demonic or not, he knew this feeling in his chest was love. He had to smile, even as he pushed into the bite, letting the teeth sink deeper into his skin. Figured that he would fall in love with the supernatural.

6.) **Over and Over by Three Days Grace**

"You make me fall for you each time! Over and over and over again! I fucking love you! I love your voice, your face, your body, your personality, your love for all things, your excitment over everything. I fucking love you!" Naruto growled, close to yelling as he pressed Lee harder against Lee's kitchen wall.

Lee's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think of something to say, but his mind was stubbornly blank.

Naruto was breathing slightly hard from how his emotions were affecting him. He let his eyes moved across Lee's face before settling on his lips. He tightened his grip on Lee's upper arms before suddenly smashing their lips together.

Lee whimpered in his throat, already feeling his lips bruising. He pressed his hands against Naruto's chest and meant to push him away but instead, gripped Naruto's shirt tightly. His legs shook as Naruto nibbled on his lips, and Lee could feel his cheeks burn and heat travel to his stomach. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and his mind was racing with wonder that Naruto -Naruto- actually felt so strongly for him. Then a stray thought entered his mind, making his heart freeze.

"N-no Naruto-kun!" Lee stuttered, pushing against Naruto's chest, "We-we can't! If we are together, it will be harder for you to become Hokage!"

"But I need you!" Naruto yelled "I've tried to stop loving you, but I feel dead each time!" He pressed against Lee still, ignoring the hand pushing at his chest.

"I don't care if it's harder! I want you by my side, please!"

7.) **A$$ back home by Gym Class Heros**

Lee sat at the window ledge, staring out of the glass seperating him from the outside world. He sighed, an aching sadness prevelent in that small sound. He gently pressed his bandaged fingers to the cool glass and looked past the cloudy scenery

"Naruto-koi..." he whispered oh so quietly "You are still not here..."

Every morning, Lee would leave the key to their home under the mat out front. The hope that Naruto would be home when he came back kept coming back to him though Naruto had been gone for months. It wasn't like he didn't understand, because he did but...sometimes he just wished for another chance to hold him close.

A little smile crossed his lips as a stray thought entered his mind. Rumors of Naruto had been spreading around again thanks to him being a new Hokage. He heard many things while out on mission's. Like Naruto being caught with other women, even some men. But Lee never believed the rumors, he knew that Naruto would never betray him like that, and no matter what, neither would Lee.

Lee smiled again and got off the ledge. He looked around the slightly messy living room and spoke to himself.

"I do not know where you are, or when you are coming home...but I will not let you come home to a messy house!" Lee grinned and set about, cleaning the entire place for his love.

Hours passed before he was able to look and deem the place completely clean. A glance at the clock told him that it was time for dinner. As Lee turned to go into the kitchen, he heard the front door click then open. Lee turned again, with slightly wide eyes then smiled beautifuly. He ran forward, tackling Naruto just as he closed the door

"Naruto-koi!" He cried happily, immediately kissing his blond lover.

Naruto chuckled against Lee's lips and quickly kissed him back. He picked Lee up, swinging him in a full circle, though keeping their lips locked together. Finally, he placed Lee back down on the floor and gripped his head, kissing his black haired 'wife' firmly. He then pulled away for just a moment, pressing his forehead against Lee's, his breath mixing with Lee's.

"I'm home baby" Naruto whispered before swooping down for another kiss.  
  
8.) **Untitled (not based on a song)**

Naruto had been watching him. Yea, he knew it was 'creepy' but something about him made him want to stare. It wasn't his looks, though he did point them out, as to hide the fact, that wasn't why he was staring. It was that determination, that excitedness that he always seemed to show, the love and forgiveness for all things that was so obvious, even when they were strangers. It was all so...cute.

Naruto couldn't stop watching even if he tried.

People alway thought that he never paid attention to anything...they were right to a certain extent, but he paid attention to him. He noticed the way he would play with his own hands when anxious. That he would blush softly when shy and shift his big eyes away before he got courage to talk face to face, disregarding his own shyness. Naruto loved the bright blush he would get when embarrassed; the blush would cover his cheeks and travel down his neck, beneath the spandex. Each time it made Naruto wonder how far down the blush spread.

That smile was amazing too. How bright it was, it could always make him feel a little happier and he always felt like grinning back when he saw it. Those good guy antics made him laugh, he loved those as well, but what he loved even more was what other people didn't see.

Naruto was lucky that he saw it on accident.

Naruto had been walking to the park at night when he saw Lee there already. He had quickly hid himself before Lee could notice that he was there and just watched, like always. A squirel scurried down the tree that Lee was resting against and crawled onto him. He watched as Lee giggled softly, a sound Naruto had not heard before. Lee had always laughed loudly, like it was proof that he was full of 'youth'. But Naruto had never heard this sweet giggle that tickled his ear pleasantly.

He saw Lee's lips move but couldn't hear him. A flash if dissapointment and slight anger filled him. He wanted to hear what Lee was saying! He needed to know, even if it was absolutely meaningless, he needed it! Naruto almost growled but the sound caught in his throat as he watched Lee's lips form a beautiful smile. Not that bright grin that he loved, but a smile that he now adored. Naruto ached to have that almost loving smile directed at him. His hands itched to grab Lee and pull him close, to kiss him sensless, to make sure that he was the only thing in his mind.

Naruto gripped the tree he was hiding behind. His body shook with that surpressed need. His blood pounded in his ears and suddenly, he broke. Naruto stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Lee who looked up.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee said questioningly, "What are you doing out here? It is very late."

Lee stood up, setting the squirrel down. His expression suddenly turned from currious and slightly worried to shocked and hesitant.

"N-naruto-kun? Your..your eyes." He stepped back, feeling the tree pressing against his back once again.

Naruto said nothing, his now red slit eyes trained onto Lee's lithe form, burning and hungry.  
   
9.) **Animal by Neon Trees**

It was pure silence around them, nothing making a sound besides them. Lee sat in his comuter chair, leaning back, his arms wrapped around his own waist. Naruto was leaning over him, hands on the arm rests of the chair, trapping Lee where he sat. There was something strange in Naruto's gaze

"We both cant fight it." His long time friend said, his voice quiet, serious.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Lee said confused, leaning further against his chair, not finding the need to remove his arms from where they were though.

"Why wont you understand!" Naruto said a little loudly, leaning towards Lee, his eyes narrowed with frustration.

Lee actually flinched back slightly, "N-Naruto-kun?" he stuttered, "What do you mean? Understand what?" his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

His breath hitched in his throat as Naruto suddenly cupped his cheek, stroking his soft skin with a calloused finger. Naruto stared down at him in a -dazed?- way, but it seemed more than that. Lee felt himself blush as Naruto's thumb slowly made its way to stroke his lower lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Naruto said softly, leaning down, closer to Lee's face.

"U-um, that is alright." Lee said, slightly pressing himself harder against his chair, yet he still did not remove his hands from his own waist.

"You understand now don't you? You see why I've been acting this way?" Naruto asked, their faces now a mere four inches away from each other, just barely letting Lee still see Naruto clearly.

Lee blushed hotly at the close distance, his mind swirling with confusion. He didn't want Naruto to feel angered again, so he lied.

"Yes, I understand."

Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment and slowly, he smiled "Do you accept?" he asked eagerly, and Lee could feel Naruto's hand tremble, like he was holding back.

"Y..yes?" Lee said, trying to keep his confusion from his tone. Luckily, or unluckily, Naruto didn't seem to notice as Lee suddenly felt lips slam onto his own.

Lee yelped, blushing even more as Naruto ravashed his mouth. He gave a little squeak as he felt himself be lifted then placed onto Naruto's lap, trapping him further against his chair. Lee unwrapped his arms and gripped Naruto's shoulders, ready to push him away when he felt Naruto's hardness press against him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Lee gasped againt the blond's mouth then moaned as Naruto ground against him.

"Finaly. Thank gods, I love you Lee" Naruto sounded so happy in Lee's ears, making Lee feel a rush of embarrassment and happiness. Was Naruto really that..joyful, to have Lee say yes to him?

Lee blushed even brighter and shyly pecked Naruto's lips. He thought, maybe, just maybe, this could really turn into something special. Then he gasped again as Naruto pressed his erection against his backside.

"Naruto-koi! We have not even had a first date yet!" Lee sternly scolded.

"S-sorry..." Naruto mummbled "Can't help it..." he burried his face into Lee's shirt, holding Lee tightly.  
  
10.) **Gasoline by Britney Spears**

It burned, every touch to his bare skin burned so hotly. It made him pant and writhe, he even began to beg for more. Lee felt like he was truly on fire.

  
"Please!" He would cry out "More, give me more. I need it!"

Naruto would only chuckle, his bright blue eyes turning a darker color with the arousal he felt.

"Like that do you?" Naruto teased him, now only lightly trailing his calloused fingers against Lee's scarred skin before leaning down and roughly kissing each 'imperfection' as though they were perfection to him.

Lee would keen, tears already forming in his eyes at the love in each kiss, making him feel like he was special though he knew that he wasn't. Then, almost like Naruto was reading his mind, he would grip Lee's chin and kiss him fiercly, his eyes narrowed with determination.

"Stop thinking." Naruto ordered "Just feel what I'm doing to your body."

He roughly stroked down Lee's responsive body and continued to speak "Look at how your body dances under my touch. It's singing to me, begging me with each little movement. You want to know ehat I hear?"

Lee shuddered, pulling at the binds that held him to the bed. He could do nothing else but nod.

"It tells me how it wants me to pound into it. To bend you to my will and take you completely, over and over and over again." He leaned closer, whispering those last few words into Lee's ear, making Lee moan at the torture the Naruto bestowed onto him.


	3. SaiLee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg warning in a few of these songs!

1.) **Starry Eyes by Ellie Goulding**

"S-Sai?" Lee stuttered slightly as he was practically pinned against his livingroom wall.

"Yes?" Sai asked, not really listening to Lee. He dropped his head to Lee's neck and bit into it, enjoying the little squeak that left Lee's lips.

"P-Please, Sai, w-we must not do th-this!" Lee whispered loudly, as if, if he actually spoke then someone would come barging into his place.

Sai slowly pulled back and looked at Lee, his eyes flashing heatedly, then said, "Why?"

Lee shuddered as he looked into Sai's deep black eyes, feeling like lightning was running through his body. He opened his mouth only to moan softly at the feeling. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and he quickly looked away from Sai's subtlety pleased expression.

Sai took that as his answer and pressed his hot body against Lee's. He leaned down and captured Lee's lips quickly. His right hand pressed against the small of Lee's back, and his left tangled in Lee's soft hair. He licked the seam of Lee's lips then plunged his tongue into the hot cavern. He strived to learn every spot of Lee's mouth, what made him whimper, writhe, or moan from. Then he slightly pulled away to speak but his hands busied themselves by touching and pulling the clothes from Lee's body.

"They looked at you, _leered_ at you. I wanted to kill them, to let my lions maim, tear, rip at them..." Sai looked at Lee, his eyes _burning_.

Lee gasped softly, he felt his body turn to fire at Sai's words, at his gaze. He moaned and tilted his head back as Sai latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. Lee raised his arms and gripped onto Sai's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"S-Sai..." He said breathlessly then squeaked as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

Lee quickly wrapped his legs around Sai's waist as he was carried into his bedroom. He blushed darkly but did not struggle, did not want to struggle. He shivered as he was lowered to his bed then watched as Sai pulled out a kunai from his bag.

"I'm going to paint you white now." Sai smiled pleasantly yet Lee could see the slight amusement in Sai's eyes.

"Paint me white?" Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"Using my dick as the brush." Sai actually chuckled as Lee's cheeks turned red again as he stuttered.

"S-Sai! Y-you must not use such, such language!"

Sai kept his amused smile and grabbed the neck of Lee's spandex before ripping it down the middle with his kunai. He ripped the rest of the green cloth of Lee's body then leaned down, quickly wrapping his lips around Lee's nipple. Sai grinned as Lee whimpered then gripped his hair tightly. He pulled up and went to Lee's addicting lips then said

"Now, I'm going to ravish you."

2.) **Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

Sai tried to concentrate on his breathing, on the motions of painting even though his stomach tightened in pain. He was so hungry but, he was almost done. Finally, his painting was almost complete, and now he wouldn't have it niggling in his head, screaming at him to finish. His hand trembled and he just barely stopped himself from ruining his work, his own master piece.

Others might not think so, considering that he wasn't painting nature or something 'beautiful'. But it was beautiful to him.

Sai painstakingly added the fine little details on the body in his painting. Then finally pulled away. He sighed in relief and stared at his finished painting.

It was of a boy, with long graceful limbs and large round eyes. The body looked lithe but capable of strength, yet the face...Sai didn't know what possessed him to make the boy look so innocent and young.

"I think I will name you..." Sai whispered without really thinking. He had never truly named any of his work before, only calling them what they were. If it was of a waterfall, it was named Waterfall and so on.

"...Lee. That's your name. Lee..." Sai said, still staring at his painting, at his Lee.

Suddenly, his stomach gave a loud growl that had Sai wincing slightly. He mumbled something about needing food and got up. As he ate, he noticed that it was dark outside. He glanced at the clock and decided to go to bed.

Sai walked back into his living room and stared at 'Lee'. He almost reached out to touch but knew that the paint had not dried yet. He settled for speaking to 'him'.

"Good night Lee..."

Feeling oddly happy, Sai walked into his bedroom and went to sleep.

Morning came and Sai woke up early as usual. He barley yawned and stared at his white wall blankly. He blinked and slowly rose, heading to the bathroom. When he later came out, he was more aware. Sai walked into his living room and to his painting without thought. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw his painting. Lee...Lee was gone!

Sai almost ran to the painting, his mind actually swirling in confusion. He reached out and touched the painting, right where Lee was supposed to be dancing but he was still not there. He quickly formed the correct handsign and said, "Kai!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" He mumbled, "I painted you. I know I did."

Sai rubbed his eyes, absently wondering if he was still asleep. But that couldn't be, he didn't dream, never had. He looked back at his painting then stepped back in surprise as he saw Lee again.

"...I'm going crazy." Sai shook his head then went to his kitchen. He made himself breakfast then walked back over to 'Lee'. He sat down and slowly ate, analyzing his painting. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something.

"I drew you standing on your right foot, not your left..." Sai stared intently at 'Lee's' legs, not noticing a subtle change in the painted boy's expression. Sai blinked then jerked slightly as suddenly, 'Lee' was standing on his right foot again, still stuck in the middle of a ballerina's twirl.

3.) **Untitled (not based off a song)**

Lee laughed as Naruto joked around, poking fun at Kiba. He knew it was a bad thing to do but he knew that it was all in good fun. He looked at the others then almost jolted as he saw Sai staring at him intently, smiling.

"Is there something you want, Sai-san?" Lee asked slowly.

He wouldn't admit it but Lee felt slightly intimidated by the constant stare. Did he have something on his face, oh that would be embarrassing. Lee lifted his hand and ran his thumb over his lips to make sure nothing was there. He didn't notice how Sai's eyes focused on his mouth.

"Yes." Sai said with his usual fake smile, slightly surprising Lee.

"...What do you want then?" Lee asked after a few moments of silence between them then added "I will help you in any way I can!" He grinned widely, hoping that this could clear the uneasiness he felt.

"You." Sai closed his eyes slightly as he continued to smile, and leaned forward, laying his chin on the back of his propped up hands.

Lee's heart skipped a beat and clenched at the same time. 

"H-huh?"

"I want to become friends with you."

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Lee smiled widely, feeling slightly embarrassed at getting flustered. Really, Sai-san should choose better words...then again, he really shouldn't have thought any differently. Why would Sai-san want something more from him than friendship?

4.) **Imaginary by Evanescence**

Lee could still remember that time in the other world. Before he was released, when he was alone in a field of paper flowers, of fake wind, and fake light. He was just waiting to be to be free. He needed to be free, to be with the man who was drawing him. But he had been so scared that if he was noticed, then Sai would burn him alive.

But Sai hadn't.

Lee smiled to himself and laughed. He made a little happy sound as he felt warm arms wrap around him, and heard that smooth voice whisper into his ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lee turned his head to see his master and smiled brightly, "I am just thinking that I am really happy you were not scared of me."

"How could I? You are my painted boy, my creation come to life..." Sai said slowly as he turned Lee's head to him. He captured Lee's lips into a kiss then groaned as Lee nibbled his lip. Sai grabbed Lee's hip and lifted him so he could occupy the chair instead, then set Lee on his lap.

Lee blushed and wiggled so he was sitting comfortably on Sai's lap, facing him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing Sai deeply while running his hands through Sai's hair just the way he liked.

"I have you to thank for everything, my Master~" Lee whispered against Sai's mouth, tugging on his short hair.

Sai groaned again and gripped Lee's hair as well, yanking him into another kiss, dominating it quickly.

5.) **Untitled, not based off a song.**

"Who do I need to kill?" Sai's voice seemingly came out of no where.

Lee jolted slightly, then quickly tried to get rid of his tears before he looked towards his friend. It was only last year that Lee was able to formally meet the pale painter but they were surprisingly able to become fast friends over the months as they had been placed on the same mission that span three full months.

"A-ah, n-no one Sai-kun! I am fine! Perfectly youthful!" Lee jumped up and struck his 'good guy' pose to prove his point. He grinned widely but was struggling to keep his tears at bay.

Sai stared at Lee for a few moments then gave his fake smile. The smile he only showed to Lee whenever he was upset with him.

Lee flinched slightly and had to look away. His grin dropped from his face and he couldn't restrain a sniffle.

"I apologize, I will be fine soon." Lee corrected himself.

"I repeat. Who do I have to kill?"

Lee smiled softly, Sai's concern and protectiveness for him made his heart warm, "No one, Sai-kun." he said, shaking his head, "It is not worth it. I am just being...over-emotional."

"Why would it not be 'worth it'?" Sai asked, stepping closer.

Lee sat back down and smiled sadly, "I am afraid I do not understand your question, my friend."

"You said it isn't worth it, as in, you are not worth it. Correct?" Sai felt his lips twitch as Lee blushed in embarrassment and knelt so his face was close to Lee's. He reached and gently took Lee's chin in his hand, though his eyes were sharp.

"But, you are worth it. Now I will only ask once more. Who do I have to kill?"

6.) **No Matter What by Papa Roach**

Lee panted harshly, fighting to take air into his lungs. His limbs burned from fighting for so long, and he felt close to passing out. Still, he fought with himself to stay alert. A sharp gasp left his lips as he barely dodged a kunai, and quickly looked around.

Ten, he could only see ten following him, but he knew there were more.

Lee smiled though, it was for a good reason, that he was being chased. He would do anything if it meant his friends were getting away safely. He hoped that Sai-kun, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Hatake-san were safe. Oh he hoped.

Lee came to a skidding stop as a rock wall stopped his progress. He looked up and quickly saw that the cliff was over one-hundred feet tall. He chuckled to himself then nodded, this was a good sign as any to stop running. Lee turned to face his foes.

After one minute, twenty-five ninja left the cover of the trees and formed a half circle around him. Lee fell into his fighting stance though his limbs protested.

"Give us the scroll." One stepped forward and demanded.

Lee gave a little cheeky smile and answered, "No thank you."

"Then we take it from your dead body."

Lee tensed his muscles then jerked slightly as someone lept from behind the mob to the spot right next to him.

"Sai-kun!? What are you doing here!?" Lee whispered, quickly trying to put himself slightly in front as to protect his temporary team mate.

Sai grabbed Lee's arm and moved the boy behind him completely, making him slightly splutter in confusion.

The enemy wasted no time and lunged towards them. They were separated for a little while, fighting and killing the ninja until they were back to back once more. Lee smiled as he felt Sai at his back and couldn't help but to feel like he was being protected. How silly to feel that way, but Lee smiled and held back a giggle. Then he slightly perked as Sai continued the conversation even though they were still fighting.

"The Hag always told me we do not abandon team mates. No matter what." Sai said with his usual fake smile, but then turned his gaze to Lee and said with a sharp tone, "I find that you running on your own to save us made me feel something."

"F-feel? Feel what?!" Lee felt excited, after all, all of the Konoha 11 knew that Sai had trouble with emotions.

"Enraged."

Lee got quiet as the fake smile on Sai's face grew. For some reason, he felt more than a little scared now. Lee laughed nervously and quickly focused completely on fighting, jumping back into the crowd.

Though for some reason, he felt like he was in trouble.

7.) **Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Lee watched Sai stand alone in the park, even as couples walked past. There were so many on that day, the day for lovers, Valentine's day. Lee smiled a little ruefully but then in turned into his regular happy one as he began walking towards the pale painter.

"Sai." Lee said his name as a greeting.

Sai turned and looked at his friend. He nodded, saying, "Lee" as a greeting as well before looking back at the couples.

"What color is it today?" Lee asked quietly as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other man. He kept his gaze on Sai but did not turn his head, only looking out the corner of his eye.

Sai was quiet for a few moments, taking the time to think carefully. Finally, he answered, "Lime green with a dash of light red, and lavender."

Lee hummed, rocking on his feet as he immediately thought of those meanings. He looked at the couples as well and spoke softly, "Intense envy with a dash of irritation, and confusion."

For a moment, Lee giggled mentally, still happy that he had thought of a simple way for Sai to learn emotions more keenly. Then he felt worry for his friend. He opened his mouth to ask why but closed it as Sai spoke up once more.

"But now it's...baby blue, red-orange, and goldenrod."

"Slight sadness, wanting, and a calm happiness? And why do you think that?" Lee turned his gaze to Sai and slightly tilted his head in question.

It took Sai a while before his thoughts flowed into words "...I am wanting for something but I think I cannot have it. Yet I am...happy you are here right now."

"What do you want for?"

"...A lover." Sai answered simply.

Lee hid a grimace and smiled instead. The thought of Sai with someone torn at his heart. He had, after all, loved the painter for such a long time, but...if Sai had someone in mind...Lee knew he would help his friend no matter what.

"Do...Do you have any idea who?" Lee almost stuttered but forced his words to come out smoothly.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you."

Lee couldn't stop the flash of hurt from appearing on his expression, but still tried to smile, "O-oh.." he said, locking his arms behind him, "I...understand..."

"No you don't." Sai turned so he was completely facing Lee, "The Hag said that I can't outright tell you that I want you. She said that the best way to get you is to not sound like I just want you for sex."

Lee stared at Sai with wide eyes as he felt like his face was burning. "M-me?" he squeaked, "You want m-me?"

"Yes. I believe the proper term for it is..." He paused, staring blankly as he thought of a way to put it, before continuing, "Boyfriend? or is it girlfriend?" Sai frowned slightly, not knowing. 

"Yes, I have often thought of taking you, but not just that. Sometimes I find myself staring at odd trinkets and wondering if you would like them." Sai said to Lee's face, which was slowly getting redder.

"O-Oh! U-um, that's-that's nice...I m-mean, uh-" Lee covered his own mouth, wishing to stop talking.

"You agree." Sai stated blankly though it was meant to be a question, "Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

8.) **Untitled (Not based on a song)**

Lee whimpered softly as his feet throbbed and his lower back ached. He sighed and waddled to the couch as he finally closed the door to him home. Lee slowly lowered himself down, one hand on the back of the couch, and his other cradling his large belly.

He was almost nine months pregnant and, he was feeling it. Lee let out a relieved sound as he finally sat down then made a little happy noise as he suddenly felt a kick from his baby.

"I know, I know, I want to meet you too. Me and your daddy" Lee whispered, rubbing his large stomach.

"Lee!" A voice came quickly, half monotone, half panicked

"Well, would you hear that. It is daddy, why don't we go say hi?" Lee spoke to his baby and made to get up but Sai rushed into the room.

"Lee! Where have you been?!" Sai's eyebrows furrowed in irritation and his smile was angered as well.

"Oh come off it." Lee pouted and looked away, "I am just pregnant, not handicapped." He crossed his arms, suddenly irritated.

Sai's smile quickly became panicked and he dropped to his knees in front of his pregnant 'wife', "I'm sorry, you just made me feel fear. You are so close to giving birth...what if it happens and I'm not there...?" Sai's smile fell completely and he looked so sad at the thought.

Lee felt a rush of love for his husband. He reached forward and cupped Sai's face, gently pulling him up until Sai was standing and leaning over Lee, face to face.

"It is alright, my love. I promise. I will stay home from now on, alright?" Lee said softly then tilted his head in confusion as Sai shook his head.

"No...You will stay by my side. Please?" Sai said/asked as he leaned closer to Lee, to Lee's lips.

"Yes." Lee agree'd, almost giggling as he noticed that Sai's eyes were completely focused on his lips. Lee grinned and teased Sai, whispering "You can kiss me now~"

Sai didn't even dignify that with a response as he swooped down, finally kissing Lee as he had wanted to all day.

9.) **Untitled (Not based on a song)**

Lee shifted nervously as he stood in the loud club. Music seemed to vibrate the floor yet no one minded the blasting music as they...danced. Even Lee hesitated to call it dancing, as it looked like dry humping. Lee had to look away, his cheeks feeling warm.

Lee tugged at his shirt again, feeling like to much skin was revealed.

He was wearing a woman styled yellow tank top and light green jeans that hugged every part of his well formed legs and backside. The same backside that was being pinched, again.

Lee yelped and quickly turned, covering his apparently vulnerable bottom. He glared at the guy who pinched him and pouted as the guy just smirked. He walked away quickly and pulled his braided hair over his shoulder. He sat at the bar and secretly commed the rest of his team.

"Shikamaru...May I please sit this one out yet?" Lee asked for what seemed like the tenth time. He looked around and saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall, near the doors, wearing just a fishnet shirt and baggy jeans. He looked like a 'sexy, don't-give-a-fuck' man, not that Lee would ever use those words.

"No, Lee. I've said it before. We do not know his type of...boy, so we need to cover our bases and try to get the targets attention" The said target that Shikamaru spoke of was Nagio, a snitch that was selling Konoha secrets.

Lee suddenly heard Kiba's laugh over the comm and quickly search him out to give him a glare. His eyes landed on the man, he wore something similar to his usual outfit but with his jacket open, looking like a wild boy.

"Are you glaring or pouting. I can't tell the difference kitten. So put the paws away, you'll get mauled." Kiba teased, running a hand through his messy hair and laughing.

"That is not funny. I am not a cat, and I truly do not know why I am here. I am not going to be his type." Lee said, sounding so sure.

"Beautiful is right." Sai's voice came in, making Lee blush at the nickname Sai never stopped calling him.

He should have never said that he was the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha'.

"He will not be Nagio's type, so he will leave." Sai's voice sounded a little dangerous to Lee's ears so Lee sought him out to make sure his dear friend was alright.

Sai was closer to where Lee was than anyone else. He sat, relaxed, at the opposite end of the bar. He was wearing a button-up with half the buttons undone and black slacks that were form-fitting. His look was the 'Working man with a bad side' to put it in a simple way.

Lee didn't even know what he was meant to be. Shikamaru said something about being innocent but Lee didn't understand him.

"No." Shikamaru said, his voice gaining a slightly irritated tone, "Like I said, we need to cover-..Lee, he is here and headed your way."

Lee's eyes widened and he forced himself not to move. Nagio could not possibly be coming his way! But Lee was proven wrong as a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey cutie~, Can I buy you a drink? Or would you like to have some fun on the dance floor?" Nagio said, leering at Lee.

"H-Huh?" Lee couldn't help but to stutter, blushing in embarrassment, and feeling so completely uncomfortable.

"Kill him." Sai's voice suddenly came in, actually sounding angry, "Kill him right now."

"No, get him in a private area first!" Shikamaru said quickly.

"Aw, don't be shy now..." Nagio said, leaning in close to Lee, "Or are you that stunned by me?"

"Ye-no, I mean-!" Lee covered his mouth, his face going redder as he stumbled over his words.

"Sai stop!" Kiba's voice came in at the same time as Shikamaru.

"Excuse me." Sai's voice came in, but not through the comm. He stood right behind Nagio, smiling politely while his eyes told a different story. He put his hand on Nagio's shoulder and said, "That is my boyfriend you are flirting with."

10.) **Untitled (Not based on a song)**

"I think Kou likes you more..." Sai suddenly said as he sat next to Lee.

Lee giggled and teased his husband, "Well, he is a mama's boy~"

As if summoned, Kou, their 18 month old son came walking into the room. Though, stumbling was more like it as he was still having some problems. He looked at both Sai and Lee then stumbled over to his mama. He quietly climbed onto Lee's lap then wrapped his small arms around Lee's neck with a blank expression, just like his fathers. He looked exactly like his dad but had Lee's skin color and glossy hair.

Sai stared at Lee and Kou expressionlessly, but only his family could tell that he was pouting on the inside.

Kou looked over to his daddy who sat just a little ways away and leaned over. He reached for Sai while never letting go of Lee then got a slight disgruntled look as he couldn't reach. He waved his hand, still trying to reach then got a little please expression as Sai scooted closer. Kou grabbed Sai's shirt and pulled him even closer until Sai was sitting, thigh against thigh with Lee.

Kou gave a slight nod then moved so he was sitting on both of their laps, facing away from them. He reached and grabbed his dads right arm, then his moms left one. He pulled both until they wrapped around him in a hug, then he leaned back into both of their embraces with a content smile.

Lee giggled quietly and held Kou tighter, feeling proud of his baby boy. He leaned down and kissed the top of Kou's head then looked at Sai. He gave his husband a gentle smile and kissed him lovingly before laying his head on Sai's shoulder.

Sai stared at both his wife and his son before hiding a smile in Lee's hair. He held Kou a little tighter and wrapped his free arm around Lee, pulling him closer. He felt so light right now, and didn't have a care in the world.


	4. SasuLee

1.) **Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

Lee forced himself to smile again as another one of his friends said Hello to him and stopped to talk. He faked another laugh as the party was meant to be a happy occasion, but he couldn't feel any true happiness. He hadn't been able to for a while.

Lee had only moved to this city, Konoha, six months ago, yet he still didn't truly feel like he fit in. He had friends, many, as he was always good at making friends, but he missed his home. He missed the man he used to call his love.

Lee's smile almost faltered but he stubbornly kept it up.

His love...ex-love. He had been dating Kimimaro for five years, and thought that they would still be together a lot longer. Who knew that...

Lee shook his head minutely, not wanting to think about that right now, couldn't think of it right now. He continued on his way, nodding to a few more people. As it was Naruto's birthday, there were many people there, congratulating Naruto on becoming twenty-one. Still Lee could only gaze around with blurred out eyes, not really registering anything until..

Lee's eyes suddenly snapped back into focus as he stared at the man standing beside Naruto. He had spiked black hair that seemed to shine blue, and black eyes that threatened to draw anyone in.

Those black eyes were staring right back at him too.

Lee blushed softly as those eyes gazed at his body before returning to his face. The handsome man smirked and made his way over to Lee. Lee noticed, that gaze never left his own. He couldn't help but to panic.

Lee looked around quickly, wondering if the man actually was staring at him and not someone else. He saw multiple girls looking at him too.

 _'Oh.'_ Lee thought to himself and strangely felt sad.

He sighed and turned to move to a different area. Maybe he could sneak out an enjoy the outside air for a bit. He looked towards the exit and only took one step before a hand grasped his shoulder. Lee made a little surprised sound as he turned to look at who grabbed him and subconsciously held his breath as he saw the man from before.

"Hey, your Lee right?" The soft baritone voice teased his ears and for a moment, all Lee could do was nod.

"O-oh, ah, I, yes, my name is Lee. Who are you?" Lee blushed as he stuttered, and the tint on his cheeks grew as the man smirked, amusement glowing in his eyes

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." 

2.) **Untitled**

Lee giggled as he walked beside Sasuke, his eight year old body about the same height as Sasuke's seven year old one.

"Where do you want to eat, wife?" Sasuke asked Lee, using the term 'wife' because of his promise.

"You do not have to say wife all the time Sasuke-koi. It must get tiring." Lee said with a smile

"But I want to! And I promised to make you my wife when we get older, so I'm going to get used to saying it." Sasuke said with a nod then grinned at Lee, suddenly taking his hand, "So where do you want to eat, wife?"

"How about ramen, husband?" Lee giggled, holding Sasuke's hand tightly.

"Excellent choice!" Sasuke grinned then walked with Lee, hand in hand.

When they got to Ramen Ichiraku, Sasuke helped Lee onto one of the stools then climbed into the one next to him. He spoke to the owner saying

"One beef ramen and one...miso ramen!" Sasuke grinned as he remembered Lee's favorite.

Lee got out his money to pay when Sasuke put his hand onto Lee's hand and said, with no hint of embarrassment, "I got this, honey." and got out his own money. Well, the allowance that his parents gave him.

Lee blushed and giggled happily. He shifted so he was sitting on his legs and leaned over, kissing Sasuke's cheek. He said, "Thank you" against Sasuke's cheek then pulled back with a happy smile and sat down correctly once again.

Sasuke fumbled with his money, almost dropping it when Lee kissed his cheek. His blushed darkly and nodded, stuttering "O-Of c-course!"

He held out the money with both of his hands, not to sure that he wouldn't drop it. Lee made his heart do funny things in his chest, and he really wanted to give Lee a kiss back but had to pay for the food first.

The owner laughed and took the money with a smile

"Alright! One beef and one miso for the little couple, coming right up." He said kindly and quickly got to work.

Sasuke puffed out his chest slightly in pride and grinned at Lee. He blushed again when he heard Lee giggled once more but was happy at the same time. He liked it when Lee laughed. Sasuke leaned over without thinking and kissed Lee's lips chastely then felt his whole face turn red as he realized what he just did.

Lee stopped giggling immediately and blushed brightly. He looked at the table and shifted in his seat. After just a moment, he quickly pecked Sasuke's lips as well then looked at Sasuke through his lashes and smiled shyly.

Sasuke couldn't stop the little dopey dazed smile that stretched his lips, even if he wanted to.

3.) **Untitled**

Lee opened the door to Sasuke's apartment, using his key to unlock it. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him then took off his shoes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee called out for his friend, well, more than friend, but they had only been going out for a month now.

"Sasuke-kun?" Lee called out again, walking further into the apartment. Suddenly, he heard another door open and the soud of a shower.

"I'm taking a shower! Make yourself at home!" Lee heard Sasuke say before he heard a door close again.

Lee smiled to himself and shook his head. Really, his boyfriend should have told him, he would have come later.

"Oh well, to late now." Lee said to himself with a smile then decided to wait for Sasuke in his room. He went to the door he knew lead to his boyfriends bedroom and let himself in. He looked at the familiar grey walls and smiled again before making his way to the blue bed. He lay on it with a happy sigh.

"So comfy~" Lee giggled, rolling slightly. He crawled further on the bed and spread himself out, practically purring. He barely registered the minutes passing before the door opened. He looked up and blushed as he saw Sasuke, clad in only a towel. Lee sat up quickly and opened his mouth to say hello but choked as the towel dropped to the ground.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked to his bed then blinked as he saw Lee. Slowly, he grinned as he saw that the boy was staring at his uncovered crotch, "See something you like?"

Lee choked again, scooting further on the bed even though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the...monster.

"Oh my god." Lee mumbled without realizing it, almost in horror.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at his dick. Nothing different from normal...? Sasuke looked back to Lee and said, "What?"

"N-Nothing!!" Lee stuttered quickly, abruptly turning away. He sat on his knee's, his back facing Sasuke. In his mind, he could not stop his mind from telling him _'Big..thick...really thick...much to big!!'_ as the image of Sasuke's unerected member wouldn't leave his mind. Oh gods, and he knew Sasuke wanted to put that in him!

 _'That would NEVER fit!!'_ Lee panicked

Lee blushed brightly as he suddenly felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him from behind. He could feel Sasuke's body heat seep into his clothes and engulf him, just like Sasuke's arms.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered, pressing a kiss to Lee's cheek, "Nervous?"

"Y-Yes!...a-a little..." Lee blushed brighter but felt a little rush of happiness from Sasuke's kiss.

"Heh, don't be." Sasuke chuckled and sat down, pulling Lee into his lap, "There's no reason to be nervous when I'm naked."

"Ah..hehe y-yea" Lee stuttered softly. He knew there was more to be nervous of though.

4.) **Pieces by Red (Request Song)**

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to ignore the absolute pain running through his body. His breathing was labored and he was uncomfortable even though he was leaning against a moss covered tree. His breath hitched as another sharp rush of pain ran through him and he glared irritatedly at the sky.

 _'Dammit...this wasn't supposed to happen.'_ He thought to himself, slowly moving his hand to cover one of the bleeding wounds on his body.

 _'I'm still weak...I shouldn't have been ambushed!'_ He felt almost consuming anger in himself. Now...now he could never finish his mission.

 _'Tch...dying alone...this sucks.'_ He couldn't help but to think of his old friends and old home.

Konoha, where his old team lived. Sakura and Naruto...idiots, but they had been good idiots. Thinking back, Sasuke felt a twinge of sadness that he wouldn't be able to see them again. Then the twinge grew into slight depression as he thought about the one person he had always liked.

"Lee..." Sasuke mumbled, thinking of the energetic boy who had unknowingly captured his attention then heart.

 _'That fucking idiot...fuck.'_ Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling pain in his heart now, _'He's gonna forget about me. Why would he ever remember a guy who barely spoke to him?'_

 _'I wish I could've told him at least.'_ Sasuke then chuckled but groaned in pain afterwards, _'screw just telling, wish I could've had him before I went.'_

Sasuke let out another labored breath and closed his eyes again. He was starting to feel tired and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Sasuke didn't know how much time passed before he suddenly heard something else. His eyebrows furrowed as it sounded like a familiar yet muffled voice. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry.

Sasuke suddenly grunted in pain as he felt himself be moved. His eyesight cleared because of the pain and he turned his head to growl at the person but his eyes widened instead at who he saw.

"L-Lee?" Sasuke stuttered from pain.

Lee smiled at the missing-nin and took out his first aid kit from his pack. He spoke as he got to work, fixing Sasuke up the best he could for now.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. It has been a very long time." He said in a surprisingly soft voice, "We have all missed you."

"Ha." Sasuke let out a humorless chuckle, trying, once again, to ignore the pain, "p-pull the other o-one..."

"I speak the truth my friend. We have not given up on getting you back. I am with the rest, I will see you living among us once again." Lee smiled brightly, hands busy with bandaging Sasuke.

"I d-don't think I'll be living f-for long." Sasuke winced even as his heart skipped in his chest at Lee's smile.

"You will." Lee said determinedly then slowly moved Sasuke again. He got Sasuke onto his back then stood, arms holding Sasuke's legs and leaning forward slightly so Sasuke would stay on his back.

"What..are you..doing?" Sasuke was breathing harder now, feeling like he couldn't catch his breath.

"I am taking you home where you will be healed. Please hold onto me." Lee said and started out in a lite run. He steadily got faster as Sasuke grew accustomed to the speeds and made sure to keep his strides smooth.

"Why..are you doing..this?" Sasuke asked, absently inhaling Lee's scent, which surprisingly smelt like honey.

"Because I feel that you should not be allowed to die yet. You are my friend and a friend to many others in our home. We would miss you dearly if you were to pass on."

"Would you...miss me?" Sasuke dared to ask, the blood-loss making his tongue loose.

"Of course!" Lee said as if it was obvious. He picked up his pace, feeling the need to get Sasuke back home and healed. He cursed his inability to use chakra, if he were able, he could have helped Sasuke more.

"Good..." Sasuke sighed, leaning further against Lee, "I'm glad...I hoped that you would..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lee asked, knowing he should keep Sasuke talking.

"Because...I never actually talked to you." Sasuke inhaled Lee's scent again, nuzzling his hair slowly, "I watched you but..never talked..."

"W-Watched?" Lee stuttered in surprise "Why would you watch me?" He wanted to look at Sasuke but kept his head forward. He felt himself begin to blush as Sasuke continued to..to nuzzle him. He mentally shook his head, his friend was delirious from blood-loss!

"Because I liked you..no..I like you now." Sasuke didn't even realize what he was saying. It registered on a subconscious level but his mind wasn't really paying attention.

"L-Like?" Lee's face was completely red. What type of like did Sasuke mean? Surely only a friendship type...but, Sasuke was nuzzling him and.., "What type of like do you mean?"

5.) **Mr. Romeo by Emii**

Lee gasped in pained pleasure as Sasuke bit down on his neck. His own nails scratched down Sasuke's bare back, creating harsh red lines all over his shoulder blades.

Sasuke growled in pleasure, arching his back into Lee's nails. He looked into Lee's eyes and grinned, slurring as he said, "You're a lil wild cat."

"Meow~" Lee mewed, kissing Sasuke deeply. He dug his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulled, forcing the younger man to end the wet kiss. He leaned in and bit Sasuke's neck hard, sucking on the skin as he did so.

Sasuke growled and yanked Lee closer to him. The alcohol running through his veins made everything feel hotter than normal. His member pulsed with need as he groaned into Lee's ear, saying, "Minx! I'm gonna fuck you so hard..."

"Oh please~!" Lee moaned wrapping a leg around Sasuke's hip. He licked Sasuke's ear then gave it a little nip before Sasuke pulled away from him.

Sasuke pushed Lee harder into the bed with his body, grinding hard into him.

"Feel that?" Sasuke chuckled, "That's goin in you."

"Stop talking and do it! I need you!" Lee hissed like a cat, arching against Sasuke hard, moaning again as their erections pressed hard together.

Sasuke growled harshly and began ripping Lee's clothes off, his blunt nails scratching Lee's skin, making the older boy mewl.

Lee knew this was wrong. He was taking advantage of Sasuke's drunken state, but he had not been able to stop himself. He needed this, to be taken in a hard way, and with Sasuke drunk, Lee knew he could make sure Sasuke never remembered, or just make him think it was a dream.

"Faster! I want you in me!" Lee said, as Sasuke began removing his own clothing.

"Haha, you're that eager for me? That's so fucking hot." Sasuke said, chuckling.

Lee yanked Sasuke down and frenched him hard. Their tongued tangled together and they panted hard into the kiss. Lee giggled and whispered, "The faster you undress, the faster you feel my heat. I'll be waiting~"

Sasuke looked at Lee confused then his eyes flashed in arousal as Lee scooted up the bed and began to prepare himself for him. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from Lee's now wet fingers as he struggled to undress. 

6.) **One Day by LMFAO**

Sasuke sat in the booth, his arms on the back of the booth. The dance music was catchy in the club, not to loud to completely disturb the bar side, but got louder as one walked to the dance floor. He stared blankly into the distance as he thought to himself.

Sasuke was wealthy, to the point that he literally had everything that he could ever want. He owned five of the best cars in the world, every game system ever made, all the designer clothes that made him look so amazing that it should have been illegal.

But...there was one thing he would actually give up quite a bit for.

Sasuke let his eyes wander before they focused on one person in particular. There, in the corner of the booth, two people away from him, was Rock Lee. The boy was laughing with Sakura, talking about something, Sasuke didn't know what. Though he wanted to.

Sasuke held back a sigh as a want errupted in his chest. He wished that Ino and Lee could swap places, so the happy-go-lucky boy would be sitting next to him instead. He wanted many things when it came to Lee. Sasuke wanted to be able to claim the boy as his, to be able to tell others that he was the one that got Lee.

He even wanted something simple like holding his hand while walking.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair then grabbed his beer, taking a large gulp. When did he become such a sap? Wanting the little things, like hugging, holding hands, or just wanting to be able to always sit next to the other boy.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Lee's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke looked to his side where Ino had been, only to see Lee instead. His heart jumped in his chest and he forced not to show his sudden excitement on his face. Instead, he took another drink then said, "Fine. It's loud in here."

Privately, Sasuke wanted to hit himself.

Lee giggled and suddenly Sasuke couldn't remember why he had felt irritated. Lee smiled at Sasuke and said, "Of course! It is a dance club, my friend, which reminds me. Why are you not joining in the merriment?"

The way Lee tilted his head made Sasuke want to kiss him, but he held himself back. He shrugged and said, "I don't care to dance."

"Oh? I think dancing is wonderful." Lee smiled, "I love dancing very much! Even if I find myself dancing alone."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Lee, "Why alone?"

"Hm? Oh...I do not know. When I ask others, they do not want to dance with me." Lee shrugged and smiled again as if it did not matter. Which, to him, it didn't.

Sasuke stared at Lee then suddenly motioned his to move. Lee moved, allowing Sasuke out of the half circle booth then went to sit back down. Sasuke grabbed his hand immediate and said, "Come on."

"Huh?" Lee made a confused noise and looked at Sasuke with a tilt of his head.

"We're gonna dance." Sasuke said pulling Lee with him. He felt himself begin to blush but forced it down, but couldn't calm his suddenly rapid heartbeat.

Lee stared at Sasuke's back then smiled widely, he squeezed Sasuke's hand without realizing it and hurried so he would be walking next to the guy instead.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Lee whispered fondly.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the blush that time and felt his ears burn. He nodded and took Lee to the dance floor before pulling him into his arms, saying, "Of course, now...let's dance."

7.) **Untitled**

Sasuke is a missing nin, he stumbles upon an ambushed Lee and gets pissed. Lee is his, no one is allowed to hurt whats his. Lee is confused, he was not told that he belonged to Sasuke.

Lee gasped for air as a fist rammed into his stomach for what felt like the thousandth time in eight hours. He grit his teeth and crushed the man's head with his bare hands. Lee jumped away, breathing harshly as he looked at the rest of the ninja's trying to kill him. There still seemed like dozens around him. He hated this, if he hadn't been ambushed...

No, there wasn't time to feel sorry for himself.

Lee forced his legs to stop shaking and got into another fighting stance. His hair was spilling messily over his shoulders, the tie had snapped off earlier. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Exhaustion or not, he would not be defeated without a fight!

As four ran fearlessly towards him, Lee felt himself falter. He felt a flash of fear for failing when that fear was wiped completely away with surprise at what happened next.

Uchiha Sasuke fell from the trees above them.

Lee fell back onto his backside as Sasuke cut the ninja down with his sword. His face was set in an absolutely furious expression, to the point that even Lee felt hesitant. Lee watched Sasuke cut down every single ninja in a brutal manner.

Lee felt like he was in a dream.

When Sasuke finished killing, he turned to Lee and glared at him. His face was splattered with blood, as well as his clothes. He looked positively dangerous.

"What do you think you're doing." Sasuke growled

Lee inhaled sharply, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally stuttering, "W-what?"

Sasuke _stalked_ towards Lee then crouched down right in front of him. He glared down aat Lee and said, "I left you so you would be safe, now I see you almost dieing because of mere rouge ninja's?"

"L-Left me? S-safe?" Lee felt completely confused, "What are you talking about? You are not making any sense Sasuke-san!"

Absently, Lee wondered why he wasn't trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. It was probably the confusion...

Sasuke suddenly pushed Lee down harshly, pinning him to the ground. He growled again at Lee, his glare darkening further. There was darkness in his tone as he told Lee, "You. Safe. I left you so you would be safe! You are _mine_! You are not allowed to die! Yet you actually _dared_ to put yourself into that danger!"

"Y-Yours?" Lee stuttered again, his mind whirling by the new information, "N-No one told me this!"

Lee felt like he was apologizing for not knowing, like he should have known. Oh, he just needed to stop and think for a moment...Everything was happening to fast! Lee closed his eyes and said, "Wait, please, I need to think for a moment."

"Why think. You are mine, you've always been mine." Sasuke said, his voice calm.

Lee's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes again. He opened his mouth but suddenly felt something blocking his mouth. He squeaked as he realized that he was being kissed.

His first kiss was being taken by Uchiha Sasuke!

Lee whimpered as he felt Sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth. He gripped Sasuke's shirt and gasped as Sasuke dominated the kiss fiercely. Lee felt like he could barely breathe yet it felt really good at the same time. He blinked in a daze as Sasuke suddenly pulled away and grinned at him.

"Get it now?" Lee heard Sasuke say smugly.

8.) **Circus by Britney Spears**

Sasuke sat in the darkened circus tent with his girlfriend of a year. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as Ino began immediately talking into his ear. He wanted silence, not constant chatter. He could only hope that she would quiet down when the 'show' started. The flyer had said, in not the exact words, that it was a dark type of freak show that showed beauty as well.

The lights suddenly turned off and one bright one shown down on the ring leader. The ring leader reminded Sasuke of a snake

"Ladiess and Gentleman~ Welcome to the Ssound Sstage~!" The man grinned eeriely, "I am your hosst, Orochimaru, and tonight, you will have a feasst for your eyesss~"

Orochimaru chuckled eerily and continued, "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting, sso enjoy the show. Be careful though, you never know what you'll find in the dark..."

The lights shut off and Sasuke felt Ino cling to his arm, already talking again. She said that the guy was creepy and that she didn't want to stay and watch anymore. Sasuke frowned and ignored her.

Low lights came on, just bright enough to illuminate the stage and a few rows, including the front row that Sasuke sat at.

A boy walked slowly towards the center of the stage, catching Sasuke's attention immediately. The boy had long braided hair to his waist and a mask covering the upper half of his face, leaving only his chin to the tip of his nose available. He wore a shiny leather, skin tight top that cut off right before his stomach, revealing the smooth expanse of apricot skin. His pants were of the same material that showed off his long legs and perky backside.

The boy grinned, making a shiver run down Sasuke's spine. Then, he began to dance.

To say Sasuke was memorized, was an understatement. He couldn't take his eyes off the dancer. The way he moved suddenly had Sasuke throbbing. Sasuke shifted in his seat, staring at Lee intensely. He suddenly felt irritated as another man suddenly began walking towards the black haired dancer.

The white haired man walked toward the black haired boy. The man was dressed in a white hakama and white hatori with red ascents. He suddenly began grow white bones out of his skin, pulling then out and slowly began creating a bone cage around the boy. Soon, the boy in black was completely caged in bone, the cage only large enough for him to stand or lay down if he needed.

The white haired man suddenly began speaking, though his green eyes stayed on the dancer.

"A swan in looks but actually a sinner in disguise. He has a love for the pain I give..."

The man reached into his sleeve and pulled out a a device that looked like a tazer.

Sasuke watched, actually feeling jealousy as the man reached a hand through the bone cage and pressed the taser to the dancers skin.

"Ah!" The dancer gasped the laughed as the blue electricity traveled over his skin and even on his hair. The blue sparks where visible on his skin, and more came as the white haired man pressed the tazer to his skin again.

"What you see is no lie..." The bone man said as he walked around the cage and suddenly opened it.

The dancer stepped out, his body covered in the blue current. He held out his arms and twirled, the electricity zapping out to the ground. Sasuke felt breathless as he watched, forgetting about everyone else around him. His breath caught in his throat as the dancers eyes suddenly locked on his own.

The dancer grinned and began dancing again. His body bent in sensual poses and the electricity flew over his body and off his feet, over the ground. Suddenly, he got close enough and hopped onto the stands, getting a shriek from Ino. He crouched on the bar in front of Sasuke and grinned at him.

Sasuke stared at the dancer, still feeling aroused. He couldn't help but to look at his slightly revealed body with a hint of hunger in his eyes. Then his eyes snapped back up to the dancers eyes as the boy spoke.

"Like what you see~?" The dancer purred, grinning then suddenly leaned in and kissed Sasuke hard. There was a little shock between them, that last of the electricity that hadn't left him yet, but it cause only a tingle on their lips.

Sasuke gave a slight growl as the dancer pulled away before he could dominate the kiss. He wanted to get up and yank the black haired boy back to him but reluctantly stayed in his seat.

9.) **Untitled**

Lee poured himself and his guest a cup of tea. He sighed as he felt that familiar gaze and just ignored it. He would NOT pay attention to the boy glaring at him, following him from room.

"Neji! I've got your favorite." Lee said with a smile, placing the green tea in front of his long time friend.

"Thank you." Neji said, taking the cup and drinking slowly. He looked around the room he was in and said, "How are you liking the new apartment?"

"It is...good. I know I haven't been here long-"

"Just two months." Neji interrupted for just a moment.

Lee blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "Yes, sorry. I would have invited you over sooner! I swear! It is just-" Lee broke off, almost gasping.

Lee bit his lip harshly, feeling strangely warm arms wrap around him. He couldn't stop himself from looking back at his resident ghost but forced himself not to make a big deal out of it. Lee smiled at Neji again.

"I have been finding it difficult to settle in." Lee said, keeping his voice calm even as he felt those hands wander on his body.

"Understandable." Neji said in a serious manner then slightly smiled, "I hope it is better now. It's been a very long time since you've been back home."

"Yes, it really has." Lee smiled fondly at Neji then stumbled backwards as his personal ghost yanked him back.

Sasuke growled into Lee's ear, saying " _Mine!_ " towards Neji, as if the older man could hear him.

Lee stifled another gasp as Sasuke's hands traveled again, and he felt the boy's fingers suddenly start playing with his chest. His smile became a little strained as Neji got up, asking him if he was alright. Lee nodded,

"Y-Yes! I am perfectly fine, my friend! I just- I think I forgot something in the kitchen!" Lee quickly moved, making his way to the kitchen, knowing that Sasuke would follow him. As soon as Lee knew that Neji could not hear him, he rounded on Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He whispered fiercely, "Enough is enough! I am not yours, no matter what you say!"

"But you are." Sasuke said, glaring furiously at Lee, "and I don't want that idiot here!"

"No I am not! Even if you were not a ghost, you are fifteen years old and I am twenty-three!" Lee glared back, putting his hands on his hips, "I want nothing to do with a little boy!"

"I'm not a little boy!" Sasuke growled, stepping close to Lee, then he suddenly grinned, "I can show you how not little I am tonight."

Lee flushed and let out an aggravated sound. Why him! What did he do to get such a-a...possessive, _horny_ ghost!!

"No!" He continued to whisper "No, no, a thousand times no!! I will not, nor will I ever sleep with you!"

"You'll change your mind." Sasuke said smugly

"No I will-"

"Hey Lee, you okay?" Neji's voice shut Lee up quickly.

Lee looked to the door with wide eyes as soon as he heard it open. He grinned widely, trying to hide his nerves, "Yes, of course! Why would I not be, my friend?"

"I heard mumbling...are you talking to someone?" Neji looked around, searching for a person or a cell that Lee might have been talking on.

"No no! I was just talking to myself!" Lee giggled nervously.

"Heh...same old Lee." Neji said, a hint of fondness entering his tone.

Lee blushed and smiled in a happy yet embarrassed manner, ignoring Sasuke's enraged growl.

10.) **Untitled**

It started out with a simple 'Hey' and a smirk, but already, that was enough to make Lee suspicious. This was Uchiha Sasuke, Mr. Popular, and he was Lee, the Freak to many except his friends.

So when the 'Hey''s became come ons and flirts, subtle but not to subtle so even Lee could understand what Sasuke wanted. All of that took the span of one day, so, Lee asked around on his free period instead of training for track and found out what was really happening.

Uchiha Sasuke had lost a bet, and been dared to bed Lee.

Of course the conversation with the person who overheard Sasuke and his friends had said it as, "Sasuke's gotta bed a dude named Lee. At least, that's what I heard them say...I give it a day for him to win."

Lee had never felt so...so angry! Really! Making bets on a persons virtue! That was wrong! Lee felt himself slightly begin to twitch with pent up energy to do...something! With a sigh, he just went to class instead.

After school, Lee ran the track diligently. It was not a track day but he needed to run, he needed it like he needed the air he breathed. He was the fastest runner on the team and proud of it! His heart beating steadily in his chest, the wind blowing through his hair. He lived for it sometimes.

"Hey Lee!" Lee suddenly heard a now familiar voice call out. He looked towards the sound as he stopped, and saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" Lee said politely, though he didn't feel like being so polite at the moment.

"You wanna go out with me on a date?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking confidently.

"No thank you." Lee said politely again

Sasuke blinked, his expression actually turning surprised. He frowned slightly, asking, "Why not?"

"I am not interested in you at all." Lee held a little bluntness in his tone. He thought that he was now being rude but could not bring himself to care. The knowledge of Sasuke bet for his virginity made his fingers twitch again and he said, "I must get back to running now." then turned his back to Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sasuke found himself reaching out to stop Lee without realizing it. He wasn't able to grab Lee arm but Lee stopped and faced him anyway so he still continued, "Why aren't you interested? Everyone is interested."

Lee gripped the sides of his black track shorts to stop himself from hitting the other man. He glared at Sasuke furiously, his eyes actually looking like black fire. His cheeks turned slightly red in his restrained anger and he said, "Perhaps it is because you are an arrogant boy who does not bother to take the time to know someone before asking them on a date."

Lee let out a large breath then turned and began running again.

Sasuke blinked, staring at Lee's back. He felt disbelief and irritation, _'No one has ever rejected me...'_ He suddenly glared, feeling like his masculine pride had been bruised, _'Oh, this is not over.'_

He would have Lee now. Nothing was going to get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! If anyone wants, you can give me PROMPTS to put in these stories, not just SONGS! Of course, only if you want!
> 
> I will write Lee with ANYONE, that is a guy. I will even write Lee with genderbent girls! ALSO, even if I have already written the pair, I will write it again!!


	5. Crossovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover chapter!!

1.) **Doctor Who**

Amy had wandered away from the Doctor like usual as they stopped at a planet. They had landed in the middle of the market and the first thing Amy noticed was that everyone had tanned skin and was on the bare side. Men were muscled and wore almost completely see-through pants, only covering the important bit's. The woman were muscled as well, almost as much as the men, and wore bikini type tops and short skirts. Everywhere she looked, they had scars too, like badges. She could faintly remember the Doctor saying that the more scars one had, the more desirable they were on this planet.

Amy enjoyed the sights for her eyes, but just that as she did have Rory. She didn't even notice that she was heading into the dark part of the market when she heard a distressed shout of,

"GET OFF ME!"

She was running towards the sound before she even realized it, only sparing a moment to think, ' _Where the hell is that mad man!_ '

She pushed her way through the dark skinned aliens, yelling at them when they wouldn't move fast enough. What she saw had her stopping in shock for just a moment.

A light skinned boy was pulling against multiple chains that held him to a certain area. He had scars almost everywhere, and she could see that because he was wearing the same see-through trousers that the men on this planet were. He had waist length hair that was shiny but looked tangled from fighting. He looked Asian but had very large eyes, yet she couldn't be to sure that he wasn't just from another area of the planet. What concerned her the most though, was that another man was grabbing him, saying how much he was.

The man was selling the boy!

"Hey!" Amy called out without thinking, making the man and the pale boy look at her. She went quiet for a moment before charging on, "I'll buy the boy."

"Well girlie, you got 10,000 guni then?" The man said, giving her a nasty feeling.

"I've got your stupid 'guni'! You going to trade him or what!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at the man. She didn't want to give him a damn cent but she didn't know the rules of this place, and she couldn't talk him into a stupor like the doctor...dammit.

The boy looked at her un-trustingly and confused, and she wanted to give him a smile or say not to worry but she didn't want the man to refuse her. From the look of the crowd, it seemed that the boy wasn't short on buyers.

"Anyone want to make it 11!? This one's feisty but untouched! His skin is smooth to the touch and white like the moon!" More of the people called out, men and women, and it made Amy sick.

"Amelia Pond! What are you doing over here!" Amy heard the Doctor and couldn't be happier. She turned to the tall time lord and said,

"I'm trying to buy a boy."

"Buy a-?" The Doctor stopped and looked around. His expression turned angry and he crossed his arms. Then he took notice of Lee and blinked, "Hold on, you're not supposed to be here."

Lee kept quiet, confused and in a slight panic. How could he understand these people? And he could suddenly understand the strange people who had him chained too. He yanked on the said chains and grit his teeth. If he had time, he could break out, but they had so many locking him up from the first few times he escaped.

Then Lee saw the tall gangly man walk to his 'seller' and whisper something into his ear. The seller gave a start and began yelling at the other man before Lee was suddenly being unchained from the ground and the chains were handed to the gangly man. That man turned to Lee and gave him a smile before saying,

"Okay, just come with us and we can take you back home!" as he began to walk. Lee followed but did not plan on trusting the guy. Lee would kill the man to protect himself, like he had with the others.

"Doctor, what about that guy..." Amy asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I've got it delt with." The guy, the 'Doctor' grinned widely then looked back at Lee as they walked, "What's your name anyway?"

"..." Lee stayed quiet, looking at the man untrustingly through his long hair.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys. We'll get you back home before you know it!" Amy said with a smile, "I'm Amy Pond, and the guys, the Doctor."

"...Lee, Rock Lee." Lee finally said as they had given their own names, "Why can I understand you?"

"Oh! That's my ship, the TARDIS! She translate languages for you." the 'Doctor' said, humming happily. Then they made it to the forest line, "Which we are coming up on her now."

"You should unchain me completely." Lee said.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll do that now. Just don't do anything you'll regret alright?" The Doctor said but his smile was warning. He unchained Lee and the chains fell with a louder than expected thud, cracking the ground.

"What the hell!?" Amy jumped back, looking at the shackles in shock, even the Doctor was looking at them in surprise.

"Thank you." Lee said, bowing for a moment before disappearing. A few seconds later there were four thudding sounds not to far from where they were standing then Lee reappeared in front of them.

"We were being followed since you had bought me. They had planned on killing you and taking me back again. I have disposed of the problem." Lee said, rubbing his wrists that were red from the shackles.

"Uh...thanks!" Amy smiled a little uneasily at first then grinned.

"By disposed...you mean?" The Doctor slowly said, looking at Lee intently.

"I..." Lee sighed and spoke truthfully, "I knocked three out and killed the last one."

2.) **Princess Tutu**

Sad music echoed throughout the empty dancing room. Soft morning light shown through the room, but it was early enough that it was still on the dark side in the open room. Piano notes chimed in the room and a lone figure stayed still as a statue in the middle of the room, their black hair hanging, unraveled from it's usual waist length braid. Then a lonely voice echoed from the music player.

" _You are not alone..._ " Lee seemed to breath in deeply before mouthing the words, yet kept his eyes closed. He lifted his head and arms as if to reach out to someone. He raised to the tips of his toes like a ballerina.

" _I am here with you_ " He brought his arms in, almost holding his own shoulders. He bowed at the waist but kept his head up and his eyes still closed. Then he took a few graceful steps forward and opened his arms to an imaginary person again, not knowing that the practice room doors had opened and someone had walked in.

" _Even when you're scared, I'll never leave you..._ " Lee spun delicately on the tips of his toes, his hair spinning out along with his simple mint green skirt that he wore over his white full body leotard.

" _Standing in a storm_ " Lee brought his hands up above his head and slightly arched his body. He tilted his head up as if feeling invisible rain and spread his fingers wide before bending backwards further, one leg going up then bending his foot back to his own leg. His body gave the illusion that someone was right next to him, holding him up by the small of his back.

" _Making it insane...once again, I would try...to enchain you..._ " Lee stood straight once again and dug his hands into his hair, holding his hold like he was going crazy. He began to lower his hands to hold himself, to 'enchain' but long arms suddenly wrapped around his body, enchaining him. Lee's hands froze, still tangled in his own hair. Then he slowly let them drop and lightly touched the arms around him, going along with the man behind him.

" _but you open your eyes to the sky and whisper..._ " Lee opened his own eyes though he was still mouthing the words. The arms released him and he spun in a delicate circle to face the person behind him. Surprise coursed through him but none of it showed as he stared into empty golden eyes.

" _That you are so...lonely~._ " Lee reached towards Mytho's face, his own expression turning softly sad, but it was his real feelings. Lee continued to mouth the lyrics even as Mytho took his hands and lead him into a dance. " _You are so alone, you're so alone. You're so lonely...so lonely~_ "

Their bodies spun and twisted beautifully together, only separating to spin before Lee was pulled back to the white haired boy again. Lee felt his heart pound in his chest and his eyes begin to burn but he stubbornly pushed back his tears. He had spent so long trying to stay away from Mytho...and here he was. Lee forced his expression back to blank, just like Mytho's, hiding his inner pain.

" _So I'm coloring my face, while I am here with you..._ "

3.) **Rune Factory**

Lee grunted as his back hit cobbled ground, the oddity briefly crossing his mind as he had been in a forest before-hand. He grit his teeth as the rouge nin on top of him tried to tear his arm from it's socket and stab him in the stomach at the same time. Lee quickly decided to forsake his arm and gasped as it was dislocated but gripped the kunai and turned it on the enemy nin, sinking it into his stomach instead.

Lee shoved his hand into the man's pouch and pulled out the scroll that had been stolen and threw the man off him. He stood quickly and his eyes widened as he saw where he was. Lee was in a area made of stone, in front of a castle. He turned around, disregarding the civilians for now, and saw a hole in the air that showed the forest that he had been in previously. He saw Neji running towards the hole but saw that the hole was rapidly closing and just threw the scroll without thinking.

"Neji! Finish the mission!" Lee shouted just as he friend yelled his name. The hole closed as soon as the scroll passed through.

A heavy feeling settled in his heart and Lee turned to the enemy nin immediately. Lee growled and turned the man over harshly. He pinned the man down with his knee's on the man's hands and grabbed the man's neck.

" _What did you do..._ " Lee whispered angrily.

The man laughed but coughed out blood immediately. He grinned and said, "Y-You're never gettin back...trash!"

Lee's eyes widened in anger, he punched the guy harshly then grabbed his neck again, " _WHAT DID YOU DO!?_ "

The guy spit out blood and just grinned, "Secret technique...Dimension travel..."

Lee felt his heart stop and a frantic feeling well up in his throat. His head fell forward, his bangs shadowing his face as he took in a deep breath. Finally, he looked back at the guy with an eerily calm expression and said,

"You are going to take us back."

"No."

"It was not a suggestion." Lee gripped the kunai stuck in the man's stomach-painful, but not fatal-and ripped it out. He pressed his hand to the wound, blocking the blood flow and putting enough pressure to make it feel like being stabbed again. Lee ignored the man's pained cry and said, "You will take us back."

"I c-can't." The man stuttered, forcing himself to breath through the pain. He could not do anything to get away with Lee on his hands. With the lack of pain tolerance, it was obvious that the man was a rookie but for once, Lee could not bring himself to care.

" _DO NOT LIE!_ " Lee screamed, not wanting to believe that he couldn't get back.

"Heh, scrolls don't lie. I won't take you back." The man suddenly did a strange motion and started to spasm, foam coming from his mouth.

Lee's eyes widened and mentally cursed. He should have known that the man would have a suicide pill. Then Lee remembered what the man said...a scroll! Lee started searching the body quickly and found three scrolls quickly, just in time to see the man's body suddenly _disappear_.

Lee stared at the empty spot in horror, the scrolls in his hand.

"W-what...?" Lee whispered to himself, slowly sitting on the ground. He tried to move his other hand only to remember that his shoulder was dislocated. He grit his teeth and set the scrolls down to grip his dangling arm. He took in a sharp breath and shoved his arm back into the socket. His mouth opened in a silent cry and he shuddered hard in pain. After a second, he finally took in a deep breath then jolted as he heard someone speak.

"Ho read dog!" A man said from Lee's far side and rushed over.

"Era uoy thgirla?!" The older man said, making Lee's expression turn to one of confusion.

Lee took in the man's looks. The beige haired man looked like a civilian doctor with his white coat. He wore glasses over his blue eyes and looked to be in his thirties. The man raised his hands to Lee but did not touch him.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand what you are saying, sir." Lee said politely, his tone surprising the man.

"Mu...tahw?" The man said, then a pale green haired girl came over, her hair in to high pigtails.

"Esucxe em tub ohw era uoy?" She said, looking uncertain but friendly.

Lee frowned softly then looked down at the scrolls. He quickly opened one after the other to see if one would be the scroll the gone man had spoke off. Lee sighed in relief when he found it, willing to count this as a blessing. He read it quickly, his heart dropping further and further into his stomach as he read.

' _No...oh kami-sama.._ ' Lee mentally whimpered, closing his eyes in sadness. The man had spoken some of the truth. The jutsu could only be done once every six months...but even then, Lee could not do it himself. He could not use jutsu's...

Lee shook his head then his eyes caught something and his eyes widened.

' _To gain the knowledge of tongue you must..._ ' Lee stared at the words, his face paling yet turning red at the same time.

Lee dropped the scroll and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Esucxe em?" The doctor said in a gentle tone, his hand finally resting on Lee's shoulder.

Lee looked up at the man, his face still burning. He took notice of a woman beside the doctor, blonde and looked like a nurse and knew that he couldn't use the doctor to help him understand their language. Lee stood up and looked around quickly, taking it who was with someone else. There was only another couple, the pale green haired girl and a blond boy.

Finally, Lee locked eyes with a tall man with blue-white hair and dressed like a butler. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the man who looked uncertain for a moment then determined.

"I am sorry, if there was another way, then I would not do this." Lee said, his cheeks still red.

The man looked confused and spoke as well, "Mi yrros, I tnod dnatsrednu uoy."

Lee sighed and just quickly leaned in. His lips connected with the other man's and quickly gripped the man's coat to make sure that this would work. Lee could hear gasps behind him and quickly pulled away.

"Please say you understand me now!" Lee begged, still holding the now blushing man's coat.

4.) **Pokemon**

Lee held back a cry of pain as a kunai sunk into his leg. He quickly grabbed the enemy nin's arm and twisted his body, slamming his other leg into the man's side. Lee could hear a loud crack as the man's ribs broke but paid no real attention. He ripped the kunai out of his leg and used it to slash another enemy who lunged at him. He grunted in slight pain as he had to place his body weight onto his injured leg yet he was still able to dispose of the other man.

"Neji, Lee! Sound off!" Lee could hear Tenten call out and grinned

"These fools are no match." Lee heard Neji's calm voice and couldn't stop himself from laughing joyously

"I believe you say that for every enemy my friend!" He called out as well.

"That's because it's always true." Neji answered back making Lee laugh again.

Lee drove his elbow into another nin's stomach. The woman went down, coughing up blood. Lee quickly took care of her as well. Then Lee could hear Tenten summoning her 100 weapons to attack. Lee frowned lightly as that told him that there were more enemies than he had thought. He exhaled harshly as a fist was suddenly driven into his stomach, and he skidded back a few feet.

He quickly disregarded the pain in his stomach and raised his arms, blocking another hit. He lashed out with his leg and kicked the enemy away just before another tackled him. He made a surprised noise as he suddenly found himself falling off a cliff. He quickly looked to see that they were going to fall into a lake. Using gravity and the enemies' weight against him, Lee was able to throw the man into the side of the cliff, ending his life, before going underwater.

Water rushed around him then Lee suddenly felt himself being pulled further down. Bubbles escaped from his mouth and he struggled to get away but he couldn't. He kicked at what held his ankles but he didn't feel any connection. He couldn't even see past the darkness in the water.

His lungs started burning with how long he had been under already. He closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to keep himself alive but his mouth opened and water rushed in. Uselessly, he tried to expel the water from his lungs and breathe real air but he couldn't. When he thought that he was going to die, something gave him a harsh shove, sending him up to the surface.

Lee gasped for air as he broke the surface of water. He coughed hard and slightly struggled to keep himself above water. Feeling himself get taken away by a current, Lee quickly blinked hard to get rid of the water in his eyes and swam to ground. As soon as he touched ground, he threw himself onto the land and puked up all the water that had threatened his life. He panted hard then looked up, expecting to see the cliff side but made a little confused noise as he noticed that he was definitely not in the same place he was before. There was a road and stone steps leading up to a stone building in front of him. When Lee looked back at the water, it wasn't the lake he fell into, but a small river.

"What?" He said out loud, confused and curious, "Did I drift that far?"

Then again, he didn't remember seeing a river connecting to the lake he had fallen into. Lee looked around and saw no one near by.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he lifted himself from the water. He winced slightly as his leg stung and looked down at the deep wound. He frowned softly and quickly reached into his pouch. He pulled out gauze and wrapped it tightly around his leg, knowing that that was all he had time for.

He stood straight again and took a step forward. He nodded to himself as now he leg was manageable. His wound was deep but the kunai had missed any fatal points. Lee smiled slightly to himself then turned to follow the road when he froze on the spot.

"What?!" Lee squeaked, seeing a strange...animal? in front of him. It was a small, blue, dog-like animal. Its legs and torso colored black and the tail a dark blue color. The only other color in its fur was a pale yellow that circled its collar. Even though it was obviously an animal, it stood on its hind legs like a human. Its black fur created a mask around its red eyes.

The animal stared at him intently then started walking towards Lee.

Lee bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He slowly knelt down, bringing himself to the animals surprising height. It went to Lee's stomach, so now Lee was staring up into the animal's eyes. He had made himself smaller as to not agitate the animal. After all, he didn't know if it was endangered or not, or if it was simply curious.

The animal with black mask like markings on its face stood exactly in front of Lee. It leaned forward and sniffed him then kept sniffing for a few minutes longer. Suddenly, it made a happy noise and smiled.

Lee smiled back, confused but finding the animal adorable. He reach his hand out slowly, not wanting to startle the 'animal'. Lee smiled wider as the animal sniffed his hand then licked it. He giggled as the rough tongue touched his skin and slowly stroked the animals' head.

"So cute~" Lee sighed happily then laughed softly as the animal gave another happy sound that sounded like 'Ri'.

"Alright, sorry little one, but I must go." Lee spoke softly, as if the animal could understand him, then stood up again.

Lee turned and began walking on the road, hoping to reach a town quickly. He jumped over a few ledges, a shortcut it seemed like, and saw a sign post.

"Route 22...Also known as the Detourner Way...?" Lee read out loud before shaking his head and walking into the pretty town. He looked around, finding the different signs in front of the buildings.

"Santalune City...Pokemon Gym?" Lee's voice reeked of confusion. What was a _pokemon_?

Lee shook his head and continued, he saw another sign that read 'Welcome to the Trainers' School...', it made Lee frown. He walked past the doors when they suddenly opened. A older man with wavy hair and scruff on his face came out, crashing right into Lee.

Lee yelped in pain as the man landed on him, his leg pressing right into his wound. He grit his teeth against the pain then heard two things at once. He heard the older man beginning to apologize, and a angered cry of 'Get off him!' before the man was knocked off of him.

Lee sucked in air as the pressure that had been on his wound disappeared.

"What the- Oh my god! Your bleeding!"

5.) **Harry Potter**

Lee had been sitting on a thickly leaved tree for the past hour, staring into the dark mansion that housed his old friend from years ago. He stared at the man who he used to know years back, when he actually had a heart and a reason. Though his methods had always been dark, he had never been like this in school. His heart squeezed in his chest as he took in the Snake like features and blood red eyes, the arrogant look as he tortured another follower.

How long had he been here? Watching his old friend become crueler and crueler.

Lee closed his eyes in pain and gripped the bark of the tree tighter. Cold air rushed by, lifting his bangs and making his long braided hair shift in the wind.

"Tom..." Lee whispered, "Why have you changed so much...? It hurts to see you like this..."

Lee shook his head and looked back into the room. He gazed at all the cloak covered people. His eyes landed on one that wasn't in a cloak, a woman that was notorious for her insanity. He stared at her blankly then blinked as their eyes suddenly locked. He watched as she blinked with obvious surprise then as her face twisted in anger. Soon, others were looking as well.

Lee stayed calm even as his position was found, he could get away after all, he knew he could. So, Lee just turned his gaze back to his old friend and locked eyes with surprised red eyes. Lee gave 'Lord Voldemort' a crooked smile then jumped off his tree.

Barely five seconds passed before Lee heard the familiar pops of apperation. He looked at the black cloaked people and slowly shifted his body, ready to fight. Then, his old friend appeared.

"Long time, my old friend..." Lee said, smiling crookedly again. He could feel the Death Eater's confusion at his words. Maybe it was because no one ever calls the Dark Lord a friend, maybe it was because Lee looked to be barely in his mid twenty's.

"You..." Voldemort said then his face twisted into fury, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare I _what_ ,Tom?" Lee said, his eyes narrowing with disapproval.

Voldemort glared back at the sound of his 'human' name then subtly looked around at his followers. He looked back at Lee and stepped towards him, "You are coming with me." it was not a request.

Lee laughed softly, raising his hand to run it through his hair. He craned his head to look up at the 'Dark Lord' and just nodded, "We do have some to talk about..."

6.) **Inuyasha**

Lee wiped the sweat from his forehead as he killed the last demon that had been raiding the village he stayed in for the past week. He had given them a chance to back off and stop but they had not headed his warnings. Lee felt slightly sad and whispered a prayer for them before patting down his green kimono and making his way back to the village. A strange feeling of being watched had him stopping and looking around with a narrowed gaze.

"If you are thinking of attacking the village, I suggest you think again." Lee called out then smiled and continued, "But if you only wish for a place to rest then you may follow me!"

A few minutes passed and a little girl slowly came out of the bushes, sniffling and trying not to cry.

Lee's eyes widened and he immediately went to the girl, kneeling so that he was her height. His expresion turned worried and he spoke softly, "Oh, what is wrong little one? What are you doing out here alone?"

"Rin got se-sep-seperated from Sesshomaru-sama." Rin sniffled and hiccuped, "Rin was playing hide and seek with Jaken-sama but fell down a hill and kept rolling."

"Shh, it is alright little one." Lee reached out and gently stroked Rin's hair, "I will help you find Sesshomaru-sama, alright?"

"R-really?" Rin hiccupped again and when Lee nodded with a gentle smile, she threw her arms around him and hugged onto him tightly, "T-Thank you!"

Lee smiled wider and hugged her back, when she didn't let go and continued to cry, Lee stood with her in his arms. He leaned back just slightly so he could look at her while holding her in his arms and said, "Would you like to eat first and clean up? I am sure your Sesshomaru-sama would not want to see you so scuffed."

Rin took a moment to think then nodded, saying, "Please..." she trailed off not knowing Lee's name.

"Oh! My name is Lee! Rock, Lee, at your service!" Lee grinned and Rin giggled slightly. He walked back to the village and went to the inn he was staying at. He asked one of the workers to inform the village leader that the demon's had been taken care of. Then he turned to another and asked for food for two be taken to his room. After that was done, he took Rin to the hot-springs and set her down.

"Now, that is the woman's side. I will wait for you out here, okay?"

"Can you come with me?" Rin asked instead, making Lee smile hesitantly.

"Um...sorry sweetie, but I cannot do that."

"Why?" Rin tilted her head innocently. Lee felt himself blush in embarrassment and said,

"I am a boy."

"Oh! Rin thought you were a girl like Rin!" Rin smiled then said, "Can't you come with Rin anyway? Rin doesn't want to be alone..."

Lee covered his face for a moment then looked at Rin sadly. He smiled after a moment then said, "I will go ask, okay?"

"Un!" Rin smiled widely.

Lee sighed and went to ask a worker. The worker asked the owner and soon, because Lee had gotten rid of the demon's plaguing their village, got the okay. Lee went back to Rin and went with her into the empty baths. He helped her get clean and afterwards, they went to Lee's room to eat.

Lee enjoyed his time with the sweet little girl who seemed very smart about the outside world. When they finished their food, Lee had taken Rin's hand and they left to search for her Sesshomaru-sama. They got into the forest and Lee asked,

"Rin-chan? What does this Sesshomaru-sama look like?"

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama has really long silver hair, just as long as Lee's! But Sessomaru-sama is really tall, like four Rin's! And Sesshomaru-sama is a Lord so he looks like one too, and he wears a red and white outfit! Sesshomaru-sama has gold eyes and his ma-..markings are a red-y color!"

"...Is your Sesshomaru-sama a...demon?" Lee asked after a moment.

"Yes!" Rin smiled widely, looking proud.

"...Okay!" Lee smiled with a nod. He knew not all demon's were bad, he did meet a nice group with one as their leader. Though, that was a half-demon and had a bit of a foul mouth...

It was an hour later of searching when a feral looking wolf demon suddenly leaped in front of them. Rin cried out in terror and hid behind Lee immediately. Lee was concerned to feel her beginning to shake but pushed that from his mind for the time being.

"Rin! Can you climb that tree?" Lee asked quickly

Rin looked at the tree and gave a shaky sounding 'yes'.

"Alright, I want you to do that now. Wolves travel in packs and I do not want you in danger."

"O-Okay!" Rin tried to sound brave. She ran to the tree and began to climb quickly. The wolf lunged for her but Lee was there in a second, lashing out at it.

The wolf flew away and more suddenly came from the bushes. Lee was glad that Rin was now out of harms way. It was mere moments before they all began attacking Lee. Lee was not gentle as he slammed his fist or foot into a side or a muzzle. The wolves yelped but then came back, even more angry.

"Lee! More are coming!" Rin cried out, sounding terrified.

"Just stay up there! No matter what! Okay?" Lee called back and smiled in relief when Rin said her 'Okay'.

Lee didn't know how long he spent fighting, but soon, the end of his kimono was slightly torn and his knuckles were slightly bloody. He was breathing steadily but slightly deeply as he looked around. Many were dead on the ground but there were still a lot more surrounding him and the tree Rin was in.

Suddenly, a shinning yellow whip came out from behind Lee, whipping everywhere, though it didn't hit Lee. When the whip disappeared, all the wolves fell, cut into multiple pieces. Lee whiped around, still in a fighting position as he didn't know if it was just a demon wanted to have him for dinner instead of sharing.

A very tall and handsome demon came out from behind the tree. Lee stepped in front of the tree holding Rin immediately, glaring at the man before he recognized his description. He kept his stance and waited for Rin to give any recognition.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You found Rin!" She said so happily, suddenly jumping from the tree.

Lee relaxed at her words then quickly caught her and set her down and smiled politely at the man. He looked at Rin sadly and said, "I suppose this means we part ways little one."

Rin's expression turned sad as well and she hugged Lee tightly before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama...? May Rin ask if Lee can stay with Rin? Lee took really good care of Rin! and he protected her!"

Lee looked at Rin in surprise then smiled softly. He knelt down and stroked her hair softly, saying, "Rin, I do not think that your Sesshomaru-sama would want me to come along...but thank you so very much. I will miss you dearly..."

Sesshomaru stared at the human named 'Lee'. He had seen the battle between him and the wolves and was slightly impressed. He could smell that this boy was not a priest and he looked very slight, to slight to have that much strength. But he didn't smell like other humans either. It peaked his curiosity. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who looked at him and gave a subtle nod. It would be good to have someone competent to look after Rin after all.

Rin gasped and smiled widely. She giggled happily and took Lee's hand, saying, "Sessomaru-sama said it's okay! Lee can stay with Rin now!"

"H-huh?" Lee stuttered, he didn't hear anything! But when he looked at the silver haired demon, the man was already walking away. Lee stumbled slightly as he was suddenly pulled by Rin. But one look at her and he couldn't say no. At least he had his things already. Just a pouch filled with his money. It was all he needed.

7.) **Shaman King**

"Hao...it is nice to see you again." Lee said, not looking at the boy. He continued to stare at the glittering stars, his mind far in his past...so far back...

"Lee, still so interesting aren't you?" Hao said, his voice and poster seeming tearing but there was a want for knowledge clear in his eyes.

Lee laughed softly, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky and looking at the reincarnated boy with a smile, "I am really not so interesting."

"Yet here you are, making me interested in you." Hao walked closer to the other young looking boy, "You still haven't told me why you are even in this tournament. Why do you want to be the Shaman King?"

"I do not care to be that...my dream can not come true, I know this."

"Then why continue to reject me? My offer for you to join me." There was barely a hint of anger in his tone, but Lee could still hear it. The portable graves grew warm against his stomach, making Lee sigh and pet them.

"It is alright, my friends..." He whispered softly, trailing his fingers over all four of the small markers.

"I told you Hao..." Lee looked at the powerful boy again, "I like people...I do not want them gone..."

"But humans are destroying the earth!" Hao didn't raise his voice but instead it got lower, harder.

"...Yes...They will realize it one day but...I do not want to see that again." Lee bit his lip, llooking away from Hao and to the sky again. He couldn't do that, he couldn't see such war again.

"See what?"

"Nothing. I believe I must be going, Hao-kun." Lee got up to do just that. Then, Lee found himself on his back, pinned to the ground. He looked up at Hao, not even slightly surprised, but slightly sad instead.

"No! Not again! You will not leave without giving me a straight answer!" Hao's lips pulled back slightly, showing his teeth.

8.) **Axis Powers Hetalia**

Lee tackled the rouge ninja who was about to throw a kunai at Tenten. He grabbed his own kunai and shoved it into the man's head before going to attack another. Lee and his team had been fighting for the better part of the day and were almost finished with the ninja's that had ambushed them. When the last one went down, Lee ran back to his team with a big smile.

"Great job, my youthful students!" Gai shouted with a grin and the good guy pose.

"Yosh!" Lee cried out happily as Tenten smiled and Neji smirked.

Lee turned to Neji then his eyes widened at what he saw. He shouted Neji's name and pushed his friend out of the way as a ball of white light shot towards them. Lee turned to the side to run but it hit his arm.

"Lee!" Neji, Tenten, and Gai said in shock and worry.

Lee looked at his friends in slight fear as his body began to disappear, "I am sorry..." he said, sadly, giving them a smile. He kept his eyes on Neji as he disappeared completely, wanting his last sight to be his secret crush.

For a long time, Lee felt like he was floating in air. Everything was dark around him, to the point that it didn't matter if his eyes were open or not. He closed his eyes in preparation to what was going to happen and just waited.

Suddenly, light burned his eyes though they were closed. He gasped for air he didn't know he needed and fell to hiss knee's. He felt glossed wood under his hands, the same that was like a table. He heard multiple gasps and forced his eyes to open. He blinked and looked around, confused, as he saw multiple men and a few women. All of them looked different, different hair and skin even some dark skinned like Kuma ninja.

A blond man with a stern expression suddenly stood and began speaking angrily at him. Lee blinked in surprised at the language he didn't understand, then it suddenly made sense to his ears.

"Answer me!" The blond man said, "Who are you!"

"Oh!" Lee got off the table and bowed respectfully to the man, "I apologize, my name is Lee, Rock Lee."

"An Asian civilian?" the blond turned to a few similar looking men and two girls, saying, "Why is one of your own here!"

"Not mine." A few of them said before one wearing a pure white military looking suit stepped forward with wide eyes.

"You are Rock Lee?...Do you know a Uzumaki Naruto?" The taller man asked.

"Hm? Yes, I do. Do you know Naruto-kun? Am I near Konoha?" Lee asked, turning to the man completely.

The man somehow looked excited without his expression even changing. He walked forward and grabbed Lee's hand before giving a quick bowing, "It is an honor to meet you!"

"Ah, t-thank you?" Lee blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed yet happy at the same time. He smiled at the man and bowed as well.

"Japan, who is this?" A guy with brown hair and seemingly closed eyes asked.

"Italy, this is Rock Lee, a character from the show Naruto. You can feel it, he feels different from a civilian or a nation." Japan answered.

Lee blinked, confused. He frowned slightly at 'Japan's' words. A show? What did he mean by that? Lee looked down at his hands that were still being held and slowly began to blush again.

"Um...pardon me?" Lee said but his voice was overpowered by another man who wore a strange blue and white outfit.

"Wow! I've seen fanboy Japan but never this much!" South Korea laughed.

Japan glared sharply at the nation then looked back at Lee, saying, "I don't know how you're here or why, but it would be an honor if you would stay with me."

"Thank you...? But...what do you mean by 'Show'?" Lee tilted his head, his long braid swaying against his back.

Japan looked excited once again and began explaining the show then where they were in this 'real' world.

As Japan spoke, Lee's eyes got wider and his skin lost it's color. He pulled his hands out of Japan's grip and clutched the stomach of his outfit.

"Y-...You are joking...right?" Lee said, hoping that this was just a bad joke. But... that white light..and his body had slowly disappeared...

"No, I would not joke of such things." Japan said quickly before finally noticing Lee's distress.

Lee took a step back and looked at the others...the 'nation's' around him. He looked back at Japan and gave him a shaky smile, saying, "Please excuse me, for a moment."

Lee turned and walked to the window. He opened it wide up and breathed in the different air. It wasn't as clean smelling as his home, but he just needed to breathe. He grabbed onto the windowsill tightly and forced his body to stop shaking the best he could. He took another breath, held it, them exhaled quickly. He made himself smile widely then felt the urge to actually smile. He turned and said,

"Alright!" Lee walked back to Japan and bowed, saying, "I would be honored if you would allow me to stay with you while I try to get back home."

"Of course." Japan nodded,

Then North Italy said, "Are you sure? Are you okay, ve?"

Lee nodded to the other country with a smile, "Yes, thank you, but I am fine. A ninja must carry on, no matter what!"

9.) **Ouran High School Host Club**

Lee sighed as he looked out the large window from his window seat. He was only in this room because his friend didn't want to go alone and she was the only one who knew that he was gay. He looked around the room at the different hosts and took notice of the one who was his height with brown hair.

' _That is a girl..._ ' He thought to himself, his training allowing him to see through the 'disguise' easily.

Lee sighed again as a strand of his hair tickled his face. He closed his eyes for a moment then sat up straight. Lee pulled his long hair over his shoulder then undid his braid and shook out his thick black hair before holding his hair tie between his lips and gathering his hair once again. He kept his gaze down in boredom, his eyes lidded in a way that looked sensual as his thick lashes created soft shadows on his high cheek bones. Lee gathered his hair into a high ponytail instead of his usual braid then stopped as he heard someone speak to him.

"Hm?" Lee mumbled as the tie was still in his mouth. His large eyes fully opened as he looked up to see who was speaking to him. It was a girl how had spoken, she stood with two other girls, all of them blushing. The girl who spoke blushed harder and said,

"Um...are you a new host here? May we speak with you?"

Lee's eyes widened and he blushed darkly, "Wha-Oh! Uh-" Lee stopped as the tie fell from his lips. He blushed harder and dropped his hands from his hair to grab it, causing his hair to cascade back down his back and over his shoulders. He looked back at the girls and smiled shyly, making them giggle.

"I-" Lee began before suddenly stopping again as two hands fell onto his shoulders. Lee looked up to see a blond man smiling down at him. The only the call Tamaki.

"I'm sorry my beautiful roses, but this one is still in training, that's why he doesn't have his own space. So if you don't mind his clumsy ways, I'm sure he'd be happy to take care of you!" Tamaki smiled brightly then used his hands to practically pick Lee up, then Lee was pushed into two pairs of arms.

Lee looked up at the ones 'holding' him now and saw the twins. His brows furrowed in concern at their matching grins then they were behind him, pushing him to a table with a few chairs. Lee looked back at his friend, Emily, who looked both surprised and excited, and just knew he'd find no help there.

Lee quickly found himself sitting in a chair next to the girl disguised as a boy, facing the three other girls. He looked at the brown haired girl that he heard was called Haruhi and quietly asked, "...Um, may I ask what is happening?"

"I don't know. Best to just go along with it." Haruhi shrugged with a sigh then gave Lee a smile, "But don't worry, I'm sure Tamaki-sempai will let you go afterwards."

"Ah, thank you very much." Lee smiled innocently, giving Haruhi a little bow, then looked at the girls with the same smile.

"My name is Lee and I am new to this so," Lee bowed the best he could to the girls, "please treat me kindly."

The girls giggled happily.

"Of course!" One chirped while the other said, "You're really cute!" then another asked him, "How did you get your hair so shiny looking?"

Lee blushed softly, running a hand through his hair. He smiled shyly once again and said, "I apologize, it is naturally like this."

"Oh, may we touch it?" One of the girls asked boldly.

"Sure, I do not mind." Lee pulled his hair to one side, allowing the girl to run her fingers through it then laughed innocently as she giggled and said how soft it was, making the other girls touch as well. When they were done, he gathered his hair and put it into the high ponytail that he had originally planned.

Then, with Haruhi with him, they spoke to the girls happily, getting along very well. Unknowingly, more joined their little group as time went on. One of their topics was the school they were in, and it had Lee saying,

"I must say, this school is not what I imagined schools here to look like at all!" Lee said, "I was very, very surprised by how big it was!" he spread his arms as if to emulate how big the school was, making the others laugh.

"Here?" One of the girls said, "Does that mean you're not from here?"

"Oh yes, I come from a small village." Lee gave a half truth, knowing that he wasn't really suposed to talk about Konoha...compared to some places, Konoha was small though, so he wasn't lying, "We only have two schools their, and neither are even close to this size!"

"That's so cute!" She giggled and the other girls nodded.

"Do you miss your village?" Haruhi asked, looking at Lee.

Lee's expression went distance for a moment then he smiled at Haruhi but there was sadness in his smile, "Yes...I miss it very much..." was all he said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something sad for you." The girl who questioned him said.

Lee looked surprised for a moment then smiled so warmly, it looked like he was glowing.

"It is alright, I am fine but, thank you so much for caring about me. That makes me very happy."

The girls blushed brightly and nodded wordlessly.

"It's always nice when someone cares." Haruhi said, smiling as well and Lee smiled back with a happy little nod.

Lee slightly jumped as a hand suddenly fell onto his shoulder. It took quite a bit of him not to grab it and toss the person away on reflex.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the host club is closing up now. You are very welcome to come back again tomorrow." A man with glasses spoke, smiling at the women in an easy manner. Kyouya was his name, if Lee remembered correctly.

The girls nodded with little sad looks and obediently left. Lee took that as his Que to leave as well and look for his friend but when he tried to stand, the hand on his shoulder kept him in the seat. Lee knew he could easily get up and leave without anyone being able to stop him but he stayed instead, sighing quietly. The chair in front of him moved and Tamaki sat down in it quickly. The twins Kaoru and Hikaru stood next to Haruhi, both grinning, then 'Hunny' -or was it Mitsukuni?- sat down next to Lee and the one named 'Mori' -Takashi?- stood behind him.

"Hi!" Hunny said, waving.

"Hello!" Lee smiled at the boy, then saw the pink rabbit that he was holding, "That is a pretty bunny." he added.

"This is Usa-chan!" Hunny said excitedly, "Want to hold her?"

"Sure! I would love to!" Lee held Usa in his arms after Hunny gave it to him. He smiled and nuzzled the soft bunny happily.

Hunny smiled widely, looking at Lee with slight stars in his eyes. He looked up at Mori and grinned. Mori looked down at Hunny and nodded, approving as well.

Tamaki smiled in such a way that it seemed satisfied yet evil in Lee's eyes. Lee looked at Tamaki hesitantly, holding Usa a little closer.

"You're very good at this, why don't you join us?" Tamaki said, leaning his elbows on the table then his head on the backs of his hands.

"No thank you." Lee bowed to Tamaki, then said, "I am afraid that this will interrupt my studies, and I am sure that this time was a fluke. I am not like you people, I am not...host material. I am not handsome at all, or beautiful like Haruhi-san."

10.) **Soul Eater**

Lee smiled as he sat high in a tree. He looked at the bloody moon and raised his hand to it. He wore a full body black catsuit that clung to his lithe body perfectly and wore grey leg warmers that hid his heavy weights. He inhaled the clean air around him then exhaled slowly.

"It seems like I have visitors..." Lee said quietly to himself then looked down to the ground to see seven kids. He smiled softly as they stopped to look around then listened as they spoke to each other.

"Hey, where do you think this guy is?" A boy with blue star shaped hair said.

"I don't know! The map says that he should live around here..." A girl with high up pigtails said, looking at the map she was speaking about.

"Hey Maka, you think he really is just a few years older than us?" A white haired boy questioned.

"...I don't know. With the way Death spoke of him, it doesn't seem like someone so close to our age could be as strong as that..."

"Well-" A black haired woman began before the black haired boy suddenly said, "Dad doesn't lie. He acts stupid, but he doesn't lie."

"You are Death's little boy?" Lee suddenly said, making all of them whip around.

"The fu-uge!" The taller blonde haired woman caught herself from cussing as Lee jumped to the ground. The shorter blonde giggled and said, "Liz! I know what you were going to say!"

"Shut it Patty!"

Lee giggled from the tiny spat and smiled. He looked back at Death's kid, who he remembered to be Death the Kidd. He smiled at the boy, saying, "It is so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you!"

Death the Kidd nodded with a slightly stunned look, "You're very...symmetrical..." the way he said it sounded like such a compliment that Lee slightly blushed.

"Thank you?" Lee said, slightly rubbing his heated cheek with his finger.

"Are you Lee Rock?" The one named Maka asked. Lee turned to the girl and smiled warmly.

"Yes," Lee said, "Now, you were talking about Death speaking of me?"

"Ah, yes. He wants you to come back to the school. He says that interesting things are happening and he thought you would enjoy it." Maka said confidently then grimaced as she added, "And Professor Stein said to hurry back."

Lee snorted then covered his mouth, blushing and laughing at the same time, "P-professor Stein?! O-Oh my, he is a professor now?" Lee laughed harder then smiled brightly.

Maka blushed slightly and nodded. Soul stepped forward and said, "So ya comin back?" at the same time as Black Star saying, "Hey! How do you know Stein anyway?"

"Oh, we have had a few mission's together and we got along so we became friends." Lee said to Black Star then looked at Soul, saying, "And yes, I enjoyed my time alone but when Death calls, you answer it." he shrugged.

"You're not going to fight us?" Black Star asked suspiciously.

"No? Why would I do that?" Lee tilted his head.

"The Professor did that when we had to get him back." Black Star scowled.

Lee giggled and said, "Ah, that sounds like him. I am sure you passed his test though!"

"Anyway, I'm sure Death is expecting us back." Death the Kidd said then looked at Lee, saying, "It would be an honor if you would ride alongside me."

Lee blushed again then gave a short nod, saying, "um, thank you very much."

They walked to the edge of the forest then Lee noticed that there were three bikes waiting. Liz and Patty turned into guns and Kidd put them into his pocket's before offering a hand to Lee to offer him help onto the vehicle. Lee blushed again, feeling slightly flustered by the attention, and confused by it as well.

Soon, they made it across the desert that began when the forest had ended, and made it to Death's school. Lee got off the bike quickly and stretched, glad for the end of the journey as it was now morning. Lee looked up at the laughing sun and smiled before looking at the kids around him. He knew he really shouldn't think of them as kids as he was only eighteen, but they looked like it.

"Well, I better go see Death now." Lee said with a smile.

"Eh, we'll take you. It wouldn't be cool to ditch you now." Soul said, making Lee's smile grow.

"Thank you very much! That is very kind of you." Lee said.

Soul nodded, a hint of red on his cheeks. Maka stepped forward first, saying, "Okay, let's go!"

Lee laughed lightly and followed the girl. They walked to the school then inside. They made their way to Death's office then went inside. Lee smiled fondly as they walked under the archways then made an excited noise as he not only saw Death, but Stein and Spirit too.

"Stein! Spirit!" Lee called out, breaking into a run towards them.

"Lee!" They both said, in different tones, but equally happy. When Lee got to them, he was quickly picked up and hugged tightly by the red head.

"Look at you! You've grown in the last five years!" Spirit set Lee down only for Lee to get hugged/draped over from behind.

"Hello, Lee~" Stein said in a insane sounding tone but Lee knew the man was just really happy.

"What took you so long to come back!?" Spirit continued, now glaring at Lee.

Lee blushed, feeling slightly scolded. He held onto Steins arms like old times and said, "Well, I was not really needed. You were trying to spend more time with your daughter and Stein had left to conduct experiments in his personal lab."

Spirit suddenly got teary and ripped Lee from Stein's arms, hugging Lee tightly again, "No! It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!" He cried dramatically.

Their conversation stopped as Death suddenly coughed into his own hand.

Lee looked at the shinigami and smiled brightly in apology.

"Aw, come here!" Death plucked Lee up and hugged him as well. When Lee was set back down, Death said, "You never called or visited! You had me very worried you know! I swear, you and my little death will drive me crazy one day!"

Lee smiled wider and said, "Oh, your son picked me up, along with his friends. I quite like him, he is a very sweet boy!"

"Oh, you hear that Kidd!?" Death _giggled_ , looking at his son who was now blushing.

"Anyway, great job in finding Lee! I hope he didn't cause any trouble!" Death continued.

"No, he was very polite and came with us easily." Maka stepped in, getting over her surprise at Lee knowing her father.

"MAKA!" Spirit ran to his daughter then fell and cried to himself when Maka side-stepped his hug.

"Oh! So this is the same Maka!" Lee said in surprise, then began to tease, "She is so pretty, I did not think she could be the same one!"

"Hey!" Spirit called out with a mock angry glare

"T-Thank you." Maka said, slightly blushing but smiling.

"I am just telling the truth sweetie, you are a very beautiful girl." Lee smiled kindly then blinked and giggled as Stein draped himself over Lee again.

Maka smiled happily and stood up a little straighter. It never hurt to hear confirmation.


	6. NejiLee

1.) **A drop in the ocean by Ron pope (Requested song)**

Neji stumbled as he walked through the dark streets. He could still taste the alcohol on his tongue, the mind numbing drink giving courage where he would never have it before. He made his way to his team mates apartment and glared at the stares when he got there. He went up the stairs then haltingly knocked on Lee's door. He kept knocking until the door opened.

"Neji?" Lee said, confused, "What...? It is 2 a.m., what are you doing here?"

"Lee..." Neji said, his words slightly overlapping as he continued, "I..I have to..to talk to you."

"Are you drunk?" Lee asked as he smelt that bitter odor. He frowned lightly in confusion then stepped to the side, "Come in, it is cold, and I do not want you getting ill, my friend."

Neji walking into the apartment room, removing his shoe's automatically. His gait surprisingly steady for how much alcohol Lee could smell. Lee took Neji's arm to lead him to the couch but was stopped halfway by Neji suddenly grabbing his own arm.

"Lee!" Neji said, his expression determined even with the slight haze of drunkenness.

"Y-yes?!" Lee said, surprised.

"I-...I hoped...you would realize. I prayed. When I was showed that...destiny wasn't real. I _prayed_ Lee." Neji said, making no sense to Lee, "It was like...wishing for rain while living in Suna."

"Neji...?" Lee said in a questioning tone.

"You are...you are my _sky_ , Lee. " Neji said, giving Lee's arms a slight shake as if that would help Lee understand, "You're the sky I want to fly in..."

Lee suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. Neji's words slowly donning on him. Lee remembered how Neji used to say that he wished that he could fly like a bird, that the sky seemed like heaven to him...but, was he really...? Lee felt almost afraid that he was being mistaken.

"I-...I _love_ you...so much." Neji said, his eyes dropping from Lee's stunned gaze and to his lips. He began to lean down, to kiss the person he had loved, for years.

"Do not." Lee said softly as he could, pressing his hand to Neji's lips, "You are drunk, my dear friend."

"But-" Neji tried to say, his heart dropping in his chest to his stomach.

"No, let us continue in the morning. Trust me, okay?" Lee smiled gently and slowly lead Neji to his bedroom. Lee helped Neji into his bed, removing his clothes then getting a yukata for him, knowing that that was how Neji slept.

"I will see you in the morning, my dear friend." Lee smiled, stroking Neji's hair once before going to sleep on the couch.

In the morning, Lee was woken by the sound of someone throwing up. The sound soon stopped then he heard the sink get turned on. Lee smiled and got up, getting a glass of water and some aspirin for Neji. He walked to the bathroom and softly knocked.

"I have salvation." Lee teased, he was used to this from the times Tenten went out drinking with the other girls. She always crashed at his home for some reason.

The door slowly opened and Neji stood there with a blank expression. Lee looked at Neji and took note of the small things, how Neji's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the door, how little Neji was actually breathing, and the tense muscles around his lips and eyes.

"Here." Lee said, handing Neji the aspirin and glass.

Neji took the pill, surprisingly obedient for now. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn't looking at Lee's eyes at all, to shamed by what had happened.

"Neji?" Lee asked then smiled when Neji's eyes automatically met his own.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Neji stayed quiet for a moment, thinking on whither he should lie or not. He pressed his lips together in a frown and slowly nodded. He couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Good." Lee said before leaning forward and kissed Neji's lips softly. He smiled widely, saying, "I would have kissed you last night but I would have tasted the alcohol. So that would not have been a good idea."

Neji's eyes were wide as he looked at Lee. Suddenly, he swooped down and captured Lee's lips hard, practically yanking Lee tightly against his body. He felt Lee laugh against his lips and felt his own lips curve into a smile.

"I love you too Neji!" Lee squealed happily.

2.) **Untitled**

Lee gasped in pain as his back hurt enough to bring tears to his eyes. He tensed on reflex then quietly yelped as it brought more pain. Lee would not be taken by the pain though, he was expecting Neji soon and knew that he couldn't let his friend see him like this. Especially since Lee had only left the hospital two days ago. The Chunin Exams might be over but the village needed help and Lee was only a liability, no longer qualified to be a ninja...

Lee bit his lip in anger, cursing himself. He didn't curse Gaara for the agony of his dream being ripped away, but at himself for not being strong enough to protect his dream.

Lee suddenly heard a knocking on his front door and felt slightly panicked. He still couldn't move! His arm and leg trembled as his back spasm again in pain, but Lee called out anyway, forcing the pain from his voice.

"C...Coming!" Lee said and made himself stand after grabbing his crutches. He forced himself to hobble to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw that it was Neji standing there, looking bored. It made Lee smile.

Lee slowly unlocked his door and opened it, saying, "Hello my friend! I am sorry you had to make such a trip to my home."

"It's only ten minutes away, walking." Neji said with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"True!" Lee smiled then moved backwards. He suddenly gasped and stumbled as his back spasm again. He bit his lip hard and trembled in pain.

"Lee!" Neji stepped forward, quickly catching Lee before his team mate could fall. In his chest, his heart had stopped for a moment in worry but he glared at the other leaf-nin, saying, "Idiot! Why aren't you laying down?!"

"ah-hehe, It is fine, Neji. It does not hurt that mu-"

"Liar!" Neji said, interrupting Lee. Without asking if he could, Neji picked Lee up bridal style, taking note that Lee was surprisingly light without his weights. He walked to Lee's bedroom and gently set Lee on the bed. When he began to pull back, Neji turned his head to look at Lee and found that he was closer than he thought. Then he was graced with a -to him- loving smile.

Lee smiled gently yet happily at Neji. He raised his hand and took Neji's hand softly, saying, "Thank you Neji. I really am so lucky to have such a dear friend like you."

Neji felt his ears begin to burn and the blush threaten to spread to his cheeks. He looked away for a moment then felt his lips begin to twitch into a smile.

3.) **Untitled**

Their heavy breathing echoed in the training area. Neji and Lee were the only ones there as Tenten had left after training, and Gai-sensei had said that he had a challenge to create. Still, though Lee was probably thinking that this was just another sparring session, Neji had an ulterior motive. He wanted to beat Lee, without using his clan jutsu, and when that happened he would...

He had to beat Lee.

Lee laughed as he dodged one of Neji's attacks. His heart was pounding in excitement and his cheeks were flushed from the exercise. Even his eyes were glittering like a moonless night sky, it made Neji's breath catch and almost falter on an attack.

Neji pushed himself harder, attacking Lee faster. His eyes sought any weakness that he could use against Lee. When he finally found it, he wasted no time.

Lee gasped as he was pinned to the ground. He looked up at Neji to pout but conceded his defeat but something made him stop, or really, something in Neji's eyes made him stop. Lee felt his mouth go dry at the fire in Neji's pearl eyes. He didn't know what the fire was from or for but Lee could feel it burn. After a moment, Lee opened his mouth but Neji began speaking.

"Lee... I promised myself that if I could defeat you without using my clans kekkigenkai...I would confess."

"C-Confess? Confess what...?" Lee asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from Neji's.

"That I love you." Neji said, his ears suddenly burning. The red color traveled to his cheeks and was seconds away from spreading onto his entire face, "I've been in love with you for years."

Lee gaped at Neji, his mind going blank yet rushing with thoughts at the same time. What? Neji was...in love with...him? Lee couldn't believe it. He almost wanted to ask Neji to repeat it, just to make sure, but instead, he said,

"You...you love me? Are you...sure?" Lee felt his heart begin to beat faster in his chest and his cheeks burn to match Neji's. Oh gods, he hoped that this wasn't some cruel joke.

"Idiot! Why would I-" Neji's entire face went red as he glared at Lee. He suddenly cupped Lee's face and swooped down, kissing Lee hard with everything he had.

Lee whimpered at the bruising kiss but was not angry at it. His heart beat tripled in speed as he kissed back without a thought. He reached with his free hand and gripped Neji's shirt, pulling him further down to continue the kiss longer.

' _Finally..._ ' was the only thought going through both of their minds.

4.) **Untitled**

Neji and Lee ran through the hallways. Lee looked back to the civilian guards chasing them and bit his lip. Lee sped up, knowing that they couldn't face the people, not that Lee even wanted to. He hated fighting civilian's.

They turned a corner quickly and Neji was the first to spot it. His eyes honed in on a door and he put on a burst of speed to get to it first. He opened it quickly, registered that it was a broom closet and got in, turning at the last moment to grab Lee and yank him in as well.

Lee stifled a yelp as he was pulled and barely grabbed the handle to close the door behind him. His back hit Neji's chest and Lee couldn't help but to blush. He made to step forward, away, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. Lee felt arms wrap around him and pull him tightly to Neji's firm chest. Lee bit his lip to stop any noise coming from his lips.

For a long moment, Lee couldn't think about anything other than how warm Neji felt against his back. How consumed Lee felt, wrapped in those strong arms. He struggled not to just sink against his team mate, knowing that it wouldn't be right. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, the scent of heady earth surrounding him, like the ground after a fresh rain. The scent tickled his nose pleasantly and his heart sped up in his chest.

Suddenly, Lee felt cold air on his neck. He could hear Neji slowly inhaling a long breath and hold it for a few moment's. Lee's heart jumped in his chest and for a second, he had the traitorous thought that Neji might be smelling his scent. Lee closed his eye's, wanting to enjoy that thought, even though he knew it was wrong.

"Lee..." Neji's voice echoed in Lee's ear, making him shiver.

Lee made a little noise of question, feeling like he couldn't actually speak. He gasped softly as Neji's arms tightened around him. His hands went up and gripped Neji's, now feeling like he could barely breathe. He began to turn his head but Neji's whisper of "No..." stopped him.

"Lee..." Neji whispered again but then stopped.

Lee waited anxiously for Neji to continue. His breath hitched as he suddenly felt lips press against his neck and the scent of wet earth became thicker. Lee's skin prickled at the feeling and he wanted more. Without thinking, he tilted his head, giving Neji more room to do what he wished.

Lee gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the door, his hands going up to make sure he didn't hit it hard on accident. Neji's body pressed against his back completely, making him feel everything. A whimper escaped Lee's lips as Neji began kissing and biting his neck hard.

"N-Neji!" Lee gasped out, his voice quiet but surprised and slightly aroused as well.

"I'm sorry...but I," Neji whispered heavily, his mouth still against Lee's neck. He slipped his arms around Lee again, but his hands slid over Lee's body, touching, caressing, "I need..."

Neji suddenly forced Lee turn around and kissed him full on the lips, hard.

5.) Untitled

Lee sighed as he leaned against the cave wall. Him and Neji were trapped thanks to a cave in, but they knew that they were going to get help soon. Or, at least, Lee hoped they were. The only other option was...but Lee felt to exhausted, and knew that his wounds were to numerous. They had been fighting for so long... Suddenly, help seemed like it wasn't so sure.

Lee looked at Neji, who was sitting across the -not that wide cave-, looking just as exhausted. Lee looked down at the ground for a few seconds and felt it in his chest, they weren't going to receive help. At least, not soon enough... Lee smiled wryly and softly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked, not mocking, only curious.

"Nothing is funny, I was just thinking."

"A dangerous thing." Neji teased, cracking a slight smile.

Lee giggled and nodded in acceptance of the tease, happy with it. He looked up again, straight into Neji's eyes and said, "We have been team mates for a very long time, have we not?"

Neji looked slightly curious as to what Lee was getting at but nodded, saying, "About five years now."

"Yes, and those years were wonderful." Lee smiled warmly, "Those years taught me something very valuable... The warmth of friendship and...the bliss of love."

"Love? You're speaking of Haruno, correct?" Neji raised an eyebrow. He thought that Lee realized that Sakura didn't love him that way. Something within him tensed at the thought that Lee still...loved...Sakura.

"Oh...no, not Sakura-chan. I do not think I ever- no, I know I never loved her in that way. My heart had been claimed long before I met her, in such a way that not even I knew that he had claimed it." Lee let his eyes wander as he couldn't bring himself to look at Neji anymore without feeling choked.

"He?" Neji questioned without wanting to. His chest felt tight and the muscles in his arms twitched with the need to hit something.

"Yes... I believe I must confess something to you, my dear Neji."

Neji immediately noticed how Lee used his name instead of saying 'friend' like he usually would. His eyes snapped to Lee's and he slightly frowned when he saw that Lee wasn't looking at him but around him instead. He made a slight sound for Lee to go on, feeling slightly on edge.

"I..." Lee took in a soft breath and nodded to himself, "I love you, Neji. Simple as that... I have loved you for a very long time, longer than I realize." Lee finally locked eyes with Neji and smiled warmly, "That is all I wanted to say."

Neji stared wide eyed at his team mate, the one his thoughts were always torn about -Lee was always to cute but it wasn't right to think that way, not when Lee didn't know-. His chest no longer felt tight but hot instead, as did his face. His arms still twitched but not to hit, he didn't know what though. He made a low noise of confusion as Lee stood, something feeling wrong now.

"Lee...why are you telling me this now." Neji said, the tightness suddenly returning, accompanied by what felt like ice in his chest.

"I did not think that I could do this happily without telling you my precious secret first." Lee's body trembled hard as he forced himself to stand and he was slightly thankful that he lost his weights hours ago. He smiled shakily, tiredly at Neji and said, "I really do love you, so very much..." before turning to the thick rock wall, ignoring the way fresh blood dripped from his reopened wounds.

"Lee-!" Neji tried to get himself to stand as well but his legs threatened to refuse him, "Dammit, what are you doing!?"

"Saving you." Lee whispered, then his skin turned red and his chakra became visible around him. Blood flowed from his wounds now but Lee continued to ignore it and instead, attacked the rock wall.

"LEE!"

6.) **Untitled**

Lee smiled as he sat in his comfy chair, surrounded by pillows to make sure that his back didn't hurt. He was knitting, a hobby he had taken up when he found out his special news. His fingers worked quickly and effortlessly and it was calming. His eyes were watching the slow increase of soft pink yarn. The sound of the front door opening had Lee glancing towards it then smiling. He set his work aside and said,

"Welcome home, Neji-koi."

Neji smiled tiredly yet it was genuinely happy. He walked over to his 'wife' and placed a slow, deep kiss on Lee's lips.

"I'm home." Neji said quietly before kneeling and pressing a kiss to Lee's large belly. His lips stretched into a bigger smile as he felt movement inside then slowly rested his ear against Lee's belly, to listen.

"We have missed you, love. This little one has been kicking up a fuss without her daddy around." Lee smiled, his voice teasing but so loving.

Neji froze then slowly grinned. He leaned up enough to kiss Lee again while his hands gently rubbed Lee's stomach. He looked down at Lee's stomach afterwards, his eyes filled with wonder, excitement, and love as he whispered, "Our little girl..."

Then he pressed another kiss to Lee's rounded stomach.

7.) **Untitled**

Neji didn't have his eyes on the night sky, or even on the forest surrounding him and his team mates, though he knew he should. The sounds of his team sleeping filled the little clearing that they were staying in for the night, no one had a tent as the night was warmer than normal.

Though the sky an the moon was truly beautiful that night, Neji had his eyes on something he thought looked even more stunning. Well, someone he thought looked more stunning. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lee's slumbering expression, enchanted by how sweet and innocent he looked while asleep.

Neji barely realized that his hand was moving to brush Lee's hair from his face, just so he could see more. He froze as Lee's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, but after a second, instead of breaking it, Lee pulled. Neji fell forward and found himself above Lee as Lee cuddled his entire arm. Neji felt his face burn and his palms begin to sweat but kept quiet. He stared at Lee from his close position and noticed that he could smell something sweet and thick, like honey. Neji's heart thumped in his chest as he slowly leaned closer to Lee. He inhaled slowly and realized that the honey smell came from Lee...it was mouthwatering.

"...Lee..." Neji whispered, trying to keep himself calm and not wake anyone else up.

"Lee...!" He whispered again then felt his breath catch in his throat.

Lee had slowly opened his sleep dazed eyes only half way and smiled so warmly at him.

"Neji..." Lee said, his voice slightly throaty from sleep. Neji wasn't even surprised by the sharp pulse of arousal that rushed inside him, but he was surprised as Lee just closed his eyes again and cuddled again him.

Neji swallowed roughly, his arms filled with Lee now. His face got redder and his heart pounded embarrassingly hard in his chest, but he didn't want to pull away. He wanted to hold Lee tighter and keep their bodies pressed together. His heart suddenly skipped as Lee buried his face against Neji's chest, making Neji's only thought be on how cute Lee was.

Finally, Neji couldn't take it anymore and he held Lee tightly to him. His grip only tightened further as Lee sighed in content and Neji buried his face in Lee's hair, inhaling deeply.

8.) **Untitled**

Lee sighed in sadness as he looked at the clear blue sky. He sat on the roof of his school's building, his knee's pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around the limbs. He was biting his lip, had been for a good five minutes now. He was slightly glad that his friend wasn't at the roof yet as his class was on the other side of the school. Yet at the same time, Neji's absence meant that Lee couldn't stop thinking about those people who confronted him that day.

Lee removed his thick framed glasses and buried his face into his knee's. The cruel words of 'Nerd', 'Fag', and 'Freak' still echoing in his ears. Really...just because he liked his own gender, did not mean that he was unworthy to be human! Though, if it was just insults to his own person, Lee could handle it...but now, that were saying that he was... _poisoning_ his dear friend! He would never... _poison_ Neji!

Lee chomped down on his lower lip, ignoring the sudden taste of blood that violated his taste buds. He forced his head harder against his knee's, the pain of his knee's digging into his cheeks making him feel slightly better.

"Hey, stop that." Neji's voice made Lee flinch in surprise and he felt a familiar hand slip into his braided hair and gently pull. Lee followed the gentle tugging, though slightly reluctant, and looked at his dear friend.

Neji's eyes immediately focused on Lee's bleeding lip and he knelt down without a thought. He reached out and gently pried Lee's teeth from the lip then looked into Lee's eyes, saying, "What happened."

Lee struggled not to bite his lip again, knowing that the tone in Neji's voice would not let him walk away from this conversation. He looked away from Neji's intense gaze and said, "I have just been locked in my thoughts, my dear friend." Lee gave a little strained smile.

"What happened." Neji repeated, gently yet firmly gripping Lee's chin.

"I..." Lee looked away again, "...Why are we friends?..."

"What?" Neji's eyebrows furrowed in startled surprise.

"You are the cool one, the popular man in this school, and I am just the...gay nerd. Surely, you would be better off just ignoring me, correct?" Lee's voice was sad but he still tried to smile. He even tried to move away but Neji gripped Lee's chin slightly tighter.

"Idiot!" Neji said, glaring at his long time friend, "I don't care about that crap, and neither should you!"

Lee's eyes widened and he suddenly looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. A sudden pull forward had Lee stumbling into Neji arms, but his chin was still in Neji's grasp. Then, he felt warmth on his lips, a pressure he didn't think he would ever feel in this type of situation. Lee could only stare with wide eyes as Neji pulled away after the kiss.

"That's why I stay." Neji said, looking into Lee's eyes, unafraid, "That's why I will always stay."

9.) **Untitled**

Neji waited in the clearing furthest from the branch and main house, waiting eagerly for his personal bird. He paced back and forth, wondering if he was to early, or worse, missed him all together. The six year old began pacing faster, feeling distressed.

"Neji!" An excited call had Neji whipping around, looking at the wall that isolated the Hyuuga complex. He grinned as he saw his personal bird climbing over the wall.

"Lee!" Neji called back, his smile bright and excited. He ran over to help Lee get over, and just in time. He heard Lee yelp then saw him slip from the top of the wall and got there just in time to catch him. His heart raced as he stared at Lee's surprised then happy expression. He opened his mouth to say something but swiftly forgot as Lee somehow lunged himself at Neji while still being held. Neji felt his hear skip as he felt those small arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Thank you Neji!" Lee said, hugging Neji tightly from his position. He pulled away after a moment then tilted his head, making his braided hair sway, "Neji? Why is your face so red?...Are you sick?!" Lee's voice and expression became concerned.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Neji said, quickly setting Lee down, "Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

Lee was immediately distracted as he thought of what to do. He crossed his arms and tilted his head cutely in thought. Suddenly, he made a happy sound and focused on Neji again, not noticing the little dazed and lovestruck expression on his friends face.

"Let us go out!"

"O-out?!" Neji stuttered slightly, blushing. He couldn't help it, his special bird was asking him to take him out. Then Neji felt almost crushing disappointment, "I can't...branch children are not allowed to leave without permission..."

Lee frowned then took Neji's hand, "That is not right! It is like you are locked up in here, I do not like it!" Lee bit his lip, looking down as he held Neji's hand tighter, "I...I wanted to show you my favorite places..."

Neji felt his heart race again when Lee grabbed him hand. He couldn't help but to notice how small and soft Lee's hand was. He suddenly looked up as Lee spoke and Neji wanted to go out. He wanted to see the places that made his pretty bird happy.

"...Okay." Neji found himself saying, "Let's go."

"What?" Lee looked at Neji in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes." Neji smiled and looked at the tree that Lee used to climb back over the wall that kept the Hyuuga houses isolated, "We'll have to use your way though."

"Okay!" Lee said excitedly and pulled Neji to the tree, "let us go! We will have a lot of fun, I swear!"

"I know." Neji said, his heart beating quickly again at Lee's so very pretty smile.

10.) **Untitled**

Lee raced to the cafe where he was supposed to meet his friends. He knew he was late but he hadn't noticed how late it had gotten with he was getting ready. Lee spotted the cafe they were meant to meet at and smiled widely. He ran into the relaxed restaurant and spotted his friends immediately. His heart warmed in his chest as he saw Tenten and her girlfriend, Sakura, then his own boyfriend. Lee's smile turned loving even as he saw the subtle movement's that Neji made, signalling to those who knew him well that he was impatient and worried.

Lee slowly made his way over to them, making a shushing motion when the girls noticed him. Lee tried to surprise his boyfriend but gasped as he was suddenly grabbed right when he was behind Neji. Lee found himself in Neji's lap with Neji looking down at him, half amused and half stern.

"Hehe...I love you?" Lee smiled, his tone slightly teasing though he meant his words.

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes but his lips twitched into a smile. He tilted Lee's head up and kissed those lips softly before saying, "I love you too, but I'm still irritated."

"I am sorry! I did not know that I was running so late!" Lee immediately said, looking apologetic, "I was caught up in getting ready..."

Neji chuckled and shook his head, "Of course you did." the Hyuuga smiled and kissed Lee again.

"Alright, enough with the PDA! Let's order!" Tenten said while her head was resting on Sakura's shoulder. She held Sakura tighter as the pink haired girl sat in between her legs. She smiled as she heard Sakura giggle but slightly pouted at her words.

"Please, like you don't do the same." Sakura teased but turned her head and pecked Tenten's cheek, "Let them show their love, it's cute."

"...You're cuter." Tenten mumbled.

Lee laughed and wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders. He cuddled to Neji's chest and said, "I think that my life could not get any more perfect than it is now."

"Oh?" Neji said with a fond smile, looking down at Lee, "Why's that?"

"I have my special person and my special friends with me." Lee said with a blissful smile, "We have all found love and our love has been returned, how could life not be perfect?"

"Hm, I see your point." Neji chuckled, then gently captured Lee's lips again.


	7. KakaLee

1.) **Love Never Dies by Andrew Llyod Webber**

Lee wiped away some of the sweat dripping from his forehead as he paused in his training. He breathed out steadily then continued his curl ups while hanging from a tree. He spread his legs just slightly to center himself better then continued, whispering

"1,296, 1,297, 1,298, 1,299..."

"Yo." A familiar voice came from seemingly no where, making Lee stop and just hang so he could see who was talking.

"Kakashi!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes widening. He scrambled to get down from the tree but fell instead. Just as he slipped, strong arms wrapped around him, stopping him from hitting the ground. Lee blushed at Kakashi's chuckle and gave a shy smile.

"Hello, Lee..." Kakashi said, his voice affectionate, "It's been a long time..."

Lee blushed a little darker and nodded, "Y-yes," he giggled a little nervously, feeling his heart flutter, "You still make my heart do funny things in my chest." he admitted.

Kakashi chuckled warmly and held his little love closer to his chest, "Good, I never want you to lose that feeling."

Lee smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, knowing from previous experience that he wouldn't be put down any time soon. His smile grew as he lay his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He giggled softly as he felt cloth covered lips kiss his head then sigh against it, making his hair shift.

"I have missed you dearly, Kashi-kun..." Lee whispered then slowly lifted his head. He looked at Kakashi and gently touched the mask the man almost always wore, saying, "May I?"

"'Course." Kakashi said

Lee blushed, his heart thumping in anticipation like always when he removed Kakashi's mask. As he pulled down the mask, his breath hitched as he was graced with Kakashi's loving smile. Lee blushed darker and leaned forward, gently kissing those soft looking lips.

Kakashi chuckled against Lee's lips, thinking, ' _Still cute..._ ' as he slightly tilted his head to give Lee a real kiss. He felt Lee shivered against him, and held Lee tighter as Lee wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. Kakashi nipped at Lee's lips, chuckling again at Lee's little squeak then gently pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth. He growled in his chest at Lee's soft moan and held him even tighter.

Lee gasped as Kakashi's grasp got tighter. He clutched onto the back of Kakashi's jounin jacket and wrapped his his legs around Kakashi's waist instead of letting them just hang.

"Kashi-koi~" Lee gasped softly

"Yes?" Kakashi teased.

Lee smiled and pecked Kakashi's revealed lips again, saying, "Silly" in a fond manner.

2.) **Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory (really I just took the words 'I'm only human' and put them in a naughty light.)**

"I'm only human, Lee." Kakashi said walking, no, _stalking_ towards Lee.

"Kakashi-san?" Lee said, confused, not understanding what the older man was doing.

Lee backed up with each step Kakashi took and found himself standing with a wall to his back. He bit his lip, pressing himself harder against the wall. He glanced around, taking notice that there was no other exit in the bedroom besides the door behind Kakashi. The music in the other room was still blasting and Lee could barely hear the people thet were enjoying the raging party outside the soundproof room.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked quietly, "What did you want to talk about?" he continued feeling a little warm under his spandex.

Kakashi let his palms hit the wall on either side of Lee's head, trapping Lee between his arms. His eye burned like molten lava as he stared at Lee. His voice was husky as he said

"I don't want to talk..."

"But-"

"Shh," Kakashi placed his finger against Lee's mouth, quieting him. His revealed eye was focused on Lee's lips as he slowly stroked the petal soft flesh. He other hand slowly went up to his mask.

Lee blushed softly as his lips felt slightly tingly as Kakashi seemed to trace his them. His mind was refusing to wrap around what was happening, and for some reason, he wasn't pushing Kakashi away. He watched as Kakashi slowly hook his free fingers in his mask and subconsciously licked his lips, tasting the rough pads of the older man's fingers. A hot shiver racked his body as Kakashi's stare turned from hungry, to starving.

Kakashi ripped down his mask, causing Lee to gasp, then slammed his lips against Lee's. He kissed Lee intensely, the hand that had been tracing Lee's mouth, moved to cup the back of Lee's head.

"W-wha-why?"

"I'm only human. I can only take so much of you teasing me. Making me crave your body."

3.) **All Around Me by Flyleaf**

Lee gasped for air as he was knocked to the ground. He couldn't help but to shiver as his lover pinned him with his body. Still he grinned up at the older man and bucked up, throwing the man off him.

"You can not keep me down, 'Kashi-koi!" Lee giggled, getting to his feet again.

Kakashi chuckled, answering back, "We'll just see about that."

The spar was more like a game of cat and mouse, with Kakashi chasing Lee, trying to capture him for longer than just a few moments. Lee laughed as Kakashi dropped down in front of him and quickly turned on his heel to get away. He squeaked and laughed again as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground.

"Caught you~" Kakashi whispered against Lee's ear, making the boy shivered.

"Mhmm~" Lee hummed, "What are you going to do with me then~?"

"Whatever I want." Kakashi said before laying Lee down on his back and taking his place above the other nin.

Lee smiled up at Kakashi and reached up towards him. He let his fingers trail up Kakashi's neck and into his hair before trailing them back down, over Kakashi's closed eye then hooking then in that mask and slowly pulled it down.

"Hi..." Lee said breathlessly as he looked at his lovers face. His breath caught in his throat as Kakashi grinned and said, "Hey." to him.

Lee shivered as he breathed in deeply, loving the way that Kakashi made everything seem so much... _more_. Like even the air he breathed seemed to carry more life, make him feel more alive. Lee reached up and stroked Kakashi's cheek before the older man took his hand and held it tightly. His breath caught again as Kakashi leaned down.

"I love you..." Kakashi whispered against Lee's ear and was awarded with Lee's beautiful smile.

"and I love _you_." Lee whispered back before Kakashi gently captured his lips, sending his heart to the sky with the birds.

4.) **Wicked Game by Three Days Grace**

He didn't want to love him.

He didn't want to dream of him.

He was disgusting for even thinking of the boy in such light. He was to...innocent acting. Even though he knew that none of them were.

So the dreams did come. And so did the fire. The burning in his body, in his soul. The need for Konoha's 'beautiful' green beast. He really was beautiful though, in his own way. Such a bright smile, and an even brighter heart. Something that wasn't common in ninja today. He loved that he met someone like him, but at the same time he hated. He hadn't wanted to fall in love.

It was a wicked thing the Lee could do, to make Kakashi dream of him, to make him want more of those moment's when they would 'accidentally' meet. So much that those moment's actually became daily and Lee had told him he always looked forward to seeing him. Kakashi felt foolish with his desire, but that didn't stop him.

They were ninja's, so Kakashi knew that they could die at any time on a mission. It was obvious to him, why he shouldn't fall in love, especially with Konoha's very own Taijutsu only user... Lee's chance of dying was higher than most others.

Still that didn't stop him. It didn't stop Kakashi from going to Lee's apartment in the dead of the night and surprising the boy by knocking on the window. It didn't stop him from entering Lee's room when Lee opened the window for him... It didn't stop him from giving up and pulling down his mask to kiss Lee right there, his tired but happy gaze tempting him.

What did make him pause, if only for a moment, was Lee kissing him back. After that moment of pause passed, Kakashi picked Lee up and kissed him harder. He walked over to the bed and lay Lee upon it, never separating from the kiss.

"I...I have never felt this way." Lee said, his hand going over to his heart. He giggled and smiled at Kakashi, saying, "My heart is beating so fast!"

Kakashi grinned down at Lee and kissed the boy hard again before whispering, mostly to himself, "What a wicked thing to say..."

5.) **Army of Love by Kerli**

" _Kakashi-kun_!" Lee whispered, horrified.

Without thinking, Lee dashed to Kakashi's side, placing himself between the shuriken and Kakashi's body. Lee covered his face and chest quickly and bit his lip against any sound of pain as he felt the sharp weapons dig into his body.

" Are you alright?" Kakashi asked quickly, looking back at Lee. He felt a sense of worry form out of no where but then shook it away, not knowing why he should worry. He knew the chunin could take care of himself.

Lee grinned, only turning his head to look at Kakashi. He made sure that none of the shuriken were shown. He didn't want Kakashi to know what he just did.

"Yosh! Do not worry Hatake-san! I will take care of those enemy nin!" Lee rushed away from Kakashi, quickly grabbing a few of the weapons from his body and throwing them at their enemies.

Lee had not been able to help himself. He just loved Kakashi so much, he knew he shouldn't but he did. That was why he did it, why he allowed the shuriken pierce his body. Lee felt himself smile grimly as the enemy ninja were quickly killed. He looked down at his front and his smile turned pained.

It hurt, now that he had the time to feel the wounds in his body. He was losing blood quickly too, he knew because his entire front was coated in the life liquid and he felt dizzy. Out of no where, Lee felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see team seven's sensei. Lee smiled.

"Lee-" Kakashi cut himself off, noticing how pale the boy looked. His eye narrowed and he quickly turned Lee to see the damage. His visible eye widened at all the blood and he quickly picked Lee without another thought.

"Sakura!" He called for his pink haired former-student, causing the girl to look to them then gasp.

"Lee!" She cried, quickly running over to help any way she could, her hands already turning green as she got her chakra ready to heal.

Lee could barely hear them now but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was being held by his secret love, his heart skipped a few beats in his chest.

6.) **Happy Together by Filter**

Kakashi stared out the widow of his apartment, thinking, just thinking. He was thinking of one thing, one person in general. He couldn't get that person out of his head, hadn't been able to for months now. Ever since that day...that night...

He felt himself throb almost painfully and grimaced, hating himself for having such thoughts about someone who was so young. But he couldn't seem to help it, thinking of Rock Lee. Every thought that went through his mind was of the energetic boy. Thoughts of them together, in body and in mind. Together in...marriage.

Kakashi felt himself blush at the image of Lee walking towards him in a wedding gown.

"I shouldn't be...tainting his image so much. Even if it's just in my mind..." Kakashi mumbled to himself, even though a rush of happiness overflowed in him.

Suddenly, his gaze caught a familiar figure, running in the crowd below his apartment window. His breath hitched slightly as he watched the cute boy jump about excitedly, and he felt the urge to go down there and wrap Lee up in his arms. He wanted to hold the taijutsu user and keep the boy all to himself, just in-case anyone else noticed his cuteness.

Kakashi sighed, "When did I become so...possessive?" he shook his head at himself then chuckled.

"But...," he smiled grimly at himself "I don't want to see myself with anyone else now."

7.) **Untitled (Not based off a song)**

Lee huffed as he struggled to open Kakashi's door with one arm. He looked at the half asleep, completely drunk man and still had to smile.

"Kakashi-san" he said quietly "I need your keys, your home is locked."

Lee could barely hear Kakashi's mumble of "Left pocket". He nodded and pushed his hand into the pant pocket, finding the keys quickly. He made a little happy sound and opened the door. He practically dragged Kakashi into the hallway, and gently kicked the door closed.

"Alright! Almost to your room now-ah!" Lee yelped as Kakashi moved, overbalancing Lee until they fell to the ground. He landed with a grunt then oofed as Kakashi landed right on top of him.

"Hehe" Kakashi chuckled drunkenly before mumbling "Sorry" and trying to get up.

"It is alri-yipe!" Lee blushed darkly as he yelped.

He bit back a whimper as Kakashi's knee ground against his groin harshly. His legs immediately trembled but he tried to ignore that. It simply would NOT be right to acknowledge what he just felt. His newly acquired friend was drunk after all! His inner argument was interrupted by a deep chuckle.

"Cute...was always so cute though..." Kakashi slurred quietly, yet he was staring at Lee intensely.

"Wh-what?" Lee blushed then shook his head and giggled nervously "Ehehe, please Kakashi-san. We need to get up to get you to bed." he smiled.

Kakashi grinned lazily under his mask and nodded slowly. He got up, pulling Lee with him,

"Yes" he said, "let's get to bed..." this time it was him dragging Lee to his bedroom. Lee barely stepped inside before Kakashi pushed him up against the now closed door and kissed him.

Lee gasped, pressing harder against the door in shock. His cheeks burnt a bright red color as he felt Kakashi's lips on his own. Real lips too, not just cloth covered ones! He moaned as he suddenly tasted Kakashi's tongue in his mouth. He shuddered in pleasure and gripped Kakashi's shirt tightly.

Kakashi gripped Lee's hips tightly, yanking the boy to him, pressing his erection against Lee's stomach. He groaned into Lee's mouth, his hazy brain filled with need, the need to have this boy who he had been watching for so long. His ears tingled as he heard Lee whimper and the tingle went straight down to his groin, making him throb. Kakashi picked Lee up quickly and walked to his bed, laying the younger boy down and quickly taking his place above him.

"We're on the bed now..." Kakashi grinned, pulling back even as his hands felt up Lee's trembling, needy body.

8.) **Beautiful day by DJV melody (Requested Song)**

"I'm in love, it's a beautiful day. I'm in love, it's a beautiful way." Lee sang happily as he skipped across the kitchen. He was making dinner for his husband, his favorites of course. Which actually took a long time to figure out as he didn't want him to figure out what he was doing. But Lee hoped he would like the salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant that he made.

"I don't care what the weather might say, it's a beautiful day." Lee giggled, still singing along with the radio as he checked the food. He span around and smiled widely as he saw Kakashi staring at him from the doorway. Lee blushed softly and grabbed plates and bowls for the food before turning back to the stove.

His smile grew as he heard Kakashi walk to him then felt those strong arms wrap around him.

"I've met you, I'm never blue. Close my eyes, and my wishes come through. Need you so, you'll never know. Come with me, it's a beautiful day." Lee's voice went soft as Kakashi leaned over him to look at what he was making. He felt a rush of giddiness as Kakashi hummed in subtle happiness.

Lee smiled brightly as Kakashi held him closer. He lay his head back on the older mans chest and kept singing, "I do believe if I try, I do believe I can fly. Fall through a hole in the sky. Say you'll catch me~"

Kakashi chuckled and leaned down. He pulled his mask off his face and kissed Lee's lips gently before saying, "Always."

9.) **Untitled, not based off a song**

"Kashi! Kashi!" Lee yelled, running into his home, almost falling to the floor as he searched for his husband.

"Kakashi!" He yelled again, frantic, then suddenly found himself wrapped in familiar strong arms.

"What! What's wrong!?" Kakashi said quickly, his voice hard but tinged with worry, even more so when he saw that Lee was crying. But then he was confused as Lee smiled so brightly.

"It stuck!" Lee quickly said, "It stuck Kashi-koi!"

"Stuck?...You don't mean?" Kakashi's voice was hesitant, yet buried beneath the hesitance was hope.

"Yes! I am finally pregnant!" Lee laughed, his cheeks aching from smiling so wide.

Kakashi stared wide eyed for a few moments, then suddenly shouted, "Yes!"

He picked Lee up and swung him around before quickly kissing him deeply after ripping his mask down. He wrapped his other arm back around Lee's waist while the other was under his backside, keeping him up.

Lee laughed happily into the kiss them put everything he had into it, wrapping his arms around his lover and husband's neck. He hummed then pulled back and smiled so brightly as he said, "We are going to have a baby...our own family Kakashi-koi."

Kakashi smiled at Lee's happy tears and even had some of his own in his eyes as he nodded, saying, "Yes...we really are."

10.) **Untitled**

Lee moaned as he was pushed against their bedroom wall, his hands pinned to keep him from moving away. He looked back and grinned at his lover, his eyes seductive and his mouth plump and red from their previous fierce kissing.

"How do you want me today, Kashi-koi~?" Lee purred then mewled as the older man attacked the back of his neck with teeth and tongue.

Kakashi pressed himself against Lee's back, pushing his erection against Lee's bare backside as he bit and licked at the back of Lee's neck. He chuckled and slowly nipped his way to Lee's ear, whispering huskily,

"I want you on your back, bound to the bed. Spread open so I can see everything..."

Lee whimpered, the image making his knees weak. He loved it, he loved that Kakashi always knew how to make him ache for it. He rocked his hip, rubbing his backside against the thick erection pressing against him.

"Please..." Lee moaned, "I want that. I want it so badly!"

Lee gasped as he was suddenly picked up then twisted so he could wrap his legs around his lover. He captured Kakashi's lips immediately, loving that only he was allowed to do this. Only he was allowed to see Kakashi's bare face and taste his skin. Lee moaned when Kakashi's tongue pushed into his mouth. He accepted it eagerly, pushing his hands into Kakashi's white hair to pull him closer.

Kakashi growled and pressed Lee hard against their bed, kissing him harder. He stole the breath for Lee's lungs and replaced it with his own. Kakashi had to force himself away so he could make good on his promise to have Lee bound. He grabbed the durable silk cloth that was always tied to the bed posts and tied Lee's wrists to them. When he was done, he kissed his way down Lee's arm, back to Lee's neck then went down Lee's chest and past those hips and legs that he loved. When Kakashi reached Lee's feet, he pressed little kisses to those as well then tied them up like he had done to Lee's wrists.

Kakashi looked down at Lee's flushed and spread out body and grinned.

"Still so perfect." He said, running his hands over Lee's lithe body, making the younger ninja whimper.


	8. ShikaLee

1.) **Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**

Shikamaru looked out his window, watching the rain hit his living room window. His eyes blurred out as he thought of _him_ again. His heart tightened in his chest.

_Lee laughed happily as he heard the sound of rain beginning to hit the widows. He turned to Shikamaru with a wide smile, saying, "Shika-koi! It is raining!"_

_"Yea, that happens sometimes." Shikamaru teased then grinned when Lee pouted for a moment._

_"Shika-koi!" Lee said in a slight begging tone that made Shikamaru laugh._

_"Alright, alright. Let's go." He said. He opened the door for Lee then followed him out into their backyard. Rain fell onto them both and Shikamaru smiled as he took Lee into his arms and began to dance. Out of all the things that were troublesome in his life, this...this was one that wasn't._

Shikamaru slowly walked to his couch and sat down. He ran his hands over the fabric of the couch as he sat down in a position that would allow someone to sit against him. There was another pang in his chest as he realized what he did.

_Lee's smile was beautiful as the other ninja settled in his spot on the couch. Shikamaru pulled Lee tighter against him, something warm settling in his chest when Lee nuzzled against his chest as they lay sideways on the couch like always. He ran his hands over Lee's revealed skin, content and feeling lucky to know, the only time Lee ever really bared himself was with in their home, with him._

"Dammit Lee..." Shikamaru whispered, running his hand's over his face, "It's so troublesome...you made it impossible to live alone for this long."

Shikamaru sighed and ripped the tie out of his hair, trying to relax. He frowned as he thought of the last letter Lee had sent him from his mission, three weeks ago...It had been filled with the usual things. Lee talking about the animals that he saw and how they would play with him on the breaks, how he would tell Shika in the letter that, "You better not be sleeping outside without a blanket! It is going to get cold and I do not want you getting ill when I can not take care of you!". Lee always sent a letter, every week, but now...he missed two. That just didn't happen.

"You better come back home." Shikamaru whispered to himself, feeling angry and worried at the same time. A knock on the door had Shikamaru looking up, feeling slightly frazzled. He sighed again and got up. He went to the door and opened it then felt the tight feeling in his chest suddenly unwind as he saw Lee right in front of him.

"I am sorry, Shika-kun! I could not send you letters!" Lee said, looking put out and a little worse for wear, "I am afraid that I had a little mishap, but I am fine now!" Lee grinned widely, giving his lover the good guy pose.

"You idiot." Shikamaru said in relief, cupping the back of Lee's head and kissing him deeply, finally relaxing as he tasted the familiar and welcoming taste of Lee.

2.) **Far Away by Nickelback**

Shikamaru actually didn't know when he started noticing. The little blushes Lee would get when he would go over to the other boy. The little breathtaking smiles Lee would get whenever Shikamaru would purposefully talk to him and usually only him, when they were in a group. Shikamaru didn't know when his own feelings changed from, 'Oh, there's Lee' to 'Oh, _there's_ Lee.'.

Then, there were the dreams. Usually, Shikamaru never dreamed of anything -it was rare when he did- but then he began dreaming of Lee. He dreamed of them, together, usually just watching the clouds together or sometimes more, and often woke with his heart racing and feeling happy yet embarrassed. He liked those dreams. They seemed to go on forever.

One day, it just hit him. Shikamaru was in love with Rock Lee.

3.) **Need you now by Lady Antebellum**

Lee bit his lip as he stared at his cell phone. He didn't need to look at the clock to know it was after 1 a.m.. Sleep had been a foreign concept for the past week since...

Lee bit his lip harder, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He held his cell phone to his chest, wishing for a call that he knew would never happen. It was like torture but it brought him some comfort to pretend.

Pretend that at any moment, Shikamaru would call him to tell him goodnight.

Even though it was way past the time Shikamaru would call him when they were together, Lee couldn't help but to cling to the thought that it was 9 p.m. instead of 1 a.m...1:10 a.m. now. A sob tried to rise in his throat and he bit it back as hard as he could.

Suddenly, his cell rang.

Lee jolted at the sudden sound and quickly wiped his eyes. He looked at the caller i.d. and his breath caught in his throat. His fingers were shaky as he pressed the answer button and held the cell up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Lee said.

"Lee, you answered..." Shikamaru's voice was slurred and Lee's heart plummeted.

"Shika-maru," Lee almost said his nickname, but he knew he shouldn't anymore, "...you are drunk..."

"Yeah...I..can you call me Shika again? I want you to."

"Shikamaru," Lee said, gathering his determination and courage, "why did you call me so late?"

"I miss you." Shikamaru's voice suddenly hitched then he said, "I really fucking _miss_ you."

Lee's heart skipped in his chest before suddenly sinking again. Tears filled his eyes but he forced his voice to come out normal as he said, "You...you do not really mean that. You are just drunk Sh-Shikamaru."

"I'm not just drunk!" Shikamaru suddenly said, his voice losing some of it's slurred quality, "Dammit Lee, I want- I _need_ you back! I can't even fucking sleep anymore!"

Lee's eyes widened and his heart was skipping in his chest again. Shikamaru, who was known for how much he slept, _couldn't_ sleep? Was it really because of him? But then again...Shikamaru was the-

"Shikamaru...you are the one who broke it off..."

" _I know_..." Shikamaru's voice sounded pained, "It's the worst mistake I ever made..."

"R-...really?" Lee's voice sounded small as he asked, "Are you not just saying that because of the alcohol?"

"I needed the alcohol though, I couldn't get the courage to call you until I drank." Shikamaru suddenly sighed as he continued, "I wanted to call you after the first night, but my stupid brain got in the way. I thought...I still think you're better off without me."

" _Why_?" Now Lee's voice was pained. How could Shikamaru think he was _better off_ without him?

"Because...you're just to good for someone like me." Suddenly, Shikamaru chuckled and said, "You're to good for anyone really..."

"...You...you idiot!" Lee said, his voice cracking with a sob, "I-I missed you too...I...I wanted to stay with you."

"...'Wanted'...?" Shikamaru's voice was finally free of any slurring -they were ninja, they could get sober with the use of their chakra- but it sounded sad.

"...I still want you." Lee whispered, giving little hiccups as he tried to stifle his crying.

"Then, will you take me back... _please_?" Shikamaru's tone was begging and Lee couldn't help a laugh of pure relief and happiness.

"Of course I will." Lee said, his lips stretching into a wide smile.

"Then, can we sleep together tonight?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that Lee would know that he meant sleeping next to each other.

" _Yes_." Lee whispered, his heart beating quickly.

"That's good...it'd be embarrassing to have to walk back home."

"What?" Lee barely said before he heard a knock on his door. He laughed and sobbed at the same time and said, "Come in...the door is unlocked."

"Okay..." Lee heard the door open and quiet footsteps heading towards his bedroom, "Hey Lee?"

"Yes?" The cell suddenly clicked off after Lee replied, and Lee saw his bedroom door open.

"I still love you" Shikamaru said, looking straight at Lee as he walked to the bed.

Lee smiled and scooted over for his -once again- boyfriend. He cuddled to Shikamaru when the ninja climbed into his bed and said, "I still love you too, Shika-koi."

Shikamaru held Lee tight against him and Lee could hear a whisper of, "Thank god."

4.) **"Cruel summer" by Ace Of Base (Song and Plot Request)**

The summer sun beat down on Lee as he sat on the stone steps in the middle of Konoha. He sighed, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds decorated the blue sky and for a while, Lee looked at the different shapes. It was a moment of peace in the middle of sorrow for him. Then, Lee closed his eyes, letting himself calm as a soft wind blew over him, lifting stands of his long hair.

"Hey." A familiar voice tickled Lee's ears and he looked to see Shikamaru standing near, his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, my friend." Lee said with a little smile, causing Shikamaru's eyebrow to raise immediately.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked, "Where's Kiba?" Usually the two were inseparable, it was odd to see Lee without the dog-user. He wondered what happened while he was away on a mission.

"Ah...I do not know...maybe with Kiki-san." Lee said, his little smile fading away. For a moment, he remembered what happened a week ago and his heart hurt. He felt the urge to cry but pushed it away, he cried enough already!...Though, it didn't help that he didn't tell anyone.

"Kiki? Who's that?" Shikamaru took a seat next to Lee with a sigh, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Kiba's new lover." Lee said it so blankly that it took Shikamaru a moment to register. When it did, Shikamaru shot up and whipped his head to the side to stare at Lee.

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru said, "New lover?...You're joking...right?"

"Unfortunately, no, I am not." Lee smiled painfully and his eyes filled with tears that he didn't let go, "I found him in bed with her, last week."

Shikamaru stayed quiet, two emotion's warring within him. A part of him felt disgust with Kiba. How could he cheat on Lee. Lee! The one who gave so much love to everyone and didn't really have a hateful bone in his body.

The other part of him was happy though. Not happy that Lee had gotten cheated on, but happy that Lee was no longer with anyone. Shikamaru had liked Lee for a few years now. He used to think that Lee would be to much to handle, but then, he got to become close friends with the leaf-nin. He got to see the other side's of Lee. The Lee at five a.m., cooking breakfast and singing under his breath. The Lee after intense training when he would go to Shikamaru's favorite cloud viewing spot and lay with him, pointing out different shapes. There were so many part's of Lee that he had got to know and love, and then, Lee had started dating Kiba.

Shikamaru grit his teeth and suddenly stood up. He looked at Lee and said, "Come on, I'm treating you to ice cream."

Lee blinked in surprise then slowly began to smile, "Vanilla?"

"With sprinkles." Shikamaru gave a lazy grin, finishing Lee's favorite ice cream. He helped Lee up but didn't let go of his hand as they walked to Lee's favorite ice cream parlor. He hid a smile as Lee walked close to him, feeling like maybe Lee was drawing comfort from him.

When they got to the parlor, Shikamaru went to get Lee his ice cream and met him at their favorite table. He sat next to Lee, slightly turned towards him, just like Lee was, and gave him the cone.

"You are not having any?" Lee asked, taking the cone with a small thank you.

"No, this is just for you." Shikamaru said, his heart giving a thump at Lee's shy smile.

"Thank you...You are far to kind to me, my dear friend." Lee said, tearing up again. For a moment, he wondered what it would have been like to be with Shikamaru instead of Kiba. He felt guilty for the thought, but he had always liked Shikamaru. Still, Lee knew that he could never be lucky enough for Shikamaru to love him like that. With a mental sigh, Lee began licking his ice cream, making a little happy sound at the taste.

Shikamaru smiled as he watched Lee. He was leaning on his hand, his elbow on the table. Suddenly, Shikamaru realized an error in his judgment of getting Lee ice cream...white ice cream.

Lee didn't know how sultry he looked as he slowly licked long strips on his treat.

Shikamaru struggled to swallow as his mouth suddenly went dry. His eyes followed Lee's pink tongue, his pants becoming tight at the sight of the slightly dripping cream. He wanted to lick the trail on Lee's chin straight to his lips then taste the sweet treat directly from Lee's mouth.

The more he watched, the harder it was to hold back the urge.

"Dammit Lee..." Shikamaru whispered, not expecting Lee to hear him, "You're torturing me."

"Hm?" Lee said, looking at Shikamaru. He looked down at his ice cream then said, "Do you want a taste?"

Shikamaru stared at Lee silently for a few moment's, then, suddenly said "Yes."

Shikamaru leaned in quickly, doing exactly what he wanted to do. He licked the white cream from Lee's chin then lips. He looked into Lee's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." before gently kissing Lee.

But then, Lee was kissing back.

5.) **You and Me by Lifehouse**

Without noticing, Shikamaru began getting tongue tied when speaking to Lee. It was mildly embarrassing, so he stopped speaking out loud around the boy and just listened. While listening, he could never take his eyes off the excitable ninja. Lee's movements and expressions...they were beautiful. Distantly, Shikamaru wondered how he never noticed before...

He didn't realize what was happening until it was to late, but in the end, he didn't mind.

Shikamaru began purposely seeking the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' out, even shortening his naps to spend time with him. He even got up at normal times just so he could go to Lee's training area and treat the boy to lunch when 12 came around.

He really had it bad.

The months passed so quickly that a full year passed before Shikamaru noticed, and even others were beginning to wonder. By others, it was mostly Ino. Ino had asked them point blank, if they were going out. Shikamaru was distracted by how brightly Lee blushed as he denied it. Shikamaru wasn't even that disappointed, Lee being so flustered gave him hope that maybe, that denial could change.

It was a random day, him and Lee were laying down, watching the clouds when Shikamaru suddenly said, "Hey, Lee..."

"Yes?" Lee answered in that voice that Shikamaru found adorable.

"I love you."

There was silence and Lee slowly sat up and turned to look at Shikamaru.

"W-what?" Lee asked, his mind telling him that he heard wrong.

"I love you." Shikamaru repeated as he sat up as well, looking straight into Lee's eyes, "I'll say it again if you want."

Lee's face slowly gained a red tint and the longer he stayed quiet, the redder he got. He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again.

"Y-You love...me?" Lee repeated, then said, "But...why?" the thought of his long time crush loving him was impossible in his mind. He just wasn't that lucky.

"I can never keep my eyes off of you, no matter who is around us. Everything you do is beautiful and just...right." Shikamaru said with no shame, then smirked as he said, "Even getting up early and cutting back on sleep isn't troublesome, if I get to spend time with you."

Lee blushed harder and looked away, his heart pounding in his chest. He bit his lip and glanced at Shikamaru once before suddenly leaning towards Shikamaru and quickly pecking his lips.

"I-...I love you too." Lee whispered.

6.) **Untitled**

Lee yawned as he walked into the Shogi cafe. As it's name professed, it was a cafe that invited people to play the game Shogi. Lee actually liked the cafe because it was quiet and the elder's were very nice to him. Lee smiled widely and walked up to the counter.

"Hello Amy-san!" Lee cheerfully said

"Good morning Lee-san! I'm surprised to see you here today. You planing to make Tuesdays your regular day as well?"

Lee laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head then playing with the end of his braid, "Maybe," he said, "You know I can not resist this place!"

Amy giggled and nodded, then asked "The usual, right?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, it will be ready in ten, sorry, the orders are backed up a little."

"Do not worry, I can wait." Lee smiled again then payed and left the counter. He looked around and blinked when he saw Shikamaru. Feeling friendlier than normal, he walked over to the lazy genius.

"Hello Shikamaru-san." Lee said quietly, as if he wished not to startle the other man.

Shikamaru looked up from his game and raised an eyebrow, wondering why Lee was in a place like this.

"Lee" Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Lee asked.

"If you want to sit, you got to play." His tone was blank but his eyes showed that he was just teasing.

Lee smiled widely and sat down. He looked down at the board and moved a piece.

Shikamaru raised both of his eyebrows then shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He looked down at the game and moved a piece as well.

Ten minutes passed like nothing, and Lee was being called for his drink and food.

"Thank you for the interesting game, Shikamaru-san." Lee said as he stood and walked away.

Shikamaru stared at the board in silence, barely noticing that Lee had left. His eyes darted over the pieces, then he was suddenly looking at the door that Lee had left through.

' _I want to finish..._ ' Shikamaru frowned

7.) **Untitled**

Shikamaru tapped his finger impatiently on the shogi board. He would dart his eyes up to the cafe door then frown when he didn't see what he wanted then look back down at the shogi board and resume tapping his finger. Then he would repeat.

This was the third week, the ninth time he was waiting to resume the game.

Shikamaru was normally a patient person, but when people seemed to purposely interrupt him...he was losing patience quickly.

His ears perked as the familiar voice announced it's arrival.

"Good morning Amy-san!"

Shikamaru turned to look at the perky boy, and stared at him as he placed his order. He heard Amy speak to him.

"The usual, as usual." She giggled then continued, "and Nara-san is waiting for you like usual too~" She winked at Lee.

Lee blinked then blushed softly, laughing a little, "Please, Amy-san, it is not like that. We are just trying to finish a game."

"Sure, sure~. I'll call you when your order is ready!"

Lee chuckled a little nervously and played with his braid as he looked back towards Shikamaru, who hadn't stopped staring at him. Lee's blush grew and he covered his face for a moment, feeling embarrassed. He quickly made his way over and sat down.

Lee looked at Shikamaru, his expression slightly shy, "Um, Shikamaru-san-"

"Drop the 'san' already." Shikamaru said in his normal bored tone. His eyes took in Lee's every expression, from the slight surprise, to the shy smile and happy blush. He liked the look.

"Shikamaru-kun-"

"Drop that too." Shikamaru interrupted, making Lee blush a little more. Shikamaru grinned a little, propping his elbow on his knee and laying his head on his hand.

Lee smiled and nodded, feeling happy, "Sh-Shikamaru, then." his smile grew when Shikamaru nodded, "I was going to ask. Why do you want to finish this game? Surely there are better players than me?"

"I don't like leaving a game unfinished..." Shikamaru said as he looked down at the game. Slowly, he moved a piece then continued speaking, ", and I can't see the ending."

"Cannot see the ending?" Lee tilted his head, his hair falling over his shoulder as he moved a piece as well.

"If you or I will win. I don't know." Shikamaru glanced up, something new in his gaze as he stared at Lee for a few moments. He didn't say that it was because he chose to not look.

Lee blinked then slowly nodded. He looked back down at the game and kept quiet as the continued to play.

They were only ten minutes in when Kiba came into the cafe.

"Hey Lee!" He said as soon as he saw the green clothed boy, "I need you to-Hey! What are you doin, Shikamaru!" Kiba said as he was suddenly being pushed out of the cafe by the shadow user.

"No." Was all Shikamaru said as he closed the cafe door on Kiba. Then he promptly sat back down at the Shogi board. He looked up and raised an eyebrow as Lee stared at him in shock.

"What?"

Lee just stared for a moment longer then his lips slowly stretched into a smile and his shoulders began shaking. Lee started giggling then straight out laughing.

"S-Shikamaru! That was wrong of you!" Lee tried to scold even though he was laughing.

Shikamaru grinned then shrugged, "I don't think you mind to much."

8.) **Untitled**

Shikamaru frowned as Aika rubbed his arm again. He didn't like her, he liked her even less now as he had spent the last ten minutes telling her that he wasn't interested.

"Look." He said, stepping back as she pressed her chest against his arm, "I'm taken."

Aika raised an eyebrow, just knowing that Shikamaru was lying, "Oh? Who are you dating then?" she demanded to know, stepping closer.

Shikamaru stepped back quickly and just reached out and grabbed the first person he saw, pulling the person towards him.

"This is my date." Shikamaru pulled Lee close, placing a hand on his hip.

Lee blinked, looking around for a moment, then turning his gaze to Shikamaru. He opened his mouth to question what was happening, and why Shikamaru was saying such a lie when Shikamaru gave him a look, to quick for Aika to see.

Still confused, but willing to help out his friend and comrade, Lee opened his mouth to confirm it but the Aika spoke again

"Him? Even I know you have better taste then that. He is not even cute, just ugly, and freaky looking too. I'm completely sure I can top whatever he 'brings to the bed'."

Lee snapped his mouth shut, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment and humiliation.

"How bothersome..." Shikamaru said, frowning, his arm actually tightening around Lee's waist, pressing him closer to his side, "..that I had to meet a bitch like you."

The girl sputtered then glared at Shikamaru. She opened her mouth but the shadow user interrupted her.

"I don't even need to explain how many ways that Lee is better than you. It's to obvious. Now I'm going to leave. I know if I keep looking at your face, I'm going to puke." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone but his eyes were lidded in anger.

He turned and left the fuming Aika, pulling Lee with him until they reached the last seat at the bar. He gently made Lee sit down on the stool as Lee was in a stunned trance.

As soon as his butt touched the seat, Lee blinked then quickly turned to look at Shikamaru who was now leaning against the wall. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before keeping his mouth closed. He blushed and looked down, his heart suddenly beating quickly as Shikamaru's words kept repeating in his head.

"Sorry." Shikamaru's voice cut through Lee's thoughts, "You didn't deserve to hear that."

Lee looked back at Shikamaru, who, he noticed, was staring at the dance floor, his eyes still lidded in anger. Slowly, Lee began to smile, and he said, "No, that is alright. What she said was not that bad. I am thankful that you defended me though."

"Not that-" Shikamaru started then cut himself off, "How troublesome. You know she was talking out her ass."

"Shikamaru-san! Please, that language is uncalled for."

"It's the truth. Everything she said was a lie." Shikamaru stared at Lee intently, his lips turned down in a frown.

Lee shook his head with a little smile, not looking at Shikamaru anymore "I know I am not attractive, and people have called me freaky before. So it was not all a lie. I am sorry I could not help you against that woman."

"You're not unattractive Lee. You're...unique." Shikamaru said bluntly

Lee blinked the softly laughed, shaking his head, "That is by far, the nicest way someone has spoken about my looks."

"You don't believe me." Shikamaru's voice went bored again, his eyes going half-way lidded once more.

Lee smiled sheepishly, as if apologizing. Then made a confused noise as his chin was grabbed. He stared at Shikamaru with confused eyes as the man stared intently at his face then began to slowly blush as Shikamaru continued

"Shika-"

"You have very nice long hair that looks perfect for tangling my fingers in, nicely shaped eyebrows, even though they are on the thick side." Shikamaru started, making Lee's blush grow.

"You're eyes are large, innocent looking, and reflective, which is interesting. I can literally see my image in your eyes, but if I look closer, your eyes are actually dark gray, like rain clouds, which is a beautiful color. Your eyes are framed by long and thick lashes. I know Ino would be jealous of your lashes." Shikamaru continued, "You have a button nose. That's cute, and your lips are full and naturally pink, kissable. Your blush is attractive as well, it makes you look even more innocent."

Lee tried to speak but all that came out was little confused and startled noises. His cheeks burnt like they were on fire and Lee finally pulled away to cover his face.

"Actually, your looks are what I like. Your personality is good too. Perky, you don't hold grudges, and your smile is cute too." Shikamaru said bluntly, staring straight at Lee as Lee's head shot up from his hands.

"Sh-Shikamaru-san?" Lee stuttered, not knowing how to take the sudden words, "What...What do you mean, by saying all of this...what...what do you want?"

"What I want?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I want you to recognize that you're cute." He shrugged then gained a thinking expression, "Actually, I want to kiss you too." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "How troublesome..."

Lee squeaked and began blushing brightly again, "K-Kiss? You, m-me? You want to k-kiss...me?"

"Having to repeat myself is troublesome too."

9.) **Untitled**

"Fuck..." Shikamaru mumbled as they ran from the nin hunting them.

"Shikamaru-san! Language!" Lee scolded, only loud enough for his team mate to hear.

They were running from enemy ninja's, dodging around the civilians littering the crowded streets. The afternoon sun beat down on them from above, clouds causing slight shadows on the ground. The snow on the sides of the street made the town brighter than it would have been otherwise.

"Heh...I just said 'fuck'." Shikamaru chuckled slightly, teasing the long haired boy.

Lee blushed softly at the curse and quickly said, "and you said it again! That is unyouthful language, Shikamaru-san!"

"How troublesome...I've told you, drop the san." Shikamaru sighed, just barely looking back at Lee.

Lee smiled happily to himself, running a little faster, "Yosh, Shikamaru-kun!"

Shikamaru smirked slightly then suddenly grunted in annoyance, "We're not losing them..." he said, looking back to see the enemies in the distance. They couldn't leave this village yet, they would need to trick the nin's into leaving them alone.

A stray plan entered his mind as he spied a long jacket on the corner of a shop stall. Shikamaru quickly grabbed it, not letting the owner see what had happened. He reached back and grabbed Lee's hand, yanking him into an alley way. He quickly put the black coat on and used a jutsu to make the alley shadows darker, to hide them a little better. Shikamaru the grabbed Lee and pinned him to the wall quickly

"Sorry, but don't make a sound." He whispered.

Lee eyes had gone wide as his entire body was covered by Shikamaru and the coat. The coat hid the color of his clothing too. His breath caught in his throat as Shikamaru leaned in close, to anyone else, it would look like they were kissing. The unspoken plan began to make sense in Lee's head and he nodded though he couldn't stop his cheeks from burning. His eyes widened again as he looked at Shikamaru's ponytail; they might recognize that! Lee reached and pulled the tie out of Shikamaru's hair before quickly putting his hands on Shikamaru's chest to hide his arms.

Shikamaru stared at Lee intently, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly as his hair fell like a curtain, covering their faces from others. He tilted his head down, even closer to Lee's, to the point that they were sharing breath. He let out a quiet breathy chuckle as Lee's blush darkened but then his own eyes darkened in color as he watched Lee's pink tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Lee opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He couldn't speak, not yet, not while he didn't know if they were in the clear. Lee couldn't sense if the other ninja had passed yet, so all he could do was wait for Shikamaru to tell him...and ignore his racing heart at the same time. Lee chanced a glance up into Shikamaru's eyes and didn't realize that he stopped breathing as he was caught in that dark gaze.

Was it just him or...was Shikamaru's face getting closer?

10.) **Untitled (Plot Request)**

"So...You want me to help you think of a challenge, so you two can figure out who will ask Rock Lee out first?" Shikamaru repeated, staring at the two men incredulously.

Sasuke gave a short nod while Naruto shouted with a grin, "Yea! I mean, you're smart, AND you don't like Lee like we do, so you're great for this!"

Shikamaru blinked, briefly feeling the burn of anger and irritation before it suddenly went away. A plan formed in his mind and he gave a lazy shrug.

"How 'bout a series of challenges set within the period of a month?" He said in a lazy drawl.

"Why a month?" Sasuke questioned.

"Give's Lee time to see how...'youthful' you two are. He likes that stuff, doesn't he?" Shikamaru said, as if he didn't know.

"Hey-YEA! You're right! That's awesome!" Naruto's lips stretched into an excited wide grin as Sasuke nodded again in acceptance.

"So, you should..." Shikamaru suddenly sighed and rolled his neck as he said 'how troublesome' before telling Sasuke and Naruto the different challenges they should do.

The two ninja's listened to Shikamaru and the shadow ninja even made little tweaks to the plan as they spoke together. By the time that an hour passed, Sasuke looked slightly smug and Naruto looked determined and excited at the same time. Naruto immediately told Shikamaru that he wouldn't lose to 'the bastard' and Sasuke glared at Naruto, saying that he wouldn't be beaten by a dope.

Shikamaru watched them run off, presumably to start the challenge. He stared at their disappearing backs for a few moments before suddenly chuckling. He turned around and walked off in a specific direction. He continued on his set path until he reached the opened Konoha gates, then walked past them. In his mind, he was remembering a specific meadow that a certain shinobi had shown him a few times before.

Shikamaru stepped past a line of trees and smiled when he saw a figure laying amongst the soft looking grass and blooming flowers. He chuckled as he noticed a squirrel resting on the person's chest and called out to them.

"Hey Lee." Shikamaru said as he walked closer to the taijutsu user.

Lee opened his eyes as he heard his name being called. He turned his head and smiled brightly at who he saw.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee said happily as he slowly sat up, gently moving the little forest animal off of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you. Knew you'd be here." Shikamaru said with a shrug as he sat next to Lee, "And what did I say about the suffix."

Lee blushed and smiled a little shyly yet happily, "Sorry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded then leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky. He heard Lee giggle and looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Lee only shook his head and copied how Shikamaru was sitting, looking up at the sky as well, making Shikamaru chuckle once more.

"Lee." Shikamaru said, almost quietly, like he didn't really want to disturb the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

"Yes?" Lee tilted his head to look at his friend and felt himself begin to blush. He forced down the urge with pure willpower but felt his heart flutter at the strangely intense way his friend was staring at him.

"Go out with me."

"Hm?" Lee tilted his head curiously and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Shikamaru blinked then shook his head with an amused smile. Rather than explain, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Lee straight on his lips, raising one hand to cup his soft cheek. When Shikamaru pulled away, he stared intently at Lee's red face and wide eyes, repeating, "Go out with me."

Lee blushed harder as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He stared into Shikamaru's eyes and swallowed nervously. Seeing no deceit, Lee slowly, shyly nodded. Then nodded again with a small smile that was quickly growing.

"O-okay!" Lee said in a bright happy tone, as if nodding hadn't been good enough, then said, "Yes! I will!"

Shikamaru laughed softly and his dark eyes shown with amusement and his own happiness. He pressed his lips against Lee's again, partly to easily stop Lee from continuously accepting him, but mostly because he wanted to kiss the special ninja again.


	9. GaaLee part 2

1.) **Untitled**

Lee giggled as he cooked in his new kitchen. His body was still pleasantly tired and sore from last night but he had wanted to make breakfast in their new home even after they spent the night 'Christian-ing' it. Lee's smile grew and he made a dreamy sound as he remembered.

His husband had been so amazing~

Lee giggled again and finished cooking quickly. As soon as he turned off the stove, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Lee made a little noise of surprise before laughing and leaning back into his lovers arms.

"I like you wearing only that apron." Gaara said in a low rumble, sending shivers up Lee's spine.

Lee practically purred and leaned against Gaara harder, pressing Gaara's arms against his stomach. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Gaara's jaw before saying, "and I like feeling your bare skin against mine."

Gaara suddenly turned Lee around and pushed him against the counter, "I like your lips against mine."

Lee smiled naughtily and leaned in close but didn't kiss Gaara just yet. Instead, he said, "I like your tongue in my mouth"

Gaara's eyes flashed in amusement and he continued this little game, saying "I like your hands in my hair"

"I like your hands gripping my hips" Lee put his hands on Gaara's shoulders

"I like being _in_ you" Gaara pulled Lee tight against him.

"I like feeling you in me" Lee said then moaned softly as Gaara suddenly kissed him, shoving his skilled tongue into his mouth. Lee purred and dug his hands into Gaara's hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging at those red locks. He gasped softly as Gaara gripped his hips tightly and lifted him onto the counter. Lee immediately wrapped his long legs around Gaara's hips then panted after Gaara finally pulled away.

Gaara stared at Lee with dark eyes, his thumbs rubbing at Lee's hips before he slowly said, "...I love you."

Lee felt a rush of happiness fill him up completely and he pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's lips before saying, with his heart in his throat, "I love you too"

2.) **Untitled**

Lee was always being watched, even though the 'happy' boy never really noticed. He was always surrounded by friends so why would he notice the pair of eyes that stared harder and longer than the others. But they did stare, always trailing over Lee's face and body, memorizing and re-memorizing every expression and movement.

Every lie.

"Lee." Gaara finally said, immediately getting Lee's attention.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee said, turning his attention onto his best friend. He dragged himself away from the others and immediately hugged Gaara first before saying anything else, "I did not know you were going to be here! What a wonderful surprise!"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's waist, hugging him possessively to him. He loved the feeling of Lee in his arms, and he knew that Lee belonged there. Though, there was one problem,

"How are you and the Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"Oh...we are good." Lee said and Gaara heard the lie, suddenly, Lee sighed and said, "Actually...no, we are not good..."

Gaara blinked in surprise and he suddenly felt _hope_ , "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I have decided that I am going to be with him anymore, and I told him that today." Lee smiled sadly but Gaara could see relief too, "But enough about me! What about you, have you found anyone yet?"

"I have my eye on someone." Gaara said, allowing the change of subject and taking pleasure in the fact that Lee hadn't removed himself from his hold yet. In fact, Gaara pulled Lee a little closer in hidden excitement.

"Really?! Who?! It is someone I know?" Lee quickly asked, his tone not giving away if he was happy or not.

"Yes." Gaara said, his lips twitching up into an amused smile, "You know him very well."

"Him, hmm, I do know a lot of men..." Lee bit his lip in thought, staring at Gaara's chest as he tried to figure out who.

Gaara stared down at Lee, he let his eyes trail down to Lee's lips and he licked his own lips in want. He wanted to lean down and press their lips together. He wanted to feel Lee twitch in shock before submitting to the kiss. Then, he wanted to pry Lee's lips open and taste everything Lee would willingly offer. He wanted to hear those soft whimpers and breathless moans as he found every good spot in Lee's mouth. Then he would lead Lee somewhere private and press them together as he tasted the skin of Lee's neck. He wanted to feel Lee's body, every curve and every scar, and claim them as his own. Gaara wanted to place marks on Lee's body, in places everyone could see, so they would _know_ that Lee belonged to him.

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Lee suddenly asked, bringing Gaara out of his thoughts.

"...No." Gaara said with a frown.

"Kiba-san? Shino-kun? Shikamaru-kun? Chouji-kun? Neji?" Lee quickly counted off, naming every boy he knew that was their age.

"No, no, no, no, and no." Gaara said, his frown now gone.

Lee frowned this time and asked, "Is it someone much older?"

"No." Gaara repeated.

"Then I do not know this person!...Unless...is it Sasuke-kun?" the fact that Lee didn't even accidentally say 'koi' was more proof than anything else Lee could have said.

"Hell no." Gaara said, frowning in disgust. Then he said, "but you do know this person. There is one name you haven't said."

Lee frowned, thinking hard. It slightly horrified him that he could forget someone, but he honestly couldn't think of anyone else! He sighed and shook his head, "I do not know..."

"Shall I show you?" Gaara said, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Show me?" Lee bit his lip again and briefly looked away. He suddenly smiled and Gaara could hear the lie as Lee said, "Yes, I would like to see who has captured your heart!"

"Good." Gaara said before letting his desires become reality.

Gaara leaned down and pressed their lips together.

3.) **Untitled**

"Lee! You're here!" Naruto called out to the boy sitting on the park bench. He reached out and grabbed Gaara's arm to rush them both to Lee's side.

"Naruto-kun," Lee said, slightly tilting his head towards Naruto. His eyes were closed but his lips were turning up in a serene smile, "of course I am here. You said to meet you here."

"Yeah, I did huh." Naruto grinned, slightly laughing.

Gaara frowned and pulled his arm from Naruto's grasp. He looked at 'Lee' and his frown grew as the lithe boy didn't even open his eyes to look at them. He shrugged to himself and looked at Lee completely, he mentally hummed as he liked what he saw so far.

"Anyway, who is your friend?" Lee asked.

"Whoa! How'd you know this time?!" Naruto sounded amazed, and even Gaara was curious as he hadn't seen Lee open his eyes yet.

"I listened, and their scent has not left yet." Lee said, his voice tinged with amusement, "Honestly Naruto-kun. The answer never changes."

"Haha! I guess you're right." Naruto grinned then said, "This is Gaara! He's the one I've been telling you about!"

Lee smiled brightly and said, "Oh, It is wonderful to finally meet you Gaara-san! Naruto-kun talks of you often. So much that I feel like we are already friends!"

"Hello..." Gaara said, staring at Lee. The boy was cute -completely his type- but odd. He opened his mouth to say something else but abruptly stopped and tensed as Lee suddenly raised his hands and began touching his face. His eyes went slightly wide and he honestly didn't know what to think at that moment. Though he did notice that Lee's hands were soft and felt nice and warm against his skin.

"...What are you doing?" Gaara finally said, his lips slightly turning down in a subtle frown.

Lee echoed the frown but he furrowed his brows in confusion as well, "Oh...did Naruto-kun not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Gaara said at the same time that Naruto said, "Crap! I knew I forgot something!"

Lee sighed and opened his eyes, revealing their milky gray color, "I apologize," he said, "I was merely trying to 'see' you."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction, the reason that Lee had not opened his eyes was now obvious.

Lee was blind.

4.) **Untitled**

" **Hello mate...** " Gaara's voice was different in Lee's ears, but that was understandable with all things considered. Gaara had gone to sleep after all, and now Lee knew that he was looking at Shukaku. Those gold coin eyes were unmistakable.

"Mate, Shukaku-san?" Lee asked, siting comfortably on his and Gaara's bed.

" **Do you not know the meaning of the word, mate?** " Shukaku said, his demonic eyes gleaming as they trailed over Lee's body, clad in only a large t-shirt that went to mid-thigh.

"Is that not an animal term?" Lee said, shifting slightly. He tucked his legs under him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way Shukaku was looking at him. It felt like the demon was going to eat him...and Lee really didn't want to die.

Suddenly, Lee found himself on his back with Gaara-Shukaku over him. He stared up at Shukaku in surprise then furrowed his brows in confusion. He shifted slightly, trying to get slightly more comfortable under Shukaku.

" **Yes, and you are my mate. You are mine.** " Shukaku said, his lips stretching into a wide almost crazy grin.

"But I am not yours, I am Gaara-koi's." Lee said bluntly but not meanly. He was simply stating what he thought was an obvious fact.

Shukaku's grin suddenly turned into a frown and he began to growl. He gripped Lee's upper arms hard and said, " **You belong to both of us. Do not doubt that, little Lee.** "

Lee stifled a gasp as Shukaku suddenly put his face only an inch from his own. He couldn't help but to blush as it was still Gaara's face even though Shukaku was the one who was using it. His blushed darkened slightly as Shukaku chuckled and Lee could feel hot breath rush over his lips, making then slightly tingle.

"W-What is so funny?" Lee asked, reflexivly licking him lips. He did gasp that time as he accidentally tasted Gaara-no, Shukaku's lips.

A deep rumble came from Shukaku's chest and he closed that inch of space. He forced his lips on Lee's, kissing the leaf-nin savagely. He bit Lee's lip hard enough to bleed and grinned as he heard Lee whimper and felt him twitch against him. He lapped at the blood, groaning at the taste and immediately began sucking on Lee's lower lip to get more.

Lee whimpered again, feeling a rush of heat flow through him. He lifted his bare legs and closed them around Shukaku's waist, forgetting for a moment that this was Shukaku and not Gaara. The realization sharply came back as he felt Shukaku push a hand up his shirt and cup his backside, squeezing it hard.

"A-Ah!" Lee gasped, "S-Stop!" He said, trying to pull his head away. He kept turning his head but it didn't work, Shukaku only kept following. Finally, Shukaku just grabbed his face and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Lee squeaked and couldn't bite down even if he wanted to as Shukaku squeezed his cheeks between his teeth.

Lee writhed under Shukaku, trying to get him off. His eyes suddenly went wide and he moaned as Shukaku ground against him, bringing Lee's attention to the hardness pressing against him. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body respond to what Shukaku was doing. This was still Gaara's body, Gaara's touch, Gaara's scent, and it was everything Lee loved. But this wasn't Gaara anymore. It was Shukaku, but Lee didn't think he could protect himself from this.

5.) **Untitled**

"Marry me."

Lee paused in his exercising and turned to Gaara -who had been watching his work out like always- not believing what he just heard. He brushed some sweat from his temple and said."...Will you repeat that, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and said, "Gaara." first. He always did when Lee addressed him by his title. Then he pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning against and walked over to the Leaf-nin and repeated, "Marry me."

Lee's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn a bright red color. He stared at Gaara in flustered shock then slowly asked, "...Gaara-kun,...I-...why?"

Even though it was slightly rude, Lee just couldn't take this seriously. Gaara had never shown any interest in him -at least, he didn't think so- and really, no one would want to marry him, he knew that.

"Is that not what people do when you have known someone for a long enough time?" Gaara said, his tone almost blank.

"Well, yes." Lee frowned slightly, then said, "but that is only if you are attracted to that person, mind, body, and soul. At least, that is what I think..."

"Then, marry me." Gaara repeated.

"G-Gaara-kun, I do not think you understood me. You should have an attraction to the person you want to marry!" Lee said, blushing softly. He wished that Gaara would stop. It wasn't fair how his heart kept skipping when Gaara would say those words. Truthfully, he would love to marry Gaara, the thought made him feel light inside, but he knew that Gaara didn't like him that way.

Gaara frowned and walked towards Lee. He reached out and grabbed the back of Lee's head. He captured Lee's lips with no hesitation and kissed him hard. When Lee gasped, he used that opportunity to push his tongue into Lee's mouth and taste what he wanted for years. He finally pulled away after a few minutes, leaving Lee breathless.

"Do you need further proof of my 'attraction'." Gaara rasped.

Lee blushed darkly, staring at Gaara with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to form any reply.

"I have waited for this day for five years." Gaara said, "Now it is legal to take you as my bride." Gaara wrapped his arm around Lee's waist and yanked him forward.

Lee gasped as he was pulled. His cheeks burned hotter as he felt something hard against his stomach. His eyes snapped back up to Gaara's darkened eyes and stifled a little whimper as Gaara continued.

"And I will take you as mine." Gaara growled lowly.

Lee shivered hard and swallowed roughly. His body felt hot and his heart was beating so fast. His hands trembled as he slowly raised them to rest on Gaara's shoulders.

"F-Five years...but...we met five years ago." Lee said, never moving away. In fact, he wanted to press closer.

"Yes. At first, I wanted to kill you. Then when we fought together, I just wanted you."

"Together...you mean...Kimimaro?" Lee said, slightly struggling to remember the dead man's name, "You knew...since then?"

"Yes."

Lee bit his lip then smiled widely, feeling so very _happy_. He laughed with that happiness and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, hugging him tightly. He would tell Gaara later that he had fallen for Gaara at the same time, but for now,

"Yes!" He whispered excitedly into Gaara's ear, "Yes, I would love to marry you!"

Gaara turned his head and captured Lee's lips again. He let his consuming kiss be his answer for how he felt. He pulled Lee tighter to him, slightly bending him backwards from the force.

6.) **Untitled**

"Good morning, Sabaku-san!" Lee called out cheerfully as he opened Gaara's door. He smiled at the red headed man who just say in the middle of the bed, staring at him.

"I have your morning medication and your favorite breakfast!" Lee kept his cheery smile, used to the way those intense eyes followed him around. It had only been three months since he was rotated to be Gaara's personal nurse but so far, Lee was the only one that Gaara hadn't chased away.

Though, the first time they met was awful as Gaara had managed to break Lee's arm and leg, but Lee didn't give up! And thanks to that, he felt like Gaara had accepted him!...Well, sort of. Lee glanced at Gaara to see that the man was still just staring at him, somehow intimidating though he was in a strait jacket. Lee wasn't intimidated though!

"Now, I am still not allowed to release you from your bindings..." Lee started to say as he set the tray down, feeling like he really did want to free Gaara. He didn't mind feeding Gaara though! He enjoyed taking care of the red haired man! Still, he wanted Gaara to be able to do it on his own too as he was sure Gaara was sick of not being able to do it himself.

"...but..." Lee bit his lower lip before walking closer to Gaara and saying, "If you promise not to try and hurt me, or escape, I will unbind you." Lee smiled at Gaara again, waiting for a sign from Gaara.

Gaara's eyes never left Lee as Lee moved. Lee couldn't really tell but Gaara's eyes were completely focused on Lee's lips. The biting that Lee had done had caused his lips to redden and made them seem fuller than usual. Gaara restrained himself from licking his -or those- lips and merely lifted his arms as far as they could go in silent confirmation.

Lee's smile grew and he quickly sat down on the bed. He leaned over and began undoing the belts, he glanced up to see Gaara still staring at him and smiled at the man. He then reached around to undo the belt in the back. He didn't hear the subtle hitch in Gaara's breath as he practically hugged the man. Finally, he pulled back and unhooked one more belt.

Lee smiled widely then made a surprised noise as Gaara's hand was suddenly at his face. He froze, staying completely still as he felt Gaara's surprisingly rough hand against his cheek. Lee shivered as Gaara's hand slowly traveled to his hair. His eyes snapped up to look into Gaara's, and he felt so confused. He swallowed roughly as something in Gaara's suddenly dark eyes made him want to shiver again.

"U-Um..." Lee slowly pulled away, his gaze lingering on how his long black hair slowly slipped from Gaara's pale fingers.

"...It is time to eat and take your pills." Lee finally finished, pulling back completely. He turned away to grab the tray, trying to ignore the way his cheeks felt hot. When he felt ready, he turned back with a smiled and set the tray on Gaara's lap, saying, "Eat up!"

Gaara lifted his eyes from his still tingling hand and stared at Lee. He noticed the faint tint of pink on Lee's cheeks and immediately became fixated on that. He licked his lips, wanting to taste the heat and softness of that skin.

"Sabaku-san?" Lee said a little hesitantly. He shifted slightly, strangely feeling like he was food, but that was weird considering he wasn't. Something about Gaara's gaze made him feel hot, and he never felt that way before.

"Gaara..." Gaara said

Lee almost shivered at Gaara's raspy and deep voice. There had only been one time before when he had heard it, and that was when he first met Gaara, when Gaara had broken both his leg and arm.

"Do you...want me to call you by your name?" Lee said, tilting his head in question. When Gaara didn't answer, he sighed softly.

"Well...Gaara-san," Lee said, looking at Gaara to see in he had any objections. When there were none, Lee continued, "if you would, please eat."

Gaara finally let his eyes fall from Lee and to his food. He ate his food with no expression then looked at the pills. A slight frown crossed his lips but he grabbed the cup anyway and took the pills. At least it did quiet Shukaku, and he needed that silence for tonight. Gaara lifted his gaze to stare at Lee again.

Yes, tonight...


	10. Age Difference

1.) **For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert (IbikiLee and requested song)...(naughtiness is here!)**

Lee gasped as he was forced against the wall. That gasp was immediately swallowed by hungry lips but Lee didn't care at all. He wrapped his arms around his lovers broad shoulders and yanked the older man closer, kissing him back with that same hunger. His nails scratched at the leather coat and Lee growled at the feeling, wanting it gone, _now_.

Ibiki chuckled roughly and shoved off his coat before Lee could literally rip it off. As much as he loved when his lover was that frantic for him, he didn't want to have to buy another coat for the third time that month. As soon as his coat -and shirt- was gone, he yanked Lee to him and tore the spandex from his lithe body.

"Come wild cat, show me what you want." Ibiki said, his voice dark with arousal.

Lee shivered hard and immediately pushed Ibiki away before tackling him to the bed. He purred from his position on Ibiki lap then leaned down and bit Ibiki's neck, wanting to renew the mark he had left on the man merely two days ago -two days was too long in his mind-.

Ibiki groaned and gripped Lee's hips tightly. He forced their groins together and growled lowin his throat as delicious pleasure ran up his spine. His lips formed a grin as Lee cried out and he could feel Lee's legs tremble around his hips. Ibiki's control snapped though, when he saw Lee's flushed and needy expression.

Ibiki flipped them over and slammed their lips together, kissing Lee roughly. He groaned as he felt Lee bite his lip and reached over to his bedside table without needing to look. He grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand before dropping the bottle onto the bed. Ibiki shoved his tongue into Lee's mouth before immediately pressing three fingers into his little lover.

Lee arched and keened into Ibiki's mouth as he felt the burn of the stretching. He dug his nails into Ibiki's back and clawed at the revealed skin there. He moaned as Ibiki cussed against his mouth then cried out as he felt Ibiki add another finger and jam them hard inside him.

"I-Ibiki-koi!" Lee gasped, feeling like everything was burning yet it wasn't enough.

"Like that, my wild cat?" Ibiki said with a throaty chuckle.

"Yes! Now give me more!" Lee half begged and half demanded.

Ibiki grinned and did just as his little lover wanted.

2.) **Untitled (IbikiLee)**

Lee gasped and tried to get his body under control again. The fear he felt for what was going to happen was real. He felt his mind try to sink into the warmth of false arousal but wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't submit to the drug! He grit his teeth and tried to ignore the kisses to his neck that James was placing. Instead, he tried to force his hand to his braid, to get out the senbon in there. His fingers wrapped around it and he pulled it out just as he heard his shirt rip.

"Get...off!" Lee lifted his arm and let gravity help in driving the senbon into James' shoulder.

Quickly, James yanked himself off of Lee with a sharp yell. He gripped his shoulder in pain then glared at Lee in pure fury.

"You bitch!" James growled, yanking the thick needle from his shoulder. He raised his arm to dig the weapon into Lee's body instead but there was a sudden pain in the back of his neck and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Lee gasped as he saw Ibiki standing above James' prone form. Another -now real- rush of heat filled him, more powerful than the last.

"L-Leader..." Lee said, his voice breathless and needy.

Ibiki's eyes snapped to Lee and he quickly took in how Lee looked. Torn clothing and flushed appearance. He forced his eyes away and quickly saw the syringe on the ground.

"What did he give you." Ibiki said, stepping over to the syringe to pick it up. As soon as he knelt down, he found his arms filled with something else instead.

"Leader!" Lee whined softly, his mind finally sinking under the warm haze in his head. He wrapped his arms around Ibiki's shoulders and quickly pressed his lips to Ibiki's, giving away his first kiss eagerly.

Ibiki's eyes widened a fraction and he quickly shifted to keep his balance, his arm automatically wrapping around Lee's hips. He turned his head away from the kiss though he felt the urge to continue. If Lee wasn't drugged, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking this further.

"Lee, get a hold of yourself!" Ibiki said, voice stern.

"But I need you, I need you Ibiki-kun." Lee gasped, pressing hard against his captains body. He moaned softly at the feeling and suddenly pushed Ibiki down, his strength coming back as it worked with the drug for his wants.

"I have wanted you for so long..." Lee whimpered, before leaning up and pressing his lips against Ibiki's neck, licking the warm skin there. He moaned again and bit down.

Ibiki muffled a groan, his body responding to Lee's words and actions. He gripped Lee's bare hip tightly before finally disregarding his body's reaction. Still, he couldn't help but to ask with an amused tone, "How long have you wanted me?"

"Exams." Lee whispered, mindlessly answering as he pushed his hands under Ibiki's shirt. He mewled softly as he felt Ibiki's hot skin and quickly pulled up the shirt to lick there as well.

"ANBU exams?" Ibiki said before quickly grabbing Lee's chin and lifting his head so the younger man wouldn't test his restraint with his tongue.

"First Chunin Exam." Lee said, voice breathless again as he stared up at Ibiki's handsome face. He leaned up to kiss again and whimpered when he couldn't.

Ibiki slightly grinned at Lee's desperate whimper though he was honestly surprised by Lee's answer.

"This conversation will continue after the drug has run its course." Ibiki said, his eyes hinting at how serious he was about continuing.

Lee made a noise of confusion, briefly stopping in his continuous efforts for a kiss. His eyes widened briefly as he felt pressure on the back of his neck then his eyes closed as he was forced to pass out.

3.) **Untitled (JiriyaLee)**

Lee gasped as he fell to his knee's. He quickly looked around and felt torn between happiness and sadness as he saw that he was back home. Though home was relative considering he never left. Still, he was back in his own time instead of the past. He was only sad that he had not been able to help his new -technically old now- friends. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and... _Jiraiya_.

It had been wrong, he knew that...but, Lee had not been able to help himself. He fell in love with the white haired boy. Now though, Lee was sure that the _man_ hated him.

Lee sighed in sadness and slowly stood up. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Now was not the time. He had to figure out how long he had been gone.

"Yosh! I must find out the day!" Lee said, trying to get himself back to normal, but a sudden voice startled him into whiping around.

"You've been gone for three days."

Lee's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the familiar yet not, man. He swallowed roughly, suddenly feeling nervous as he said, "J-Jiraiya-ko-kun." his cheeks pinked at his mistake, knowing that Jiraiya could not possibly want him to use such an intimate suffix as 'koi'.

Jiraiya pushed himself from the tree he had been leaning against and calmly walked over to Lee.

Lee took a step back without thinking, his nervousness growing. He bit his lip then froze as Jiraiya was suddenly in front of him. He looked up at the man then quickly straightened up, knowing that whatever happened, he would have deserved it. He stifled a gasp as Jiraiya grabbed his upper arms and slightly tensed for whatever pain may come. But the pain he expected didn't come at all.

Lee's eyes widened as he felt pressure against his lips instead. He relaxed at the familiar feeling of Jiraiya kissing him and closed his eyes, his hands going up to hold onto the -now so much older- man. Lee gasped as he was suddenly yanked forward then whimpered and clung to Jiraiya as he felt the man deepen their kiss. When they finally stopped, Lee felt slightly lightheaded and breathless.

"You kept me waiting." Jiraiya said, his voice slightly rough.

Lee blushed and felt his heart leap to his throat. He swallowed hard, gripping Jiraiya's shirt tightly as he whispered, "I am sorry..."

"Just don't leave me again." Jiraiya said, bending down again.

"Never." Lee said, leaning up to close the distance again. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the warm kiss, his heart singing in his chest.

4.) **Untitled (OrochimaruLee)**

He was obsessed, he was insane...there was no doubt about that. He knew he was both but he could not stop, didn't want to. He would never stop. He looked upon the small boy that was tied to his bed and grinned, his tongue slithering out as to taste the boy laying helplessly on his bed. He chuckled darkly and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Lee..." he purred deeply

"W-wha? Who? Who are you?!" Lee said with no fear. He strained to hear anything else as his eyesight was taken from him because of the blindfold he now wore.

"How-How dare you do this!" Lee spoke sharply, pulling at the binds that held him. He knew he should be able to break them, but he couldn't! Lee grit his teeth, pulling harder, trying to ignore his nude state. He wasn't comfortable at all with his lack of dress but he forced his discomfort not to show.

"Hmhmhm" Orochimaru chuckled darkly once again. He licked his lips, watching Lee struggle and writhe. The Sanin leaned forward, letting his hand trail up Lee's soft yet scarred body, enjoying the startled gasp that escaped those plump lips.

"How dare I?" Orochimaru 'said', his tone dripping with amusement, "I dare, quite easily."

He chuckled again "You see...my innocent Rock Lee...you've been calling me. Ever since I saw you, you've been calling to me. Telling me to get you, take you, and Lee...?" Orochimaru leaned in so he could whisper into Lee's ear, "I've answered."

Lee trembled with growing fear. Everything was telling him that this was not good, not good at all. He licked his lips, trying to make sure that his voice wouldn't tremble as well.

"What do you mean?" He dared to ask. He never...called, for anyone. He was sure of it. Lee didn't even know who this person was!

"You caught my eye Lee...and when something, or someone, catches my eye...I will have them." Orochimaru's voice was filled with dark promises that Lee's mind refused to comprehend.

Lee felt the bed dip and something warm settle right above him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion then he tensed as a cold hand gripped the curve of his hip. the hand slowly moved up and Lee opened his mouth to scold the person -man really as the voice was deep, to deep to be a woman- above him but only squeaked as his nipple was pinched. Lee blushed hotly, feeling a rush of warmth from that little 'attack' on his body.

"What are you doing!?" Lee struggled again, arching this way and that way, trying anything to get the binds to loosen.

"I told you Lee...I will have what catches my eye. And I plan to have you in a different way then the rest. I will have your beautiful body."

Lee blushed brighter at the strange compliment then accidentally moaned as a hot tongue traced his formerly pinched nipple. He whimpered in his throat as the 'unknown' man played with his nipples, and he couldn't do anything against.

"S-Stop! I- I do not know you!" Lee whimpered again, wiggling at the forigne touches that mae him feel strangely warm.

"Never." Orochimaru grinned, his voice throaty before he grabbed Lee's face and kissed him hard.

5.) **Wonderland by Natalia Kills (OroLee)**

"I don't need a white knight." Lee said quietly from his sitting position on the ground. He was leaning against Orochimaru's knee, who was sitting on a throne-like chair. He rubbed his cheek against Orochimaru's knee, sighing softly, even as Orochimaru looked down to him.

"...Good." Orochimaru said after a moment of silence but had to know, "Why are you thinking of such things?"

Lee looked up at his lover and smiled. He hugged the older man's leg and said, "I was reading fairytale's last night, after you went to sleep. It just had me thinking...what would I do if a white knight came and 'saved' me?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and answered, "Nothing."

Lee tilted his head in question.

"I would have killed him before you knew that he was here." The Sanin said simply, his hand going down and stroking Lee's head, almost like he was a pet.

Lee giggle and nuzzled Orochimaru's hand before climbing up onto his lap. He made a happy noise as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his firm chest. Lee wrapped his own arms around Orochimaru's neck, arching just slightly so he could kiss under Orochimaru's chin easily. He gave a little nip on Orochimaru's jawline, making the man growl softly.

Orochimaru gripped Lee's chin tightly and tilted his head up more. He swooped down, ravishing Lee's mouth with his teeth and long tongue. He enjoyed Lee's little squeaks and the twitches and trembling that Lee could not stop his body from doing. Orochimaru reached down with his free hand and gripped Lee's ass tightly, yanking the boy closer to his body that way. He squeezed the round globe and bucked up, letting Lee feel what his body was doing to him.

Lee mewled at feeling Orochimaru's hardness and ground his backside against it. He smiled a little kitten-like smile and said, "Oro-koi? Will you ever feed me a poisoned apple?"

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow again before chuckling. He decided to play along, "I already did Lee-chan. Why do you think your here now?"

Then Orochimaru allowed no more talk as he capture Lee's lips again, successfully quieting the former leaf-nin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome to message or comment with ideas for new chappy's! Give me a pairing with Lee and I'll do it! Give me a plot line and I'll write it!


End file.
